Haunted Memories
by smfan
Summary: SEQUAL! LEMON GOODNESS IN LATER CH. Kagome gets nightmares of the purified Naraku. Yuka and Hojo start acting a little familiar as well. What is going to happen if Naraku comes back to life? The end is near at long last. Sorry it's so sudden, I just wanted to give my fans the ending you all wanted. I may pick this up again later. COMPLETE
1. Reunion

_**This is my sequel for Poisoned Memories. This story is called Haunted Memories. It is about... wait I can't give it away you have to read to find out. I hope you all like it. This story will have some made up characters I use in other things such as role-plays. This is going to take place a year later after marriage and again it's going to be an Inuyasha and Kagome point of view. Enjoy!**_

**Warning: If you haven't read Poisoned Memories, you will not understand most of the stuff that goes on in this story. You have been warned, so don't come complaining that you do not understand something.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all, nor do I own the other characters unless I make them up.**_

_**Chapter 1: Reunion**_

"Hey, Inuyasha I want to show you something! Come on!" Kagome said, her head appearing outside of the entry way to their home.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at her. He was talking to Myoga earlier and Kagome got annoyed and left. When she came back he was still talking to him. The two half demons have been married for about a year now and still act same from the time of Naraku.

"You'll see! Come on!" Kagome smiled and came in just to tug at his hori and pull him outside.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?" He asked, smirking.

"Because, I want you to be surprised." Kagome said ending the conversation about the surprise.

After awhile, Inuyasha started to recognize the area they were in. It didn't take them very long to get there because they were running and they were demons.

"Hey! What are you playing at Kagome? This is the way to the well!" He said stopping short in his steps.

"I'm not playing anything." Kagome said turning to him with pleading eyes.

"Let me guess you want to go on the other side." He sighed. "NO!"

Kagome frowned but turned and started to walk in the direction they were going.

"Didn't you hear me? I said no!" Inuyasha yelled and ran after her and tried to block her way, but she'd simply jump around him or in the trees and hide her scent just to come back out at the well. So Inuyasha did what he knew best. Block her way to the well.

"Please, please Inuyasha! I want to see my family again!" Kagome complained. _I can't believe he's going to make me beg! What the heck? I am anyway so what's the point of this stupid thought?_ She thought crazily to herself.

They were beside the well fighting about Kagome leaving to see her family.

"But we didn't even get to….!" Inuyasha tried to remind but got interrupted.

"Yes we did, we just didn't get pups yet!" Kagome defended.

"Grrr, I hate it when you're always right. Fine, but as soon as mating season comes around, we mate! I want some pups you know!" Inuyasha said proudly but still blushing.

"Fine, have it your way. Come on let's go!" Kagome said.

"You only agreed for the pleasure didn't you?" Inuyasha asked, smirking while raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe" was all Kagome said before she went down the well.

"Hey, I'm coming with you!" Inuyasha yelled jumping down the well after her.

Kagome was already out of the well when Inuyasha came on the other side. "Hurry up Inuyasha! We don't want to bring attention, when we get out of the well house. Don't you remember what happened last time?" she asked.

_Flashback:_

_"Oh you're back! Oooo you look so cute with those ears Kagome! Let me touch them!" Erica squealed, rushing over to them._

_"Uh, I uh..." Kagome stuttered._

_"I want to touch them too, including Inuyasha's! I haven't felt his ears!" Sota exclaimed, following his mom._

_"No way!" Inuyasha yelled, backing away from them._

Five minutes later...

_"Ow! That hurts! Ok ok you can, ow, stop now!" Kagome complained._

_"Now you know how I feel when they do that to me!" Inuyasha grumbled, his eyebrow twitching with iritation and anger. His arms were crossed in his hori sleeves._

_"Yea yea stop, oww, rubbing it, OWW, in!" Kagome said in between complaining._

_"Ok OK! Stop it NOW!!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time._

_Erica, Sota and Grandpa stopped, what Kagome and Inuyasha believed as torture, rubbing their ears._

_"Why what's the matter dear?" Erica asked, blinking in confusement. It was almost as if they didn't hear Kagome's complaints or see Inuyasha's irritation._

_"You're hurting our ears!" They exclaimed, practicaly screaming._

_End of flashback_

"Uh...good point. Let's go...uh..quietly" Inuyasha whispered. He opened the shrine door and let Kagome check for people that aren't family.

"Ok, all clear. Come on"

Kagome and Inuyasha quietly went inside the house and shut the door, but when they turned around, Erica, Sota and Grandpa were there watching TV, and when they came in, they were watching them from the couch.

"Welcome back honey!" Erica said, smiling welcomingly with a hint of excitment in her voice and on her facial features.

"I get to feel Kagome's ears first!" Sota yelled running to his now half demon sister, showing his excitment clearly.

"Uh-uh! No way! Not in this life time! Nope!" Kagome said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "Aarrrggghhhh!!" She suddenly fell foward as she felt something fall on her back. She thankfully caught herself in mid-fall. She turned her head to see what the sudden weight on her back was.

Sota had jumped on her back and started to rub her ears. While Grandpa and Erica were crowding Inuyasha, bringing him to the couch to sit down then Erica came back and pushed Kagome to the couch as well.

"Oww, don't rub so hard! Inuyasha is it always like this for you?" Kagome asked, mostly complaining though.

"Yup almost everytime! Ow!" Inuyasha replied, his arms crossed in his hori. This action is now familiar to the family so they didn't bother to see what was wrong. Irritation was already starting show on his handsome features.

"Oh stop being a baby!" Grandpa stated, slapping his shoulder.

"Ok ok, that's enough rubbing for the rest of the time we stay!" Kagome told them. Shaking her head free of Sota's hands and she stood up.

"Oh alright..." Erica agreed with a relunctant sigh.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Kagome's family just went off to do chores or what ever they do during the day.

"Oh come on! You're not going to make me answer it are you?" Kagome complained. She looked at everyone who apparently was ignoring her.

"Argh fine!" she grabbed a nearby shawl and put it over her head to cover her ears. Lucky for her, it was a dark blue shawl. She went to answer the door after securing it to what would look like its proper place. Truth be told, it felt very uncomfortable and itchy on her ears. Forgetting that she still had the stuff that hid her scent on, she opened the door.

"Kagome!! It's you!" three voices squealed so high, Kagome winced inwardly. Her ears went flat on her head as well, but she didn't let it show on her face.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayami! How are you?" Kagome said happily and hugging them.

"We're good. How are you? How come we haven't seen you at school?." Yuka asked with a large smile.

"I moved in with my aunt and uncle. I just came to visit today." Kagome partly lied.

"We really miss you a lot Kagome" Eri hugged her.

"Same here" Kagome smiled and hugged her again.

"Uh hey Kagome, why are you wearing that shawl?" Ayumi asked pointing at the dark blue shawl that greatly clashed againt her green outfit.

"It's a tradition to wear shawls for my aunt and uncle. They made me wear it." Kagome lied again, trying not to stutter.

"Oh, ok. Well come on we have a surprise for you." Yuka said grabbing her hand. But she noticed that Kagome's nails were a lot thicker and longer than normal nails should be. She was about to ask Kagome about them, but Kagome said 'no' before she could.

Kagome pulled her hand back and the three girls looked at her funny. "I- I can't, I came to visit my family today. Sorry." she quickly told them which was true this time. She looked away from them, not wanting to look at them.

"It's ok, we'll bring the surprise here then." Eri said happily, clapping her hands.

"Uh..." Kagome blinked, unable to find words to her comment.

"Yea, I'll go get it!" Ayumi said running off.

"You have to close your eyes" Yuka instructed.

Kagome did. She could smell that two people were coming back instead of just one. Her ears desperately wanted to move in order to hear who it was. But Kagome couldn't risk it in case they saw the movement.

"Ok you can open!!" The girls yelled.

Kagome opened her eyes only to find a face right in front of hers. She jumped back pretending to be surprised. "Oh, Hojo….hi." Kagome said his name loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Kagome could hear Inuyasha growl in the other room and she smiled inwardly because she knew Inuyasha regretted not joining her in answering the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something is all." Hojo said shyly, looking at the ground, avoiding her eys.

Kagome saw the girls leave behind the wall, but they were still there, and right away knew what they were up to. "Um, what is it?" she asked even though she knew she'd regret asking it.

"Well umm, I was wondering, would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?" he stuttered, grabbing her hand suddenly as he spoke.

Kagome looked at Hojo's hand that was holding hers, and instantly she felt the mark on her neck burn. She quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp as if it burned her. Which is sort of true, but it was really the mark that made her pull away so quickly. It was a different burn than when the fake Kagome kissed Inuyasha, it was less intense. After a while, she knew what it meant. It meant that Inuyasha's demon side is about to kick in if Hojo didn't back off. It happened with every male demon that saw her. Mostly Miroku, because he's still a pervert, and Koga.

"She can't!"

Hojo looked up to see the person he saw with Kagome a year ago, who is wearing a hat right now, step through the door. Surprisingly, he was felt scarred around him. He remembered what the man had said a year ago.

_Flashback:_

_"Um Kagome? Is he your boyfriend?" Hojo asked._

_Kagome blushed, "Um yea I guess you can say that"_

_"Oh um.."_

_"I'm her fiancé you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled in his face._

_End flashback:_

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he put a hand around her waist. "I'm sorry Hojo, I already have Inuyasha." She said without a second thought, she was even braver to say it to him than she thought she was. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but apparently, since she's a demon, she didn't really care if she did. At the moment, she only wanted to please her mate.

"Oh yea...I-I remember the first time I saw him. A-are you really his f-f-f..." Hojo stuttered.

"Nope not anymore" Kagome stated.

"Then he's just your boyfriend?" Hojo asked hopefully.

Kagome decided to leave it at that, "I guess you can say that." she lied to him, since she already does that to him anyway. _I'm not going to see him for forever so it doesn't really matter,_ she thought to herself.

"You can get going now and leave us alone!" Inuyasha said rudely and VERY protectively, with a hint of something else in his voice. But Hojo couldn't figure out what.

"O-ok see ya later Kagome!" Hojo waved as he left.

"Uh...that went well..."Kagome said not sure if that was the right thing to say. She looked up at him as if he could make things better.

"Yup, I'd say that about raps up my 'get revenge' list." Inuyasha said smirking, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Now I have to take care of my revenge on you." He said back to normal, now that Hojo left without touching Kagome again.

"Me? What for?" Kagome asked curiously. Her curious look, raised brow, and wide eyes giving her a childish look on her delicate face.

"For coming back here just to get tortured by your family." Inuyasha said looking at her with an even bigger smirk on his face.

"Hey! We came back for things we need remember?" Kagome said turning to him angrily, pointing a finger at him, while poking it on his chest.

"No, you didn't say anything similar to that. All you did was come and get me for a surprise and we ended up…" Inuyasha started fighting back, but someone interrupted him.

"Hey! That's not a polite way to treat your girlfriend!" the three girls came back from behind the wall rather angrily.

"What do you mean?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome asked confused. Kagome dropped her finger and turned to the girls.

"First off, you want to get revenge on her, and second you claim that her family tortures her! We don't see any bruises!" Eri exclaimed.

"Well they do torture me by making me do chores. As for the revenge, it's nothing serious. At least usually it isn't." Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha lovingly.

Kagome noticed that Yuka was fidgeting with her fingers nervously. She couldn't help but wonder why, so she voiced her concern. "Are you ok Yuka? Ever since you took my hand you had a weird look on your face."

Inuyasha and the two other girls looked at Yuka, but Inuyasha turned back to Kagome with a dangerous warning glance on the subject that Kagome had so stupidly pointed out. Then turned his attention back to Yuka, eyeing her suspiously. For some reason he didn't trust her.

"Um, well. I noticed that your nails are thicker and longer than normal nails are. And I can't smell that beautiful perfume you always wear. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Yuka asked, looking cautiously at Inuyasha, then back at Kagome still a little figity.

"No, not really. But as for not smelling me, I have this spray that doesn't let smell through. So you can't smell me even if you were a dog." Kagome remarked, secretly and playfully elbowing Inuyasha. She showed them the spray. "See?" Then she put it away quickly. "Why did you ask me that question?" Kagome asked.

_She's on to you Kagome! Why in the world did you let her take your hand?!_ Inuyasha scolded her through thought speech, which they just recently developed.

_I didn't let her, she just took it before I knew what she was doing!!_ Kagome defended herself, trying not to let her expression show.

"Well, um I don't know..." Suddenly, Yuka seemed to move from nervous girl, to brave warrior on the prowl. "You've met the weirdest men and dating one as well, one a pervert and one way out going, plus you won't even give Hojo a chance to go on a real date with you. Each time you two went out you left abruptly! And now you push him away? You have extra weird nails and a different color in your eyes. You're probably dating an old dog since he has white hair!" Yuka increasingly raised her voice with each sentence. Stepping forward with confidence as she did so.

Kagome had the sudden urge to growl to make her back off, but if she did it would blow her and Inuyasha's cover. So she just gave her a dangerous scowl, "One. Yuka, you don't what the heck you're talking about! Two. Inuyasha is not old just because he has white hair! He's had it since he was a newborn so don't go dissing him off over my nails and eye color!" She yelled, her hands now in a tight fist. She didn't care if her nails were going to cut through her skin at the moment, she needed to control herself from doing something she's sure she'll regret.

"Oh it's not just yours girly. It's his too, his eyes are amber, yours are a shade of violet and his nails are like yours!" Yuka yelled putting up fingers for each thing she named off.

"Yuka what's your problem? She probably did something to her nails and used his first for an experiment and the sun probably changed their eye color." Eri said, trying to get her friends back to normal.

"No something is up because Kagome stuttered when she answered to my first question. And she

stutters when she's lying! What's going on that your not telling us?" Yuka asked impatiently. "I know you better than that."

"I thought I did too. But obviously not." Kagome frowned, her voice in a low shakey whisper. Her bangs covering her eyes.

That caught Yuka off guard, "What do you mean?"

"She means that you aren't being the friend that she thought you were! If you were her friend you wouldn't be butting into her business. Why do you care how long our nails are? So I'm different from most people and she came back different, that's gives you no right to yell in her face and to make fun of how we look!" Inuyasha stepped in, knowing that Kagome was on the verge of tears and getting _really_ angry with her trusted friend. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I wasn't talking to you, you stupid idiot!" Yuka exclaimed, glancing in his direction rudely.

"Call me what you like, I don't care! But you can't go acting like this with Kagome just to get some answers! Maybe you don't know her all that well after all because she DIDN'T stutter!! You just thought she did!" Inuyasha defended.

Yuka decided to ignore Inuyasha, and looked at Kagome again. "Let me guess you lied about that shawl too!"

"Yuka stop it! She's our friend, why are you criticizing her?!" Ayami asked, stepping in. She herself was getting angry at Yuka. That was a rare emotion to get from her.

"Friends don't lie that's why!"

"Shut up Yuka! For what reason did you just decide to criticize Inuyasha and me? We did nothing to you!" Kagome yelled loudly, her shoulders shaking.

"You dumped Hojo for some stupid old dog!" Yuka yelled back.

"Inuyasha is not stupid nor old!"

"Oh so he's a dog?!" Yuka said incredenously.

(A.N. Now I'm just going to clear some stuff up. Inuyasha is a dog in actual life, but in this case he isn't. Yuka is referring him to be a scumbag. Haven't you ever heard someone call an old man an old dog? If not, sorry, but I have. That's what Yuka is doing.)

"No he isn't!" Kagome paused for air. Giving a thought to Inuyasha as she decided to keep it out of Yuka's information. _He's my husband and mate for starters._ "He's a living person that deserves respect no matter how he looks or who he is! He is not apart of you or in your life so if you can't accept the fact that I love Inuyasha more than I've ever liked Hojo then maybe you were never my friend to begin with! I don't have to be with Hojo if I don't want to! I have my own free will to do as I wish! And all that Inuyasha said is true! If you were listening you would have known that too!" Kagome saw Yuka freeze on the spot. Kagome turned around. "Come on Inuyasha, we don't need to stay out here with her attitude the way it is. See ya later Eri and Ayumi." Kagome said angrily and went inside stomping.

"Bye." They called. Kagome, they noted, was starting to look and act scarry as she defended Inuyasha. They could also tell she was trying desperately to hold back from doing something, but they didn't know what.

Inuyasha was about to follow Kagome, but Yuka stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "What the heck are you doing?!" Inuyasha demanded and pulled his arm out of her grasp quicker than anyone could imagine. _I hope she's not going to try anything stupid._ He thought to himself. He went to leave again, but Yuka had shot out and grabbed his wrist with both hands now. He yanked his arm away from her again. He saw a familiar look in her eyes that he was used to seeing only in Kagome's eyes. _She better not be doing what I think she is. Because if it is, then Kagome will come out and kill without any control. When I marked her, she can sense when someone is trying to take her place in being my mate as I do for the same reason with a male. She will kill Yuka if she keeps this up, but the demon will first give the person a chance to leave, that much I know for sure. _He could smell that Kagome was now on the other side of the wall, the demon almost at the peak of rising as it was from the earlier argument she had tried to defend him in.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. You're both right, I shouldn't be criticizing you just because you're different and her boyfriend. I really do like you but I guess I just wanted Kagome to be with Hojo on a real date before she went out with someone else." Yuka apologized, but once again grabbed his wrist. And once again, he pulled it away faster than ever.

"Stop it Yuka! Are you trying to take me away from Kagome?!" Inuyasha almost growled but demanded. He had to know for certain what her intentions were, even if he had to be straight foward about it.

"Yes, because she needs to be with Hojo first!" Yuka defended and admitted. She was surprised that she actually admitted her feelings about him to the guy himself. Ever since she first heard about Inuyasha she has gotten to like him, then crush and eventually really wanted to date.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's low growl when Yuka admitted her intentions. "Well to bad, because it ain't going to work! Now leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you!" Inuyasha saw Yuka looking at his hat with curiousity. "Now what are you up to?" he asked backing towards the door.

"Why do you wear a hat? You must look a lot more cute without it." Yuka asked approaching him, no longer the shy girl.

"Yuka knock it off! He's taken! Kagome will kill you if she catches you!" Eri and Ayumi yelled at the sametime.

"Yea, and she will, literally. So stop it!" Inuyasha warned, but he saw her hand go up to take the hat but out of reflex he caught it in midair and threw it back down harshly. "Why don't you start being a true friend and leave me alone?" Inuyasha yelled, but Yuka didn't give up. She raised her hand again, but before Inuyasha could catch it, a different hand did and threw her hand down with great force. Practically pulling her arm out if its place.

A blue cloth floated down from somewhere but Yuka didn't know where, but it sure looked familiar.

Yuka was surprised to see another hand. She looked at the hands' owner while rubbing her arm, but didn't know to whom it belonged to. She saw dog-like ears that were covered in black fur, black hair, fangs, and red eyes.

Authors Note: Yuka or any of the other girls will not figure out it's Kagome so don't worry.

"Who are you?" Yuka asked not even shaken, she just stood there defiantly. But the creature she saw just growled she could just barely make out the words "Your worst nightmare." That on the other hand really scared her out of her wits. Just the sound of the growl would have done that as well. But the growl and the words did the trick. Yuka tried to reach for Inuyasha again, for protection this time, when the creature went in front of him as if being possessive of him, like he was its property and its alone. The creatures hands were flexed and the nails could be used as claws from the length and sharp tips it had.

"Stay….away…from HIM! He is **_not_** yours! You **_ever_** come near him again…. YOU'RE MEAT FOR MY DINNER!!" Kagome growled deadly, narrowing her eyes as she spoke.

"It's not like he's yours! You're way to ugly to even be around him!" Yuka glared at the creature in front of her. She was trying not to show her fear as she spoke, as well as keep it out of her voice.

"Hey! She isn't ugly! If anyone's ugly, it's you Yuka!" Inuyasha shouted, getting angry at the fact that his mate was called ugly.

The other two were scared like mad. They had no idea what to do so they just kept quiet and out of the way.

Yuka examined the creature before her. It was obvious it was a female. Her hair was sticking out at every tip and ends. Her claw looking hands were flexed for killing. Then she looked behind the creature, at Inuyasha. He just stood there as if he knew it was coming. He wasn't even scared of the creature, all she noticed is that he was mad at her for calling that thing an ugly freak. Then she noticed that the creature kind of looked like a dog. "What the heck is she, Inuyasha?" she asked, gently, trying to step towards him from the side.

"It doesn't matter what she is! I warned you and she's warning you so leave." Inuyasha commanded calmly, not looking at her. He noticed as well that a cloth fell, but he knew where it came from. It came from Kagome, the demon didn't like it on her head, thinking that it would weaken the effect for the killing, so she took it off.

"I can't believe this! Is she your bodyguard or something?" Yuka asked in dissbelief.

"Yes and no! I don't need a bodyguard, but when someone does what you just did or worse she'll come out. So leave me alone and don't bring any guys to try to do what you're doing, to Kagome." Inuyasha commanded again crossing his arms.

Yuka took a step closer to both the creature and Inuyasha. "But don't you even like me?"

"NO!"

"Do you even love me then?"

That caught Inuyasha off guard, he knew that he'd never love anyone but Kagome. But apparently Yuka didn't. "_NO_! I'll **_only_** love Kagome!"

Yuka noticed that the creature was calming down with what Inuyasha was saying. Though she was still tense and still on guard with Yuka so close to him.

Kagome's instincts told her to kill the girl now, but she knew that Yuka was innocent and had only a simple 'want-to-date' crush. She saw Yuka come closer and the feeling to kill her growing, so in order to beat it, she gave a ferocious bark. _(Like Sesshoumaru's when he's in his dog-demon form.)_ That had Yuka backing away very far off. "Leave and don't come back until your senses are better than they are now! And NEVER come near MY Inuyasha again!" she growled, and at that all three girls ran away screaming.

When they were gone Inuyasha smiled and turned Kagome around and kissed her lips. "You were great. Good job on controlling your demon side too. I know I never could have done it." He complemented in a low whisper.

Kagome, now back to her normal self, smiled and snuggled in his chest. "Thanks, but you comforted my demon side with your words and comforting grip on one of my hands." She whispered back as her arms snaked around his waist and joined at his back.

"True." Inuyasha smiled while rubbing her hair down from its spiked up position.

"Now back to the subject on my family. You said earlier that ALMOST everytime your ears get rubbed its torture. What do you mean by ALMOST?" Kagome asked softly, not moving from her position.

"Uh... I uh... well, you... you do it just right. It actually feels good instead of the hard pulling and rubbing everyone else gives." Inuyasha admitted, giving up the fight. He had long since decided to be truthful more often to her.

"Ah, that's a compliment if I ever heard one." Kagome laughed with a sigh.

"You were flirting with him weren't you?!" Inuyasha pouted, changing the subject.

"Who Hojo? Nope I'm flirting with you. I don't even like him." Kagome admitted looking up at him with a determined look.

Inuyasha smirked, "Really…?" he hugs her and felt her hug him back lovingly.

"Oh you kids!" Erica said as she came out to check to see if Kagome's friends have left.

"We're not kids anymore Mom! Now that we're married." Kagome said happily.

"True, let's get inside. It's too hot to be out here." Erica said walking back in whipping her hands on her apron.

"Do we really have to?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha smiled at her and they walked back inside.

"Hey Mom? When can I get a girlfriend?" Sota asked hopefully, looking at Erica.

"When you're sixteen!" Grandpa answered for her.

"Aww man!!" Sota pouted, crossing his arms.

"Hee hee hee, squirt!" Inuyasha smirked as he messed up Sota's hair.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Grandpa asked conspicuously.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Grandpa crossed his arms, "Answer the question and I'll tell you why." He said simply.

"Well, if you guys don't rub our ears anymore, we'll stay about a day or so." Kagome said crossing her own arms in suspicion.

"And if we were to rub your ears?" Grandpa pushed.

"We'll stay 'till after dinner or even sooner than that." Kagome and Inuyasha (who said 'we'll stay 'till after dinner,' with Kagome) said at the same time.

Kagome was about to go upstairs when Sota decided to jump on her back. "Hey! What are you doing?!" she started, but she felt him rubbing, more like pulling, her ears. "Ouch, get off!" she whinned.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

Inuyasha, who was in the kitchen, came out to see what all the commotion was about, when he saw Kagome's brother torturing her ears. He shook his head and helped his mate by taking him off her back. "Kagome, how can you expect to fight demons if you can't even defend yourself from your brother?" he scolded her, sarcasim clearly written in his voice mixed in with amusement.

Kagome just ignored the comment and thanked him with, which is to him, a rewarding smile. She turned to Sota, "From now on, the only person I'll allow to rub my ears is Inuyasha!" She said it loud enough so Grandpa and Erica could hear.

Sota started to pout. "That's not fair! I'm your brother, your own flesh and blood!"

Kagome smiled, "I don't care, what I said is final!" She said triumphantly.

"Hmph, fine be that way!" Sota said as he marched upstairs and slammed his door shut.

"Hey Kagome? Can I ask you a question?" Erica (mom) asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Sure" Kagome said happily, not knowing what was coming.

"Do I have any grandchildren yet?" Erica asked hopefully.

Kagome turned heat red. "W-What?!" she almost screamed the question. She really didn't know that was coming.

"Why in the world are you even asking that question?!" Inuyasha demanded, defending his mate. However, he himself was also red.

"I would like to know if I have grandkids or not!" Erica defended herself with a stern look.

"Feh, you're way too curious about our personal life! If we did have kids don't you think we'd tell you or at least Kagome would tell you?!" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms.

"Urrr um... well I suppose you're right" Erica said defeated, lowering her eyes.

"Wow, that's one of the first times you've been right, Inuyasha!" Kagome said impressed. "But of coarse if you are right, hardly anyone back home would admit it." Kagome said stifling a laugh.

Inuyasha nodded his head in approval when it suddenly dawned on him. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh nothing!" Kagome chimed in a sing song voice.

"Why you little..." Inuyasha said angrily and started to charge at her. But she ran away from him and since she's a demon, she can run away from him easier. "Come back here you!" Inuyasha yelled, chasing her around the house, though kind of laughing at how much fun he's having.

"No way!" Kagome laughed. "Now that I'm a demon, you'll never be able to catch me like you always do!"

**_That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of the sequel to Poisoned Memories. Please send me about 5 or more reviews and I'll update as soon as that happens. Thanks for reading and I hope that you all will be my loyal readers for this story as you were for my first._**

**_Next Chapter Preview- Inuyasha and Kagome's time to relax has come. But during the relaxing, someone spies on the two while they don't have their hat on. What's going to happen? Yuka and Hojo plotted something to be with Inuyasha and Kagome? Why? Is it Naraku? Is he the reason her friend is acting weird? They also get a new house there for when they visit. What are they going to do now? Find out in the next chapter._**


	2. Behind the Memories

**_Hi guys, I'm back with the second chapter of my second story. I hope that you all LOVED my last story, (well first really, but it's the last thing you read. Oh forget it you know what I mean, I'm just confusing myself). I hope you will love this one too. Please read and review, and for those of you that caught some mistakes in my other story, thanks for letting me know because I just fixed them and made the chapters better. I think that some are the same, but for most of the chapters, before I updated on 21, some things are different in them. So be my guest in reading them again and send me a message telling me if it's a lot better than before or not. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I was grounded from the computer. That's a good reason for not updating right?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters from the original shows._**

**WARNING: There will be some lime in this chapter. If you aren't of age, don't blame me if it gets stuck in your head.** **If you haven't read Poisoned Memories, you will not understand most of the stuff that goes on in this story. You have been warned, so don't come complaining that you do not understand something**.

**Chapter 2- Behind the Memories**

**One day later:**

Inuyasha and Kagome were outside by the Tree of Ages, enjoying the quietness around the house. But they were not enjoying what was happening outside the property zone. Cars zoomed by, sirens went off, and the usual hustle ballo with the people. They just had lunch and wanted fresh air.

Kagome's was getting annoyed with all the noise, "Argh, I forgot how loud it was here. I can't stand it any more."

"You're telling me, I wasn't used to it since I first came here." Inuyasha agreed.

"Yea, but it seems so much louder than usual and not so many people talking at once." Kagome said, confiding in him to know the answer.

"That's because you didn't have as good as hearing as you do now. There are some disadvantages to having good hearing. This is one of them." Inuyasha informed her.

"You're right, I forgot for a second, that I was a half-demon like you. I thought we were a happy normal couple for a moment there." Kagome sighed.

"Hey, in the feudal era we are a normal couple. Here we are monsters invading their life." Inuyasha said with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

Kagome looked at him shocked, "Is that what you thought everytime you came here to get me or everytime you saw me?" she asked concerned.

Inuyasha looked at her and studied her face, seeing that she was serious, he decided to tell her the truth, "Yes, I thought you'd hate me because I was lowly half-demon, that didn't deserve such love from anyone let alone you. I thought you saw me as a monster like your friends did yesterday." He said looking at the ground avoiding eye contact.

Kagome relaxed, she knew he was telling her the truth. Her eyes narrowed with a saddened expression on her face. "Oh, Inuyasha." She told him softly, then she hugged him, giving him loving comfort. "You know that I'd never think that about you."

"Yes, I knew from the time you wanted to stay with me and took my hand. But before I didn't, I was scared, I guess, that you'd leave if I told you how I felt." Inuyasha told her unsure. There, he said it and now she will hate him. He didn't want to see the look on her face, so he didn't bother looking at her.

"Inuyasha, from the first time you called me by my name, I didn't want to leave. Though Kikyo made it hard for me to think that you wanted me to stay, for me to be with you and comfort you." Kagome said, hugging him tighter.

Inuyasha relaxed a little when she said that, he finally hugged her back with all the love in his heart. Then they pulled away. "Hey, what did Kikyo make you think?" he asked, worried that Kikyo might of talked to her without him knowing.

It was Kagome's turn to not make eye contact, "When she was first revived and you went after her, I could feel that you loved her. Then, there was the time I caught you in the forest looking for Kikyo to see if she was okay and I had followed you and got lost somewhere, but I ended up finding her anyway and when you came you couldn't see me until you heard my voice. Remember?" she asked him unsecurely.

"Yea, I remember. All I saw was Kikyo, I think she was able to make you invisible in my eyes because I wasn't looking for you, I thought you were safe somewhere else. Is that all that made you think that?" He asked looking at her, even though she was turned away from him.

"No, when we went to go after Naraku, you saw Kikyo's soul collectors and when we came to the area Naraku was at, she was with him, acting that he was controlling her with the shard. But she was just playing along, then Naraku got you all caught in some vines of nightmares making you all think you were going to die. But they didn't affect me, so Kikyo came at me and I fell into the pit in the ground. Kikyo had the vines catch me and bring me to her, and she took my half of the jewel. She told me that I was just in her way, but mostly yours. I was in her way, because I was preventing you from going to hell with her. I was in your way, because you always have to save me from some sort of situation. All you had me around for was to detect jewel shards. Then there was the fact that I used that rosary on you. I believed her after other things had happened between you and her." Kagome said still not looking at him.

"So that's why you acted so weird everytime you found out I was with Kikyo." Inuyasha understood now. He smirked and lifted Kagome's chin so she would look at him, "Well, I'm not mated to her, am I? So what's the point of looking back, when we're happy here and now?" he said making a point.

Kagome caught on to what he was up to and smirked herself, getting an idea, "True, but what's the point of not remembering them if it's those memories that brought us to where we are today?" she backfired the question.

Inuyasha was about to answer but then got stumped, "Uh… Hey! You can't ask a question to a question already asked!" He said as the fact came to him.

Kagome stood up, "Says who?" she asked daring him with one of her smirks.

Inuyasha also stood up, "Says your…"he decided against saying it in this era, because you never know who might be sneaking around. "Says me." He corrected himself.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? If that's true, how come you can't catch me to prove that?" she asked.

"I can too catch you!" Inuyasha defended.

"Oh right, that's why you couldn't even touch a hair on my head in the house right?" Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that won't I?" Inuyasha said with a playful tone.

"Hmm, I don't know if you can?" Kagome pondered for a minute. She stole a glance at the flustered Inuyasha.

"We'll just see about that!" Inuyasha yelled, playfully of coarse. He knew what she was up to. She wanted to do something fun, so he was going to give her the wish. He also wanted to do something fun so why not. He reached out to get her.

Kagome saw him coming, "Yikes!" she squealed as she ducked out of the way, then ran around the yard away from him.

Inuyasha went after her smirking, "Come back here!" he told her.

"No way! You have to prove your point before I go back to you!" Kagome laughed as she ran away from him and dodged his attempt to grab her.

Inuyasha started laughing too. He loved playing with her. She's so lively and energetic, that he couldn't help but play with her.

Kagome got an idea and went around the corner and quickly jumped on top of the roof. She went to the other side of the house and jumped on the ground to confuse Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw her go around the corner and he went after her. When he got there, he couldn't find her. He used his nose and caught her scent on the roof. He smirked and jumped up after her, but he couldn't see her there either. "Hmm, I wonder where she could have gone." Inuyasha said, quietly walking to where Kagome jumped off. He put a finger to his chin to ponder. Though he knew exactly what she was doing. He heard her start running in a different direction. He knew that she'd do that, so he cut her off by jumping in front of her. She was looking behind her, so she didn't see him until she ran into him.

Kagome looked up at him, "Uh…hi." She said with an innocent smile spreading across her face.

Inuyasha smirked and before she was able to say or do anything else, he picked her up bridal style and went back to the tree. "Looks like I caught you." He said triumphantly.

"Yup, you did. You made your point, congratulations." Kagome congradulated him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You bet I made my point." Inuyasha said proudly. He smiled and set her down, but she wouldn't let go of his neck. "Feh, come here you." He told her softly, pulling her to into a kiss.

Kagome kissed him back eagerly. She just loved the way he kissed, she couldn't believe that she ever thought that Hojo might be a good kisser. But of coarse, that was before she even met Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the first, and only one she willingly kissed. She never could resist Inuyasha when he kissed her, even when she was angry. He always went in to kiss her and she could never push him away.

When they pulled apart, her lips ached for him. But she didn't let it show. It would let Inuyasha know that he could get away with almost anything if she did show it. She smiled at him as she sat down the rest of the way. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked when he sat beside her.

Little did they know, someone was watching them from the tree. This person stole Kagome's spray that made it so no one could smell them. Now this person was watching them, finding out their secret as well, and while trying to listen to their conversation.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Well, can go shopping for ramen? Your mom didn't have any." He told her.

"Oh, so that's why you came out of the kitchen to see what was wrong. If there was ramen, you wouldn't have come." Kagome said slyly.

"Yes, I would've!" Inuyasha defended.

Kagome gave him a stern look, "Come on Inuyasha, I know you better than that. You are my mate after all." She reminded, she said the last sentence quietly so only he could hear.

"Alright, alright, you caught me. That's what I like about you though, and not just that either." Inuyasha said smirking again.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"I like you for who you are and were of coarse. But then there's that sit command you haven't released me from." Inuyasha pointed out holding up his rosary around his neck.

Kagome thought for a moment, "Well, from my knowledge I've always been a half-demon for as long as I can remember. And no, I won't take that rosary off, if I did as a half-demon, it'll go on my neck. Besides, I like having this much control over you."

"What do you mean you've been a half-demon for as long as you can remember?" Inuyasha asked shocked that she kept it a secret all along.

Kagome smiled, "From the time we mated, duh."

Inuyasha growled, "Don't play with me like that! You know I don't like it." He said getting angry.

Kagome went in front of him on her knees, "And you also know, that everytime I do that, I give you something to forgive me. Don't I?" she told him very seductively.

Inuyasha nodded, but he still was being stubborn. "More than you know," he muttered, knowing that she wouldn't catch it with his voice so low. He crossed his arms as if he was trying to ignore her, to prove his point he turned his head away from her. He heard her start whining, but he tried to ignore that too. He hated it when she was hurt, especially if he was the one that hurt her. He knew that she knew it, so that's why she did it sometimes, but most of the time he really did hurt her feelings. He could never tell which was fake and which was real.

Kagome whined even louder, she knew that he didn't like it and he'd get all sensitive to her when she did it. But apparently it isn't going to work this time. She got an idea right then and she leaned towards him.

Inuyasha suddenly felt Kagome kissing his neck and nibbling on his jawline. Goose bumps went down his spine. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck to feel his hair, then down his back and around to his chest, still kissing him on the neck and an occasional lick on the cheek.

This had been going for about 10 minutes and now he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't ignore her with the way she was showing her love and passion. He couldn't hold a grudge longer than she could apparently. He turned his head to her and pulled her face to him and kissed her.

Kagome kissed back, glad that Inuyasha forgave her. For a moment, she thought it wasn't working. But apparently it did, more than she knew.

This time, neither of them wanted to break away, but they had to for air, since the kiss was so intense.

"So shopping it is. Let's go get our stuff to cover our ears and some money." Kagome whispered regretfully. She hated that shawl on her head, it itched her ears. Maybe she'll wear one of her hats she left here. She stood up, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"One more kiss and then we can go" Inuyasha said hungrily. Hungry for her to touch him, to kiss him again.

Kagome smiled and went to kiss him willingly. She really loved his kisses, and if you saw them, you would believe it. He also loved her kisses, it's a lot better than Kikyo's that's for sure, he knew because Kikyo kissed him once or twice, he forgot, but he hoped it was only once.

Suddenly, footsteps were coming up the stairs to the shrine. And the two broke apart in panic. They couldn't let anyone see them without their ears covered. Hand in hand, they jumped up to Kagome's old bedroom and went in just before the footsteps went over the last step.

"That was a close one." Kagome panted. "If they saw us, we'd be swarmed with news people and the news cast for TV."

"I don't know what those are, but I'm guessing that they invade into your life and won't leave you alone. So it's a bad thing." Inuyasha said sitting on the bed.

"You got that right, and since to them, we are just something that someone created. But then they'll look up stuff in history books and find that demons are still alive in the modern world." Kagome explained. She went threw her closet and found a hat that'll go with her one of her outfits. Then she went through it again and got out a black tang top, pink off the shoulder shirt, and a black mid-thigh skirt. The hat was stylish and black with a leather black band going around it.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What, don't like the shawl?" he asked.

"No I don't actually, I think my hat will be more comfortable than that itchy thing." Kagome said taking off her green outfit and put on the cloths she took out. She then put on her hat, making it look good on her. It still itched but not as bad, it was cozy at least.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not a woman, so I don't have to wear them." Inuyasha said happily.

"Good for you. So how do I look?" Kagome asked turning to him.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You look as beautiful as ever." He remarked.

"Thank you, here's your hat, It is comfy right?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, don't worry." Inuyasha said putting his hat on.

"Good, let's go." Kagome went out of the room and Inuyasha followed. Kagome went looking for her mom for some shopping money. "Hey Mom?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen, dear." Erica called.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the kitchen, "Hey, can we borrow some money to go shopping?" she asked politely.

"Sure, here's 500 yen. Oh, Grandpa, Sota and I are going out for ice cream soon. Have fun" Erica said.

"Ok thanks Mom, we will." Kagome called going outside with Inuyasha, grabbing her purse on the way out.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the mall. First stop, food court.

Inuyasha only came there to get the ramen; otherwise he'd never enter the food court. He hated most of the smells here. Kagome now understood why, since this is her first time coming here as a half-demon. The smells were unbarable and way too strong for her liking.

Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting in line when Kagome spotted Yuka and Hojo by the entrance to the food court.

"Humph." Kagome said turning away and crossed her arms, with her eyes closed angrily.

Inuyasha heard her, "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked worried.

"Look for yourself" Kagome said with annoyance in her voice. "By the entrance."

Inuyasha looked around and saw Yuka and Hojo. "What are they doing here?" he growled.

"Watching us obviously, but the strange thing is I can't catch their scent. They've been following us for a while because I could hear their footsteps." Kagome grumbled.

"Oh crap! Do you think that they were the ones who went up the step?" Inuyasha asked as something dawned on him.

"I don't know, I didn't smell anyone then. That's why we were caught off guard." Kagome explained opening her violet eyes angrily. She suddenly caught on to what he was trying to say, "Crap! I think they stole my unscented spray! But we need that at…uh… at home!" Kagome said worriedly. Looking around at those around her, if she said in the Feudal Era, there would have been a problem.

"I think they did too," Inuyasha agreed looking at them with terrible anger in his voice.

Kagome went through her purse, desperately looking for the perfum bottle. When she couldn't find it, she slumped into Inuyasha's chest hopelessly. "What are we going to do?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha pushed her back gently by the shoulders and she looked at him with worried eyes, "First, we are going to enjoy some ramen. Okay?" he told her softly.

Kagome nodded and smiled. They were fifth in line now, but Kagome and Inuyasha kept an eye on Yuka and Hojo, but only out of the corner so they wouldn't know that they were watching them. Sometimes they would pretend to talk to each other so they could see Hojo and Yuka better.

"What can I get you two?" the cashier asked politely when it was their turn.

"Two bowls of ramen and two bottles of Sprite please." Kagome replied politely in return, paying the amount of 4.25, which is like 8.55 yen. **_(I don't know if that's true or not, all I know is that American money is a lot cheaper in Japan.)_**

It took a few minutes to get it ready, then Inuyasha and Kagome went to a table and ate like the other people, and not fast and speedy as if it were a race like they usually do. They couldn't bring attention to themselves, especially if Yuka and Hojo were there.

Inuyasha was on the side of the table that allowed him to see Hojo and Yuka. Kagome was on the other with her back to them. She couldn't stand to see Yuka at the moment. Especially after what she did yesterday. She almost growled at the thought, the irritation was already plastered on her face however.

Inuyasha was glaring at them the whole time. Even when they started to move to a restaurant and got some food.

"What are they doing?" Kagome whispered, noticing that his eyes were moving. But still eating her food. It wasn't the best tasting ramen, but it'll have to do. She even made better ramen then this.

"They are getting food and coming this way." Inuyasha informed her angrily.

Kagome almost squashed her soda bottle she was so frustrated. _Keep calm Kagome. This isn't the place for a fight, let alone a battle._ She thought to herself, taking a few long deep breaths.

"Hey you two! It's weird to see you guys here. I thought you were here to see your family Kagome?" Yuka asked her as they approached happily. Too happy in Kagome opinon.

Kagome didn't bother look at her but crossed her arms. "Well, I have every right to go to the mall when they went out for ice cream don't I?" she asked not hiding the anger and irritation in her voice.

"Of coarse you do Kagome, but…" Yuka started looking confused.

"Then why bother asking that question?" Kagome demanded interupting her.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Yuka apologized, though unsure why.

Kagome didn't answer, but continued eating her ramen.

"Uh, can we sit with you two?" Hojo asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Kagome moved over and sat by Inuyasha. "Sure, on that side though."

Yuka and Hojo sat where Kagome told them to sit stiffly.

"Uh so what you are you two planning for the week?" Hojo asked trying to start a conversation.

Inuyasha glared at him, "Why?"

"Well, maybe we can all go to the movies or something." Hojo said smiling weakly. He was already nervous as it was, now even more so under the death glare Inuyasha was giving him.

"Sorry, we have other plans." Inuyasha implied continuing to glare at him. "What I want to know is which one of you stole from us!?" He demanded strangely quiet.

Yuka narrowed her eyes, "How would you know whether or not we stole from you, Inuyasha?" she asked in her soft, gentle tone.

Kagome slammed her fist on the table unable to hold back much longer, "Because my spray bottle is missing! One of you took it!"

"How do you know? Did you see us?" Yuka asked trying to turn around the acusation.

"I just know, you don't have any smell this time. That can only happen if you stole my bottle." Kagome stated angrily.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, "Calm down Kagome. We don't need to waste our breath on these two if they can't gives us the bottle." He told her calmly, but angrily.

Kagome took a deep breath, complying with her mate. She was usless if he told her to do something all thanks to the mark. If he wanted something done or left alone then she had no choice but to listen to him since he was the male of her life. "You're right, I can just…"Kagome started quietly but got interrupted by Yuka.

"Hey! We would give you the bottle, but it's empty ok? So what's the point of giving it back to you if it's empty?" she asked trying to find a way to get them to stay.

"I don't care if it's empty, I still want it back. I can just refill it at home." Kagome replied coldly holding her hand out waiting for the bottle.

Yuka got it out and gave it to her. "Where is home?" she asked curiously.

"Why the heck should we tell you?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked her with suspicion in their voices.

"So we can write you letters of coarse," Yuka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her hands going up as if it was no big deal.

"Well then, give them to my mom and she'll send them to us." Kagome replied and without another word, she got up to leave. She was done with her meal and so was Inuyasha. "I hope to _hardly _see you later." Kagome said walking off, more like stomping off.

Inuyasha grabbed the mess from their meal, threw them away then went after her. "Kagome, wait up" he called after her.

Kagome paused long enough for Inuyasha to be beside her then continued out of the court hand in hand.

Hojo looked at Yuka angrily, "Thanks Yuka, now she'll never want to go out with me." He complained.

"Hey, I'm not done with those two yet. I have a plan" she said and started to whisper in his ear.

"I don't know, she seems pretty angry at me." He said unsure.

"Trust me, it'll work." Yuka said smiling mischievously.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

The two were walking to the park, where they can think. _'Oh Inuyasha, what are we going to do about them? They are probably not going to leave us alone until we go out with them.'_ Kagome thought to him worried._ 'I don't want Yuka to take you from me!'_

'_I know what you mean, but the only way to avoid them is by going home.'_ Inuyasha told her. _'Besides that, it's almost mating season. So if Hojo or some other male touches that mark, you'll get turned on thinking it's me. So you'll definitely have to stay away from him since he really wants to go out with you.'_ He warned, looking behind him to see if Yuka and Hojo were there.

'_But what are we supposed to do about that? It's clear they are onto us, they might have even seen us without our hats.'_ Kagome sighed. "There's the park, you've never been to one have you?" she asked as if they weren't talking at all.

"Nope I haven't. It sure is pretty here." Inuyasha said looking around. _'Maybe we should just go home until mating season is over.'_ He suggested.

"Let's go on the swings, they are my favorite part of the playground." Kagome told him, happily running over to them and sat down.

"So those are what swings are huh?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. He walked over to her and sat on a swing beside her. "How does it work?" he asked unsure.

Kagome laughed, "Like this," she said as she pushed her feet into the ground and moved backwards, then lifted her feet out of the ground and she started to swing. "Then you just kick your feet at the same time." She showed him that too. _'But we can't go home without telling my mom, she'll start to worry. She's probably not even home right now.'_

Inuyasha copied her, but it was pretty hard for him at first. "Ok, now I got it." He said proudly.

Kagome laughed, "I guess it is pretty hard for first timers." She said going higher now.

Inuyasha watched her move her body to make the swing follow her. "Ok, let's see if I can go that high." He said confidently. Surprisingly, he went higher than she could have expected.

"Uh, Inuyasha? You're going too high! The swing it going to break if you don't stop!" she called. She turned and looked around and saw Yuka and Hojo there. _'Inuyasha! Stop the swing when you come back down. Put your feet into the ground to slow down! Hurry, Yuka and Hojo are back!'_ she told him desperately.

Inuyasha did as he was told when he heard Hojo's name in his head. But instead of stopping the swing when he came to the ground, he went back up and he just slipped off the swing and landed on the ground gracefully. When the swing came back around to him, he caught it swiftly.

Kagome went off the swing and laughed. "Who knew you could do that?" she giggled. _'Play along! Say you jump on and off the trampoline a lot or something like that.'_

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, what do you expect when I jump on and off the trampoline a lot?" he told her.

Kagome laughed again, "True to that question." She took hold of his arm and they started walking. She saw the forest she always felt secure in. _'Hey, I have something to show you and this time I know you'll like it.'_

Inuyasha looked down at her, "Hmm, I don't know, you gave in too easily." He said smirking. _'Okay, as long as we can loose those two stalkers. But let's run there ok?'_

'_Okay, but we can't go as fast in the open, wait until we get out of view inside the forest to go our normal speed. Ready, set,'_ "I'll race you!" Kagome said happily. "Maybe this time you can't catch me." She giggled.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Kagome? I got you the last time." He reminded her.

Kagome smiled and let go of his arm, "That's because I went easy on you."

Inuyasha glared at her, "You didn't… Grr, you'll regret that!" he said with a smirk.

Kagome smiled and ran off, "Oh yes I did!" She laughed as she once again got a head start at running from him.

Inuyasha smirked and ran at the normal speed, as he saw everyone here run and he noticed Kagome was too.

At first, they ran in circles, then Kagome headed for the forest.

"Hey! Not cool! Get back here!" Inuyasha shouted, but ran after her anyway. He used his nose to find her when he was in the forest. He followed her scent and went faster in following her. He couldn't see her yet. _'Hey, Kagome where are you?'_ he asked.

'_Just keep following my scent, you'll see me soon enough.'_ She thought back, she stopped until she could hear Inuyasha. She went on her way again.

Inuyasha finally saw her and went faster. He sniffed the air for Hojo and Yuka and couldn't smell them. Meaning if they followed they couldn't find them because they were too fast.

Kagome stopped, she had reached the place she wanted to show him. So she waited on a branch of a tree she stopped at. Inuyasha came as soon as she got settled on the branch. "About time and I just got settled too." She said as she went down on the ground. Landing as graceful as a swan.

Inuyasha looked around, "What is this place?"

Kagome smiled, "This is where I used to go when I was a child. I always felt that someone was protecting me when I came here. But I felt it more at the Tree of Ages. So in order to feel the protection that my father couldn't give, I came here." She told him.

"Why couldn't you father give you protection?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"He died when I was three and that's when we moved in with my grandpa." She explained. "But the feeling isn't in the forest anymore. But I still feel protected though."

"Do you think that your father's spirit walks in this forest?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, he'd have to die in here in order to walk here. I have a few examples why."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said shocked. He looked at her, "Oh, you mean that Kikyo died in the forest so that's why she's walking now?" he asked.

"No, Inuyasha. I mean that you once died in your forest. You were in the forest for 50 years without ageing. Meaning, you were protecting the forest even though Kikyo shot you. The day before I came into your forest, I came here and still felt the presence. But when I came back three days later, it was gone." Kagome finished.

"You think that I was here in the future? But I live in the past." Inuyasha said in unbelief.

"No, Inuyasha. I'm saying that before I set you free, your spirit lived to that day. Ever since I moved here, I felt that someone was protecting me. I'm guessing it was you. You probably thought I was Kikyo, so you wanted to protect me. I don't know, but that's why I brought you here. I think its part of your forest still kept alive and growing." Kagome said smiling.

"Yea, it kind of does look familiar." Inuyasha looked around, "Hey, that's where I used to hide when I was a child." Inuyasha said pointing at a far away cave. "This tree, I used to climb it to build my strength, though it's gotten really tall that's for sure." Inuyasha said as he looked at the tree they stopped at.

Kagome laughed, "Now do you believe me?" she asked.

"Yea, come to think about it. I don't remember just staying on that tree for 50 years, I just remember that I walked around. I guess I did for more than I knew." Inuyasha said.

"That's because I changed the past, silly. If I hadn't gone back in time, you'd still be on that tree, but your body gets destroyed I guess, because it wasn't there when I moved." Kagome laughed.

"Yup, I guess you did change the past. But I'm glad you did" Inuyasha said looking at her.

Kagome blinked, "Wait, you're actually glad about something I did?" she asked looking at him shocked. "But, you didn't like it when I accidentally broke the jewel and when I hit your back after that battle with Yura. When I attacked Naraku when you told me to stay out of the way and..." Kagome couldn't continue because Inuyasha put a finger to her mouth.

"You talk too much, you know that? Besides, it was your fault that those things happened, but if it didn't we wouldn't have met Sango, Miroku and Shippo now would we?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"But if I didn't break the jewel, Kohaku would still be alive. And most of the stuff that happened wouldn't have happened if I didn't break it." Kagome said blaming herself.

"As I said, if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have gotten to love you as much as I did. You also wouldn't have figured out you're a priestess and learn how to use the bow. They happened for a reason and I'm glad they did." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "Oh Inuyasha. Thank you" she whispered.

Inuyasha hugged her back, "I love you…" he whispered. _'My mate.'_ He finished in her mind.

"I love you too." Kagome said happily. Her life is so perfect now; she didn't ever want to leave. She looked up at him and instantly he captured her lips. She greatfully kissed him back.

Inuyasha was happy, he had a mate, and his mate showed him that his forest still existed. He had almost everything he ever wanted. All that's left is a few pups. He heard a few sticks break in a distance, he used his nose. If it was Yuka and Hojo he'd be able to smell them now because the spray would have worn off. His nose told him that it was them, so he continued to kiss her. Soon he knew that they had seen them, because the bush suddenly shook as they dove in it.

Kagome continued to kiss him though. _'It's them isn't it?'_ she asked him.

'_Yup, but if they see us maybe they'll give up.'_ He told her.

'_But we still have to breath'_ she told him with worry.

'_Then we will, don't worry. Just follow my example.'_ He finished his thought.

They heard Hojo gasp, "T-their kissing?" he whispered thinking that they couldn't hear him. "You told me that they didn't like each other enough that they'd kiss!" he hissed at someone.

"Would you shut up? They are going to hear us!" Yuka hissed back. When they turned to look at the couple again, they were gone. "Where did they go?" she asked him. "Come on, they couldn't have gone too far."

Hojo followed her to where the couple was. He was looking around but couldn't find Kagome or her boyfriend. Then they heard someone behind them.

Yuka and Hojo turned around and they saw none other than Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha took Hojo by the shirt and pushed him against the tree. Kagome just glared at Yuka and she moved to the tree on her own.

"Why are you following us?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why are you yelling? Jeez any higher you'd sound like a girl." Yuka whined.

"Shut up and answer him!" Kagome almost growled.

"Because we… we uh…well" Hojo stuttered.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." Inuyasha yelled.

"Hojo, don't tell them!" Yuka demanded. "You'll ruin it!"

Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs. She was trying very hard not to cut Yuka into pieces. "Ruin what Yuka? Our friendship? My life? An idea to ruin my wonderful relationship? What?" she asked with a low deadly voice, however it rose in volume with each question.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Yuka said proudly, yet stubbornly. "I know you won't hit me, you are such a goody goody that you can't bare to hit anyone." She said smugly. "That's how much I know you."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding right?" he asked in unbelief.

"Nope, aren't I right Hojo?" Yuka turned to him.

"Yes, I've known Kagome for awhile. She is too shy and nice to hit." Hojo confirmed.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and back at them, then to Kagome and this time she looked at him, each time he looked at one or the other, his face went red because he was holding something back. And now they both couldn't hold it in any more, they started to laugh. They laughed so hard they fell on the ground, Kagome holding her stomach and Inuyasha pounding the ground.

Yuka was confused, "What's so funny?" she asked, looking at the laughing couple.

Inuyasha was first to get enough breath to talk and stand up, "You think, ha haa, that Kagome is too, ha haa, nice to hurt someone? Hahahaha ha haha," Inuyasha asked/ laughed.

"She is!" Yuka said defensively and desperately.

That just made the two laugh harder.

Kagome couldn't laugh anymore because her sides started to hurt. She got up from the ground. "You guys are funny! You really don't know me then. I'm way different from what you remember." She said, and almost laughed again. She covered her mouth to try and prevent it, her shoulders shaking.

"We haven't seen you hurt any body." Hojo told them.

"Maybe not, but she has and a lot more." Inuyasha took a breath and went to pat Kagome on the back to calm her laughter.

"Kagome? Can I talk to you a second, without him here?" Hojo asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"No, what you want to tell me you can say in front of him." Kagome said. When it was so close to mating season, she didn't want to risk being with anyone except Inuyasha.

"But, I…" Hojo started, but the glares he recieved from both Kagome and Inuyasha made him change his mind. "Fine, how close are you two in your relationship?" He asked.

Kagome blushed, "Uh… what do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean are you guys serious or it's just a simple dating thing?" Hojo corrected.

Kagome knocked herself on her forehead, "Well duh, isn't it obvious? We're serious of coarse." Kagome scolded him. "Why else would we be kissing each other?"

"How old are you again? I forgot with you being gone all the time." Hojo stated.

"How old do I look?" Kagome backfired the question.

"You look like you finished collage." Hojo replied.

"There you go." Kagome said annoyed.

"But how is that possible if you're in the same grade as we are? We became seniors this year."

Kagome shrugged her answer.

"How far are you in the relationship?" Hojo continued to ask.

"We've been dating for a over a year." She snapped at him.

Hojo was about to ask another question when Kagome threw her hands in the air frustrated.

Kagome scowled at him, "What's with the 20 questions? Are you a reporter or something? No! So stop asking dumb questions." She said turning to leave.

"Wait, just answer this question. Is he really your boyfriend or more than that? That's all I want to know." Hojo almost pleaded.

"I don't have to answer you anything, it's not like **you're** my husband or anything. So just leave Inuyasha and me alone. I don't want to be with you anymore. I like who I have now." Kagome sighed.

"But…" Hojo started.

"No buts! She answered you even if it wasn't the answer you wanted." Inuyasha said. "Leave her alone, or else." Inuyasha went beside Kagome and she abruptly kissed him on the lips.

Hojo looked away, she just answered his question. He's more than a boyfriend normally is. When Kagome and Inuyasha started walking again he looked up.

Kagome looked back and glared at him, warning him not to come between her and Inuyasha ever again. She gave a more deadly glare at Yuka but with the same meaning, but more dangerous. Then she faced forward, leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as she hooked her arm with his.

Hojo's conclusion was correct, that Inuyasha fellow was more than a boyfriend. But how much more he didn't know. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome were out of sight.

Yuka stepped up, "Come on, are you just going to stand there all day or what? Don't you want Kagome to go out with you?" she asked.

"She won't and can't." Hojo replied sadly, looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Yuka demanded.

"They aren't just boyfriend and girlfriend, they are more than that." Hojo said.

"Then we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Yuka asked him, a evil like smile spreading on her face.

"No, I'm not going any further into her life. We already know things she never wanted us to know Yuka! She deserves to be with the man of her dreams and that man is Inuyasha." Hojo told her. "Even if they have strange features and ears, they are still entiled to love."

"Well, even if it is. You are still going to go out with her like you wanted to. I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind if I step in as her for two hours while you and Kagome go to a movie." Yuka told him.

"No, I won't do it anymore!" Hojo said and he started to stomp off.

"Oh yes you will." Someone's voice he didn't know said from Yuka. Yuka grabbed his arm and he felt something go inside him and all went black. "Now, come on. We got us two people to round up for ourselves." She told him.

"Yes, let's go." Hojo said. They went off into the forest.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally made it to the shrine.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you to return." Erica said happily, coming up to them.

"You have? Why?" Inuyasha asked uncertain.

"Because, I have something to show you." Erica smiled.

"Show us?" Kagome asked confused.

Erica nodded.

"Okay, but let me go get some stuff from my room." Kagome said.

"Sure, but here. I bought these for you a few months ago. They are the same cloths as your green outfit. I thought you'd need three or four of each so I got four of them." Erica said handing Kagome four light green tang tops and four dark green skirts.

"Thanks Mom. But can you hang on to them until I come back out?" Kagome asked handing them back.

"Okay, just don't scream or yell ok?" Erica asked, still smiling.

"Uh…ooookkay? Be right back, come on Inuyasha." Kagome said. She and Inuyasha went inside and up the stairs to her room.

Kagome opened the door, to see nothing, literally. "What the heck? Where is all my stuff?!" Kagome demanded to no one in particular.

"Wow, you really made it like home didn't you?" Inuyasha commented looking around.

Sota's head peeked around the door, "Hi Kagome. Why are you yelling?"

Kagome turned to him, "Where is all my stuff?" she demanded again glaring.

"What are you talking about?" Sota asked confused.

"I'm talking about my dresser, my bed, my desk and my cloths!" Kagome yelled even louder.

"Oh, that stuff. Come with me" Sota whistled as he went downstairs.

A fuming Kagome and a calm Inuyasha went downstairs after him.

Sota led them outside to where his mom is. "Hey Mom, can I show them now?" he asked her.

Erica gave back Kagome's cloths to her daughter, "Sure go right ahead. It's already and everything." She smiled.

"Show us what?" Kagome asked, no longer fuming.

"Where you two will be staying at while you're here." Sota said smiling.

"What was wrong with my room?!" Kagome demanded getting back to her yelling level. "Where is my stuff?"

"In a bigger room of coarse. Come on, I'll show you." Sota explained and he started walking.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha surprised.

"Let's go find out what he's up to." Inuyasha said. They both followed Sota to around the back of the house. And what they saw was a home just for them.

"This is for us?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Yea, Mom said that since you're married, we should build you your own house, for whenever you came to visit. That way, no one will know you're here and they can't see it from the front. Besides, no one from outside of the family is allowed back here anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem." Sota explained.

Kagome gave Sota a big hug, "Thank you! It's beautiful!" she squealed.

"Can't breath…" Sota grunted pulling at her arms.

Kagome let go, "Sorry, Sota." She apologized, but still had a happy face.

"It's ok, see ya later!" Sota ran off.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha now just as tightly, but he was used to it so it didn't bother him that much. "Isn't this awesome?" she asked happily.

"It sure is, let's check it out." He suggested smiling one of his rare smiles, happy that she was happy.

"Okay, I'm in for that for sure!" Kagome squealed.

When they walked through the door, they were able to see the kitchen, family room, dining room and the living room with a door that led to the laundry room. Kagome went further on looking around some more. "Hey Inuyasha, I found the bedroom and bathroom!" she called.

Inuyasha followed where she went and found her looking in a walk in closet closet. There were male and female cloths.

"Hey, there you are. Check out the bed, it's a queen size, made for two people to sleep in. It's really comfy too." Kagome explained looking out the closet.

Inuyasha looked at the bed, "So that's what a bigger bed looks like. I thought all the beds were like your old one." He commented laying on the bed.

"Yup, that's what they look like." Kagome went to the bathroom. "It's huge! I've never seen this big of a bathroom before! It's like as big as my old bedroom. There's new towels and everything!"

Inuyasha went to check it out. "You're right it is bigger. And a bigger shower too."

Kagome got an idea, "Hey, I say it's high time we get your hair washed. It'll look much cleaner and prettier when it's clean." She said grabbing the shampoo and conditioner bottles.

Inuyasha looked at her and backed away to the door; "No way, that water is too hot!" he went out the door before another word was spoken.

Kagome shrugged and turned the shower on anyway. When it was warm enough, she undressed and went in.

It's been 15 minutes now, and Inuyasha was getting bored. So he went to the bathroom to check on Kagome. When he entered, he saw his beautiful mate, there, all wet getting cleaned. Her back was to him though. He suddenly had the urge to join her. Even if it meant that he had to get his hair cleaned.

Kagome reached for the conditioner and started to put it in her hair. She washed it out soon afterwards. She went to close the bottle cap, but she felt someone's hands go around her waist. She turned around and there was Inuyasha in the shower with her, naked. She smiled, "So are you ready to get cleaned then?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. He just wanted to be with her. This water isn't so bad either, I guess Sota just had it on super hot. He thought to himself. Kagome smiled and grabbed the shampoo, put some in her hand. Then looked at Inuyasha. He went lower so she could reach the top of his head. She went behind him and went to work on washing his hair, being careful with his ears as she was with hers.

In about 10 minutes they were done, but they were kissing soon after. Inuyasha had Kagome pinned against the wall his hands in hers by her head. Inuyasha started to trail kisses down her cheek to her neck. He was almost at the mark when she stopped him.

"Inuyasha" she panted, "Let's wait till tonight. When no one is awake." She said wrapping her arms around his head, freeing his hands as well as hers.

"Fine" was all he said. He skipped over the mark and continued his kisses. Rubbing her breasts with one of his hands as he passed that area.

Kagome wanted his lips on hers, so she pulled him back up to her and kissed him again. "I (kiss) love you (kiss) so much." Kagome said between kisses.

'I love you too, my beautiful mate.' He thought to her, not wanting to break the kiss.

'Come on, we have to get out of the shower. We can't stay in here forever.' Kagome thought to him as she circled her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

'Okay, fine. But we will continue this tonight!' he thought to her. He had demanded her that they finish tonight. So she didn't really have a choice, in the matter. He was the man of her life and when he wanted something, he was going to get it. Though sometimes she was able to delay that.

'Deal!' She agreed. She wanted to continue anyway, so it didn't really matter. She turned off the shower and got towels for them.

They went to the bedroom and got dressed in the cloths they wore when they came. Kagome's green outfit and Inuyasha's fire rat cloths.

Back with the rest of the family:

CRACK! BOOM! THUD!

Erica screamed. "Get out of my house! You weren't invited!" she demanded as she backed away from the front door. She had just come out of the kitchen into the hall when thirteen people came into her house by knocking down the door. She was about to scream again, but a gun was put to her head.

"Shut up and tell us where Kagome's room is!" a harsh voice told her.

"Upstairs, but please. Don't hurt my father and my son!" Erica pleaded, holding up her hands.

Inuyasha and Kagome heard everything. Kagome was about to jump outside and shout for her mom, but Inuyasha stopped her and covered her mouth. 'We need to save them, Inuyasha!'

'We will, but you can't yet. They are looking for you, so I want you to wait here. I'll check it out.'

'No, they need me. My family needs me!'

'I'll call for you.'

"Hey! This room is empty!" a voice from upstairs yelled to the one with the gun to Erica's head.

"Where is Kagome?! Tell me or we'll get the boy!" he threatened pressing the head painfully against her head.

"She left! She went home and took all her things." Erica cried as she cowered under the gun, falling to her knees.

"The truth woman!"

'Inuyasha! Please!' Kagome thought desperately. Worry clear on her face as she looked at him.

BOOM!

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the sound of someone landing on their roof, "Hey, guys! There's a hidden house over here! Let's check it out." Someone called.

The guy that held the gun turned to Erica. "You're lucky, she better be there or else." He pushed Erika to the ground and went outside.

'Inuyasha! What are we going to do? We can't fight them, if we do. The cops will be on our tales!''

Inuyasha looked around, 'Come on, let's hide in here.' He told Kagome. They went to the living room and he took off the cushions of the pull out bed-couch, luckily, the mattress and spring wasn't in it yet. He gently put Kagome in the closest one, put the cushions back on, then went to the other one and did the same thing with himself. 'Breath lightly and don't make a sound.' His protective instincs kicking.

'Okay, but we have to hurry before my family gets hurt.'

They heard footsteps enter the house. "You, check in there and there with these three. You three go in there and there. You four, come with me." One voice commanded.

"What are we looking for again?" one asked.

"We're looking for the girl with black hair. If she has weird ears, it's the one we want." The other responded.

Kagome's eyes widened at what she just heard. Black hair and weird ears? That was her! They were looking for her! But how did they know about her ears?

"But…"The one to give the directions said strictly. "There might be a male that have the same ears, if you find him…put him to sleep." The person finished.

"Uh, but sir! We don't have any sleeping gas." A different person said.

"Grr, you are so dumb. I meant kill him" the other corrected angrily.

"Oh, ok"

"Let's look in this room first." One said going into the kitchen.

'Inuyasha! What are we going to do? If you die, I'll die and they get nothing. If I go, who knows what they'll do to me? I don't want you to die! I love you too much!' Kagome thought to him, a few tears ran away from her eyes.

'Don't worry, I'll think of something. Please, Kagome. Don't cry, you know I can't stand it.' Inuyasha replied, catching the scent of her tears.

'I know, but the thought of loosing you is unbearable.' Kagome thought to him sadly.

'I'll be careful.'

'Inuyasha! You must be extra careful, in this era there are stuff that can kill you in an instant. They have one of those things with them. It's called a gun, it's held in your hand, one finger in front of something called a trigger. If they pull the trigger, you're dead right then and there. Unless it misses you or didn't hit you in a death for certain spot.' Kagome thought worriedly.

'Alright thanks. But I will tell you this. I promise that I'll come for you if anything goes wrong. I won't die either.' Inuyasha assured.

'Promise?' Kagome asked just in case.

'Promise, I love you.'

'I love you too.'

"There's no one in here, sir!" a far off voice called.

"Ok, there's one more room. Let's go." The one who commanded them said.

The ten men or women came into the living room.

"Search every where. In every crack and cranny."

Kagome held on to her breath, watching the shadows coming from the men. One of them stopped in front of her couch. Crap! Kagome looked behind her, there was usually a gap between the front and back so the mattress could fit inside properly. She saw it and backed up and went inside it as quietly as possible. Then she positioned her arms and legs so she would be able to lift herself if they lifted the cushions and be out of view.

The shadow came closer and soon she saw that the person was going to sit down. When the person did sit down, they sunk in the couch for there was no support underneath.

"Hey, there's nothing under the cushions." The person called, it was a male

"Good, look under them. Beware, it might be the male. He is extremely protective of her, so if you do find the girl. Don't say anything about it or else the male will come from his spot and try and save her." The commander warned.

"Are they dogs or something? Because only dogs protect the girl putting himself in harms way for her." The male asked.

"I don't know, but she will struggle so take three over there to look with you."

Three more shadows came over to her couch. 'Inuyasha, they've found me!'

'Did they lift the cushions yet?'

'No, but they will. Then they'll see me.' Kagome thought to him. She saw a crack of light shine through where they were lifting the cushions. Suddenly, she heard a growl come from the silence.

"What was that?!" one asked. The cushion was put back down.

"I don't know, but I think it's the male. He's near, he knows that we are close to the girl." Be on guard. You, did I tell you to stop? Look in that couch!"

"Yes sir!" they went to lift it again. This time, the growl went louder. She went up into the hole that was there and pulled her hair back behind her. It was a very good thing that she did a lot of exercises with her arms and legs.

"That's it! She's in that couch! Get her out, quick!"

The cushions were suddenly pulled out of the way fast but they didn't see anything. "Nothing's in here." One of the four said.

"Hey wait, there's a hole. You, go in and look to see if she's there." The first said.

A man came part way into the couch and looked in the hole and he ended up with a scratch on his nose, "She's here!" he called as he grabbed his face. He smiled and punched her in the stomach to make her fall, getting revenge for the scratch as well.

She let go of the walls she was supporting herself up on and fell to the ground painfully, holding her stomach. But she let go of it to protect herself. She started her own growl.

"Get her out of there, but don't scratch her! If we get her out unharmed, perhaps the male will think we're friendly and let us go." The commander said quietly.

"Ha ya right! You're trying to kidnap me! You think he won't come to save me? You're way out of line!" Kagome yelled stubbornly at them.

"She talked!" The one that was there first, said.

"Who cares, get her out!" The one on the left of him said. All the people in the room were males.

They started to pull at her arms and legs to get her out.

Kagome growled and tried to scratch them in self-defense. "Get away from me!" she yelled as she tried to kick her legs out of their grasp.

The cushions from the other couch suddenly went flying and Inuyasha came out. "Let go of her or else!" he growled dangerously.

Five men went in front of him, "You're not going anywhere fella."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of a click as one of them pulled out something.

"That's the gun! Look out!" Kagome shouted while being dragged away from the hole.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, then he jumped back and out of the way just before the gun was fired.

The four that were trying to pull Kagome out, finally had good grips on her wrists and ankles and pulled her up and over the edge of the couch. Kagome struggled more now, "Let go! You have no right!"

"She's a feisty one" One of the ones on the right said, smirking. He slid a hand down her right leg, leave one hand on her ankle.

Kagome growled and used the method she learned a year ago from Naraku. She relaxed and then closed her fingers and slipped her hands out of their hands. She then went to the ones holding her feet by slashing the air near them, going more deadly to the one sliding his hand to feel her. They let go thinking she was going to cut them. She was on her knees, her fangs bared and her claws out stretched.

"She's slippery too." The far right one said.

"Get her!" The commander shouted.

They jumped to grab her at the same time but she jumped up and over them. She ran over to Inuyasha. "Sorry boys, but I'm taken." Kagome said smugly. She latched herself into Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around him.

Inuyasha smirked putting a arm around Kagome, "Nice one."

"Thanks, I learned the smart remarks from the best." Kagome replied, winking at Inuyasha.

"You still need to teach me how to do slip out like that." Inuyasha told her.

"Maybe later, now we have kidnapers to get rid of." Kagome replied.

"Hey! Enough talk!" the commander said.

The group circled them. "There's no escape." One said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "No escape? Are you sure?"

They all smiled then at once they pulled out their guns. "Oh yes, we are sure."

The commander came up, "We have your mother in the other house, two of ours is watching her. And another watching the old man and little boy. If you don't come with us, we'll shoot her and the boy." He threatened.

Kagome gasped, "No…" she whispered. She then became really angry. "How dare you!" she growled. She was about to move for an attack but then she heard the guns click and they were prepared for firing. She stopped what she was doing but still growled through her teeth, keeping her look the same.

They started to laugh at how she backed down. "She's smart though." Someone finished from the earlier conversations.

Inuyasha was as angry as Kagome. The men laughed more now when they saw their angry faces.

**_That's it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. It's the longest chapter so far. 27 pages and the last one was 11 pages. Read and review please, I'd really like it. And yes, it is a on purpose cliffe. It's too long as it is._**

**_Next Chapter Review- The commander put Kagome to sleep and Inuyasha turns into his demon form to try to save her but the commander uses Kagome for defense. What is Inuyasha going to do when the commander threatens to touch the mark? Then a woman comes and messes up the commander's plan, who is she? Why does she have pure white cloak and cloths? Find out in the next chapter._**


	3. Hoshi, The Commander

**_Hi guys, how are you? I bet you guys really, REALLY want to read this chapter. If you skim over this part I think you all really do. Anyway, this chapter will have my character that I made up for a role-play and I think that she will be a like for you all. I won't tell you her name yet though. So just enjoy what I have._**

**Warning: If you haven't read Poisoned Memories, you will not understand most of the stuff that goes on in this story. You have been warned, so don't come complaining that you do not understand something**.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, the only character I own is the one that wears all white. I won't say the name yet though._**

_**Chapter 3- Hoshi, The Commander**_

_**-Replay-**_

The men laughed more now when they saw their angry faces.

"Come with us and we'll let the kid and his mother live." The Commander told Kagome.

Inuyasha went in front of her protectively, "You stay away from her!" he growled.

"I wasn't talking to you, mutt!" The Commander shouted. He was so loud that Kagome and Inuyasha's ears went flat on their head.

"Sir! The girl has something on her neck." One of the men behind them pointed out.

"Good eye, Mark. Show me" the Commander, said gong beside the man who told him.

Kagome growled and moved away from him, "Why are you here?! This isn't your property!" she yelled, as she went even more behind Inuyasha, her neck away from the commander's view.

"What's your name, missy?" the commander asked.

"Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome replied coldly.

"What's your first name?" he rephrased.

"That I won't tell you." Kagome growled.

The commander turned and went another way and Kagome just moved out of his view again. "Stop moving!" he commanded her.

"NO!" Kagome growled back.

Inuyasha also growled at the command the commander gave Kagome. "She doesn't have to listen to you or follow your commands!" he barked.

"Well then, I'll make her stop! Separate them!" he commanded.

The men pointed their guns at Inuyasha and four of them grabbed Kagome and tried to pull her away.

Kagome bared her teeth and flexed her claws, threatening to kill them with one swipe.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her close to him. "There's no way I'll let you take her!" he told them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have don't that." The commander said.

The one known as Mark, karate chopped them apart and the four men grabbed Kagome and pulled her away. "Let go! I said let go of me!" Kagome struggled. "Inuyasha!" she called.

"It's useless to struggle, these are the strongest men out of this group." The commander said.

Inuyasha tried to go after her, but men went in front of him, guns aimed and ready. "Don't touch her! Bring her back to me!" he demanded as he fought.

Kagome continued to struggle with the men on her. They grabbed her by the elbows and wrists so she couldn't slip out like last time. So she bared her teeth and tried to bite them.

When it didn't work, she kicked her feet backwards, hitting some in the legs. They let go of her in pain. She got up and was about to go back to Inuyasha when the commander grabbed her from behind and put a cloth over her mouth and nose. It has something on it to make her sleep. She started to cough and scream, struggling to get it off.

"Kagome! What are you doing to her?! Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, going over to them.

"So that's your name, Kagome is it?" The commander asked her smugly.

Kagome tried to move and get the cloth off, but the stuff on the cloth made her too sleepy now. _'Inu-yasha…'_ she thought to him weak and tired. Then she fell limp in the commanders arms, but not without saying, "Don't… hurt…Inuyasha." Her violet eyes going dull and closed lightly.

The commander set her on his leg, then looked at what was on her neck.

"Hey boss! This guy is doing something freaky! His eyes are turning red!" One of the men said.

"Hold him back! Just give me a second!" The commander moved part of Kagome's shirt and saw two hole-like marks in her neck where the shoulder connected. He knew it was a bite mark. He went to touch it when the men suddenly yelled as they were knocked down.

The commander quickly pulled Kagome back in front of him just as Inuyasha was about to strike.

Inuyasha froze his attack instantly. The commander smiled, "That's right, you don't want to hurt her do you? She's your mate, right?" he asked. When Inuyasha didn't move, he continued. He moved the shirt again so the mark was visible. He pointed at it, but didn't touch. "This right here, you gave it to her didn't you?" he asked again.

Inuyasha growled at how close the commanders' finger was to the mark. Completely keeping his attention and focus on Kagome and his finger.

The commander quickly moved his hand back, "Yes, you say. It's yours, your mark. You're right, I have no right to touch it, or her for that matter. You claimed her after all, so she's your property. But you see, I have to take her away for awhile." He explained to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and snarled at what he said. His eyes become a glowing blood red now.

The men got up and started to go for Inuyasha.

"Stop! It's okay, I've got it from here." The commander said backing away to the door.

Inuyasha growled louder and flexed his claws. "No! Set her down and then you can leave!" Inuyasha barked angrily.

The commander stopped moving when he heard Inuyasha say 'no'. He had studied in the history books about demons. They told him everything he wanted to know about demons. So he was careful on his part, even more so because he had Kagome. He knew that it was close to mating season and that the males are extra protective of their mates. If he were to kill Inuyasha, it would also kill the girl. So he didn't want to risk that.

"You think you know so much about my kind, don't you? Well, I can prove most of it false in many ways!" Inuyasha said, moving closer to his mate.

"Hey! Don't come any closer!" The commander said moving away to the door and putting a finger near the mark again, making Inuyasha growl more dangerously. "Yes, I know what will happen if I touch it and also know that you wouldn't like the consequences if I did."

"Then you also know that you'll die if you do!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well, don't come any closer then!"

Inuyasha stopped moving, "Give her back to me!" he demanded.

"All in due time, my name is Commander…" he started but got interrupted.

"I don't care if you're a perverted monk!" Inuyasha yelled obviously pissed.

"Alright, my name is Hoshi." He said finishing.

"Boss, what's going on?" one of the men asked.

"Nothing, just help me get her in the car." Hoshi commanded.

"But what about him?" another asked.

"Move past him carefully, as long as we hold her, he won't do anything vital." Hoshi told them.

"You really think so?" Inuyasha asked with an evil grin.

"Yes, I do" Hoshi replied with his finger close to the mark again. "Let them pass and I promise that this mark won't ever be touched by anyone, except you of coarse."

"How do I know I can trust you with that kind of promise?" Inuyasha growled again. He saw one of the men trying to sneak by him. Inuyasha flexed his now very sharp claws and the man backed away to the others. "I know what your kind want, you want a woman that can give you pleasure. But I am not like you, I want something else!"

"Yes, yes, yes, you want the girl, but I just can't hand her to you. I have been ordered to take her away." Hoshi explained.

Inuyasha started smirking now, "Then your orders will be defied. I will not let you go so easily, especially with my mate!"

"What are you smirking at?" Hoshi asked raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha didn't reply, he just made an even bigger smirk.

Hoshi heard a whistle; he looked down and saw a red eyed Kagome smirking.

"Ello puppet!" Kagome said waving.

"How? I made you fall asleep!" Hoshi shouted in unbelief.

Kagome smirked, grabbed him behind the neck and flipped him over her head. She stood up on her feet. "Correction, you put my human half to sleep. I remained awake, though it took me awhile to gain control."

"But I thought…" Hoshi started to stand up.

"You thought you knew so much about demons." Kagome finished for him. "But guess what, you only know very little! With each demon and each half-demon, they all have only a few similarities." Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha. "Me? I'm a rare demon; I'm half priestess and half demon. No, I wasn't born from a priestess and a demon, if that's what you're thinking. It's rare that the two fall in love let alone marry."

"Then what are you? Why did you become a priestess?" Hoshi asked.

"I didn't, I was a priestess from the beginning. I was able to shoot sacred arrows unlike ordinary priestess. I had sacred powers that exceeded even the person I was reincarnated from. I became a half-demon. I wanted to be like him." Kagome replied looking at Inuyasha.

"Why? How?"

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. "Well since it was purified to do it, she and the one she was reincarnated from use the Shikon Jewel."

"The Shikon Jewel? But that hasn't been around for 500 years! You don't look 500 years old. And her cloths look like they're from this time. But yours look like they're from," Hoshi stopped in mid-sentence to think.

"The Feudal Era? Yes, we are from the Feudal Era. She just moved there a year ago and comes to visit every now and then." Inuyasha finished.

"How?"

"I think you've asked enough 20 questions." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Let my men pass," Hoshi demanded standing up fully.

"As long as you don't take my mate!" Inuyasha said, his red eyes fading and the scar marks on his face going away. He got Kagome back and that's all that mattered.

Hoshi nodded, "I give you my word, I won't try to take her for the rest of my life."

Inuyasha was about to approve when Kagome stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Hoshi asked.

"What about your men?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Alright, My men too. I give you my word that my men and I won't try to take the girl." Hoshi repeated.

"Very well, they can…" Inuyasha started.

"WAIT!" a female's voice called from behind Hoshi. Everyone turned to look as a hooded figure in a pure white cloak came into view. "I wouldn't agree to terms like his." She said.

"Who are you?" Hoshi demanded.

"I am someone you and your entire generation of family have been looking for, for millions of years. But have never succeeded." The woman said. You couldn't see any part of her, not even her mouth. The cloak went to her toes and you can barely see something blonde underneath.

"Why wouldn't we agree?" Kagome asked.

"Because he gave his word that he wouldn't _TRY_ to take you. Instead he _WILL_ take you." The woman explained herself. "Here, this will wake up your human half." She threw a package at Kagome and Kagome caught it easily. The little part of the woman that was revealed, when she threw the package, had a pure white, elbow length cloth that connected at the ring finger. "Use your fire to make it work." The woman explained.

"Fire? But I don't have any matches." Kagome said.

'_Try your 'Fist of Fire.'_ Inuyasha thought to her.

"Oh yea." Kagome put the package in one hand and made a fist with the other. "Fist of Fire!" she called. Instantly, fire engulfed her fist. So suddenly that the men backed away even more.

Kagome put the package over the fire and it released beautiful, yet powerful, smell. She breathed it in and her eyes returned to normal. Kagome sighed, "Thank you." She said putting the fire out.

Hoshi turned on the woman angrily, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I already answered that question." The woman replied simply.

Kagome suddenly remembered. "Mom! Sota!" she said, as she was about to run to go through the window.

"Don't worry, I took care of it." The woman said reassuringly.

"Impossible, those men are the best in the world." Hoshi said.

The woman turned around and back, three men in her hands. "You mean these men? They were blinded before they even knew what happened." She said as she threw them on the ground in front of her. "They will be blind for the rest of their lives."

"But no one can be blinded by looking at anyone except…no… it can't be! You never leave the forest!" Hoshi yelled, scared now.

The woman seemed to smile, "So now you remember who I am." She said softly.

_**Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it that it wasn't as long as the previous one, but it was a needed chapter. I hoped you all like this story so far and that includes Poisoned Memories because this is the sequel so might as well count that one as well right?**_

**_Next Chapter Preview- Erica reveals something about the strange woman in white and some of her secrets. The woman has warned Kagome of what might happen if she isn't careful. But why would she warn Kagome? Is she from the future or does she have a friend that can time travel and showed her the future? But just in case, the woman has become the couples ally for life. Why? Find out in the next chapter._**


	4. Serena, the Heart of Light

_**Hey guys, I am back with the fourth chapter. I hope you guys liked the last two. Thanks purplemaker for all your awesome reviews! This is the chapter where my Role- Play character comes in. Well, here's the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any Inuyasha characters, the one I do own is Serena.**_

_**Chapter 4- Serena, The Heart of Light**_

_**-Replay-**_

The woman seemed to smile under the hood. "So now you remember." She said.

"Why are you here? You never leave the forest!" Hoshi stated.

"On the contrary, I leave quite regularly on missions and many other things. I came here to prevent things that happened in the future because of you. A very reliable source has shown me many events in the future. And for these two, it is very dark." The woman replied. "You are very fortunate to have these two here at the moment or you'd be blinded on the spot, along with your men."

"Wait, you can dim your power?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes, those who are not worthy or pure enough to see me, don't get the chance to see me. Therefore, I cover myself with my cloak because you and your men are not pure." The woman told him.

"But these creatures are?" Hoshi asked pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome. "They are nothings!"

"Nonsense, every living thing, person, animals or even demons are something in the world. These half-demons are included in that. If they weren't, why were they created? Because they are the ones who make a difference in the world. They are better than full demons because they have hearts and minds to think for others and not just themselves. They are better than humans are because they have the bravery and the will to fight other demons instead of relying on others to do the dirty work. In my eyes, everything is a necessity in the world. The world may not know it, but the half-demons are what makes the world a better place for all." The woman explained.

"What are you talking about?" Hoshi asked.

"I mean Commander! That half-demons are one of the purest beings on earth. They may be different in looks, but they are like humans and demons alike." The woman emphasized.

"If that's true, where are all the half-demons and full demons now?" Hoshi demanded.

"They are all around us, full demons in disguise, half-demons trying to hide their scent from them while trying to hide their differences. Most of them, you'll find, live in my forest under my care and protection from the world. People like you drove them off and into my forest." The woman said. "Now, leave this place and never come searching for these two again! That includes your company and your men!" The woman said bringing out a scepter. It had a moon and a sun on top.

Hoshi and the men grabbed the three fallen men and got into their car parked outside of the shrine, then drove off.

Inuyasha and Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for you help and kindness." Kagome said bowing her head to her.

"It is my honor and pleasure to help you both." The woman replied. "Kagome I must tell you something, don't be afraid of him. He can only hurt you if you let him. If you continue the path that you're walking, you will end up seeing him again and be haunted by those Poisoned Memories you have." The woman warned. She pulled back her cloak and put her hood down behind her head and her hair fell out from inside the cloak. She had very long blonde hair pulled back out of her face by a green headband. Her hair went as far as her ankles. She had light blue eyes and a pinkish peach lipstick. She had the looks as though she was eighteen, though her wisdom about a lot of thing and the length of her hair greatly defied that she was eighteen. Her cloths were the same pure white as her cloak. She had a heart shaped shirt from the top that went down the sides like a normal shirt would. The shirt had mid-off the shoulder sleeves. A type of amulet was hanging from her neck, it had a sun and moon engraved in it. She had elbow length cloth that connected at her ring finger on both arms and a band on the top of her left arm. She wore a mid thigh skirt that had shorts underneath. She wore boots that were a bit below thigh high. She had five daggers behind her lower back and two swords on her back behind her shoulders, one green and one purple.. She also had a war dagger on her right thigh partly inside her boot.

Inuyasha and Kagome were amazed at what they saw. The woman looked as though she was a goddess of some sort. But she was not a goddess. It took a while for Kagome to snap out of it and continue the conversation.

"See who? What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Most people know and call me The Heart of Light. My enemies think that I am evil because I blind so many people. But I will give you the privilege of calling me Serena. But do not give my name away." She told them. "The person you ask of, I need not answer, for you already know of whom I speak. But I will tell you that it will be the one that you purified a year ago in the final battle with him." Serena said. She took out a bottle, it seemed to glow brightly in her hands. "Take this, Inuyasha. When all seems impossible **and** unbearable to the peak of your doubts, lift this high above you, close your eyes and call my name. If you do not close your eyes you will go blind. Wherever you are, whatever time it may be or dimension you might be in, I will come to your aid. The time you will most likely need this is when you follow Kagome to save her from the Poisoned Memories she still carries. Don't give it to anyone else, do not hand it to someone for examination. The only way they will be able to examine it is if you are holding it and only you." Serena said handing him the bottle.

"I ain't saying thanks." Inuyasha said taking it and putting it in his hori. "By the way, why would Kagome need saving?"

"You don't have to say thank you. If all goes by what I saw, you will know what I am talking about." Serena said answering Inuyasha's question. "If I tell you, something might go wrong. All I can do is prepare you and warn you of what might come. That bottle is not a one-time use, by the way. I may use it to visit sometimes." Serena said turning to leave.

"If you ever do, watch out for the monk." Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

Serena smiled. "Thank you for the warning. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Until next time." She said as she pulled her cloak back around her and the hood over her head. Her hair seemed to slither underneath the cloak when she put the hood up. She stepped outside, but not without saying, "You may want to cover your eyes." She took out her staff. She mumbled an unknown language as it started to glow a bright white light and it continued to get brighter and bigger, surrounding her body, with each second. Kagome and Inuyasha covered their eyes after about three seconds. In a flash, Serena disappeared.

When Kagome and Inuyasha opened their eyes, it was as if nothing happened. But the time of day was different, as it was almost sundown.

"Mom!" Kagome whispered, remembering her family.

"Let's go check on them now." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She hugged him, "Thank you Inuyasha. You are always there for me and not once did I thank you." She said to him.

"Your smile is thanks enough for me. I just want you to be safe and happy." Inuyasha told her hugging back. He regretfully let go of her, "Come on, let's go see how everyone is."

Kagome grabbed his hand and they went to the shrine. When they went inside the shrine, Kagome was hugged tightly by her mom.

"I was so worried that they took you and I'll never see you again!" Erica cried.

Kagome started to get tears in her eyes but she wiped them away and hugged her back. "I thought they were going to kill you."

"I'm glad that you both are ok!" Erica said. She went to hug Inuyasha but she fell instead.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked going beside her.

"Yea, I'm fine. My ankle just hurts a little." Erica replied.

Kagome examined her ankle. "It's sprained, but it still needs to be wrapped. Inuyasha? Can you bring her over to the couch while I get the wrapping?" she asked, smiling gently.

Inuyasha nodded and helped Erica over to the couch as Kagome left.

"I guess you're used to what she's doing?" Erica asked.

"Yea, whenever I got wounded, she'd put up a fight and 'sit' me to let her see." Inuyasha said, smirking at the memory.

Erica laughed. "That's Kagome for ya, she's always been like that. Ever since her father put her in charge of looking after the family when she was little." Erica told him.

Kagome came back with the wrap and sat on the floor in front of her mom. She began to wrap her foot. "I'm so sorry that you got involved." Kagome said, not looking at Erica, hiding her eyes from her.

Erica laughed, "Nonsense, besides I got to meet the Heart of Light! It's not very often you get to see someone like her." She said pulling Kagome up beside her when she finished wrapping. "She comes out to the real world very rarely. If she is not in the mountains, you can be sure she is out on a mission to make the world a better place."

"Sounds like you know a lot about her." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes, I guess you can say that. But she has many secrets that even the worlds smartest historian can't figure out who she really is." Erica said.

"Historian? Why would she be in history?" Kagome asked.

"She is very, very old. But she remains the same age in looks and body." Erica told her.

"How old is she?" Inuyasha asked.

Erica shook her head. "No one really knows. She herself doesn't know for she had lost count after awhile. She doesn't even celebrate her birthday anymore."

"How do you know all this?" Kagome asked.

"Because, when I was ten years old. I heard that a lot of the men in our city were going to the Unknown Forest to search for the woman who blinds people. In that forest are many strange animals and creatures. That's why it's called the Unknown Forest. Few have claimed to have seen a few of the creatures. One said that they saw a unicorn or animals that can talk. But the one that really caught peoples attention was the two creatures that took the form of a human, but wasn't one. At first sight from far away, people could have mistaken one of them to be the Heart of Light. But when you really look closely, you can see that one was a male with silverish blue and he had pointed ears along with the female beside him. The male as some sort of fur around his shoulder and he had strange light colored cloths with a broken armor across his chest. The female also had armor but she was wearing a dark purple outfit." Erica started her story.

"Hey! That sounds like Sesshoumaru and Kikyo!" Inuyasha and Kagome said looking at each other.

"BUT!" Erica said, getting their attention. "Many did not believe them. I heard that story from my mom, who heard it from her grandpa and so and so forth. When I was told the story at age ten, I wanted to see if I can find the Heart of Light to ask her about the creatures. I lived near the Unknown Forest then and I figured that maybe I could actually be one of the first to ever see the Heart of Light. So, at the break of dawn, I left home into the forest. Around ten o'clock, I couldn't find my way back home and I got lost. I sat down the moment I knew I was lost, knowing that someone would find me if I stayed in one spot. It soon became dark and I started to get scared. That's when I saw a bright light in the distance. I called out for help and the light stopped moving as if it was looking for who called out. Then it started to come to me. After awhile, I couldn't look at the light because it was so bright. I closed my eyes and looked away from it.

_Flashback:_

"_Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." A soft voice said to me._

_I saw the light dim greatly and I carefully opened my eyes. "W-who are you?" I asked._

_The voice belonged to a woman with the kindest face I have ever seen. She had blonde hair that came to the middle of her lower legs, pulled back by a light green headband. She was wearing a pure white cape around her self so I could see what she was wearing underneath. She had soft light blue eyes and she looked the age of 18. She smiled and held out her hand. "It matters not who I am, but I heard you call for help. Are you looking for someone or are you lost?" she asked._

_I took her hand and she pulled me up to my feet. "Both! I was looking for the Heart of Light when I got lost."_

"_Come, I will take you home. You can tell me why on the way." She said gently._

"_But aren't you going somewhere?" I asked._

"_I was on my way to a mission, but I think it can wait. Children and all living things come before anything else." She replied._

"_Aren't you a little young to be going on a mission?" I asked again._

_The woman laughed. "I suppose I look like that I am, don't I? But appearance can be deceiving sometimes. I am much older that I look." She stated and we started walking._

"_Then how old are you?"_

"_I do not know anymore. I have lost count for sometime now." The woman said.  
_

"_Why? If you celebrate your birthday you should know." I said smiling._

"_I suppose that is true, but I gave up on that long ago. I'd need a very big cake to put all the candles on." The woman said smiling back._

"_Where's your family? Did you ever have a boyfriend?"_

"_My mother is dead, my father will be soon and my brother is with him as a slave, remaining the same age for as long as he's there. No, I never had a relationship in my life." The woman told her._

"_Aren't you lonely sometimes?" I asked._

_The woman had a saddened expression on her face. "I used to be very happy." She smiled after that as if nothing happened. "Now, why were you looking for the Heart of Light?" She asked._

"_Because my mom told me a story about her and the strange creatures that live in her forest and I wanted to asked her if the stories are true." I explained. "It's been my wish to someday meet her."_

"_I think your wish will come true." She said. _

_Before I could say anything else, we arrived at my house. I saw my mom come running out and I went to hug her. Behind me, I didn't notice that a flash of light came and gone and when I turned around to say thank you, the woman was gone._

_End of Flashback:_

"It was afterwards that I realized that the woman was the Heart of Light. My wish had come true." Erica said. "When I saw her tonight, I knew it was true. "

"And she looked the same from the last time you saw her?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, she still looks 18, not a thing different about her. The only thing that I noticed that was different was the length of her hair, it is longer than the last time. She cuts it every now and then because her hair still grows but it will never turn gray." Erica said.

(Lucky, I want to be like her so my hair doesn't turn gray and I can look young forever.)

"Thank you for taking care of me. But you need to take care of someone else now. You need to take care and raise your own family." Erica said to her daughter.

Kagome smiled and hugged her, "I'm glad you're alright." She said as she stood up and went beside Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight so you two can go and get some sleep now."

Erica smiled.

"Okay, goodnight." Kagome said.

"Goodnight." Erica replied laying down.

Inuyasha and Kagome said went to their house and Inuyasha locked the door for her.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you." She said

Inuyasha laughed, "You're welcome." He replied.

"So would you like some ramen?" Kagome asked.

"You bet!" Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome laughed, "Coming right up." She went into the kitchen as he went to the living room and got out two packages of ramen.

Suddenly, someone came behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist and a hand over her eyes, making her jump a little.

_**That's it guys, I seem to put a cliffe for every chapter. I only did for this one, because this chapter is supposed to be all about Serena, so yea. Sorry if you don't like me putting cliffes, but it's a suspense story so I got to, in order to keep the suspense. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter preview- Kagome gets some visions and nightmare of Naraku. She finds out that Naraku is somehow controlling Yuka and Hojo. Plus, Inuyasha and Kagome try to get some pups. What will Kagome and Inuyasha do about their stalkers? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	5. Visions, Nightmares and Friend Troubles

**_Hi guys, how are you? I'm doing great. I got the funniest review on August 4th, 2006 from Yukiashii, miroku's sister (Sp?) Thank you for that review. It really motivated me. It's too bad that you aren't signed in as a member or else I would have told you personally. Your review has cheered me up and motivated me for this chapter. Thanks again. To those of you who know Aneia, could you tell her that I finished my other story and made this sequel? She hasn't given me a review for a while and I would like to know why. Thanks. Here's the next chapter, enjoy._**

**_I edited this chapter because I thought it could use it. I hope you like it, I even added another lemon for you all who love lemons._**

**_Warning: This chapter contains two lemons and a lime! If you are not of age, don't blame me if it gets stuck in your head. I will put when the lemons come up so you can skip if you like._****_ This is my first lemon story ever, so don't be so hard if you don't like it. If you haven't read Poisoned Memories, you will not understand most of the stuff that goes on in this story. You have been warned, so don't come complaining that you do not understand something._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the character I do own is Serena and Hoshi and in my other story Kiri._**

**_Chapter 5- Visions and Nightmares_**

**_-Replay-_**

Suddenly, someone came behind her, wrapped a very unfamiliar arm around her waist and a hand over her eyes. She jumped at this.

"Guess who?" the voice, said.

Kagome sniffed the air and instantly knocked the person away from her. "What are you doing here Hojo?!" she demanded, backing away from him.

"I just came to visit. Is that a crime?" Hojo asked, stepping towards her.

Kagome kept her eyes on him, making sure he doesn't try anything. "Inuyasha!" she cried.

"He can't come right now. He's a little busy with his new girlfriend." Hojo said smirking.

Kagome's ears went flat on her head as he continued his way to her. "Stay away from me!" she warned.

"Those are cute ears, they make you look prettier." Hojo commented.

Kagome hit a wall behind her. "Inuyasha!" she called more desperately.

"Inuyasha" Hojo mimicked. "You're with me, not him!"

Kagome closed her eyes as terrible pain shot through her mark. When she opened them, her eyes were red. She got a big smirk on her face. She kicked Hojo out of her way and she ran to the living room. "You just had to come back to get my man, didn't ya?" she asked flexing her claws dangerously. "I warned you Yuka and now you are dinner!" Kagome laughed.

Yuka was on top of Inuyasha on the couch. "Hey, it's little miss bodyguard." She said smiling while moving her hands over his clothed chest. "What? Do you hate the fact that I kissed him?" she asked.

Inuyasha growled and pushed her off of him. "Yea! It was disgusting!" he shouted as he went to Kagome. He kissed her lips to calm her down. _'Use the powder!'_ he thought to her.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She was going to put her to sleep then eat her.

"Hojo! I thought I told you to keep her in the kitchen!" Yuka shouted at him as he came in the room.

"Naraku, we have the same mind…" Was all Kagome heard when she blinked. The timer for the ramen went off in the microwave.

"What was that?" she whispered to herself. She shook her head and she pulled out the bowl of ramen, the smell making her forget most of what happened.

She was about to bring it to Inuyasha when he came to the doorway. "Impatient are we?" She asked.

"Feh, I'm hungry is all." Inuyasha said sitting down at the table.

Kagome laughed and put the bowl in front of him. "Here you go," she said. She sat on the other side of the table. Then she thought back to what she just saw. _Was it all a dream or vision?_ She thought to herself. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was halfway done, he stopped eating to talk. "What?" he asked.

"Has Yuka ever kissed you?" Kagome asked not looking at him. She was fiddling with the bottom of her skirt.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Please, just tell me." Kagome said, still not looking at him.

Inuyasha went in front of Kagome. "Kagome, you're the only one I've ever kissed since we mated." He said sincerely. The only other woman he kissed was Kikyo, but that was before he knew he loved Kagome.

"But she never came up to you and kissed you?" Kagome asked again, her eyes on her skirt.

"No, I promise. Why are you asking me this?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"I saw her a while ago and told me that you were a good kisser." Kagome lied. But she made it sound like it was the truth. She hated lying to him, but she didn't want Inuyasha to worry about a silly vision.

Inuyasha put her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Don't listen to her anymore. I would have pushed her back before she even got close." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome smiled and hugged him. After about two minutes, they pulled apart. "Finish your ramen before it gets cold." Kagome said, happy now.

Inuyasha finished eating hungrily. In a minute he finished it. "Ah, much better." He said setting the dish down in the sink.

Kagome stifled a laugh.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What?"

'_Nothing'_ she thought to him, still trying not to laugh.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said irritated. "Tell me!"

Kagome shakily got a mirror and gave it to him.

Inuyasha looked in it and saw a few stray noodles on the sides of his face and on top of his mouth. The ones on his face made him look a little like Sesshomaru and the one on his mouth created a mustache.

Kagome could hold it anymore when Inuyasha saw himself. She began to laugh hysterically. "You should have seen your face!" she laughed.

Inuyasha took them off and threw them away. "Yea, yea, laugh it up Kagome. I'm going to bed." Inuyasha said going out of the kitchen.

Kagome stopped laughing, she was afraid that Hojo was in the house since she had that vision. "Hey, wait for me!" she called running after him. She was just about to pass the dinning room when a pair of arms came out along with a roar. Kagome squealed and jumped. She looked to see Inuyasha there with a smirk on his face. "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" she whined. She was relieved that it wasn't Hojo that's for sure.

Inuyasha pulled her to him. "Sorry." He said seductively. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

**(Lemons start here! Skip over it if you don't want to read it.)**

Kagome did the final step for him and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha lifted her off her feet, still kissing her though, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss as he walked to the bedroom.

Kagome busied her hands, when they fell on the bed, and took off Inuyasha's haori and inner shirt. Kagome moaned as a set of warm lips were pressed to her neck, right on top of the mating mark on the left side. The lips then started to suck on the mark, sending bolts of pure pleasure straight to the place between her legs, the spot that was now throbbing with the need for the man in front of her.

Inuyasha proceeded to ravish her neck with kisses, taking time to suck on his mark. He knew what the mark did. It heightened all of the feelings he caused his Kagome to experience… oh yeah, this was going to be good.

Kagome could not seem to catch her breath as Inuyasha made his way down her front, taking off her shirt. Then the bra was next and as soon as Kagome got it off for him, he proceeded to move to her left breast, sucking incessantly on her beaded nipple, relishing in her moans. His other hand running down her stomach and her sides as he did his work. He sighed as Kagome lifted her hands to massage his ears. He groaned as she gently rubbed at the base, the vibrations from his moan causing the sensations on her nipple to increase, and Kagome to moan in turn.

Kagome decided that she had had enough of Inuyasha being in charge, so she entangled her legs in his and flipped him over on the bed so she can be on top. She promptly started to work on the ties of his hakamas. As she worked on the ties, she started to kiss his chest, lightly circling his nipples with her tongue and sucking on the tight little beads, eliciting several moans from Inuyasha's lips. She made her way down to his stomach and dipped her tongue into his belly button as she came upon it. When she had freed his erection, she gave him no room to switch their positions as she sucked his member into her mouth. She loved to do this, love the feeling of control she had over her mate. He may be a half demon like she is and as strong as she is, but he was reduced to whining and begging when she got him like this. His groans and growls were music to her ears.

Inuyasha loved the feel of his mate's hot, wet mouth encasing his erection. All thought fled Inuyasha's mind when Kagome began to deep throat him. Every time his head hit the back of her throat, a spasm would shoot all the way up through his member to his balls. He loved when Kagome would do this to him, and he knew that when she was done, he would be back on top so fast she wouldn't know what had licked her until it was too late. Ha-ha, well, he'll tease her before he'd entered her though. He felt that tightening in his body that let him know that he was about to cum.

His release came upon him. He looked down to see his breath-taking mate swallow every drop that came out and then she licked him clean. In a flash, Inuyasha had Kagome on her back. Inuyasha proceed to yank off her skirt and panties all in one clean sweep. Her aroused scent hit him full on as he dipped his head toward her welcoming heat. He gave a tentative lick around her clit, and then suddenly thrust his tongue into her tight passage.

"I-Inu… Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned enjoying what he was doing to her. His thrusting tongue was driving her nuts, and he knew it. All Kagome could do was writhe and moan, hoping that this sweet torture would end soon, but hoping at the same time that it would never end. When his hand came into play and started to rub rough little circles around her clit, she shuddered as her climax washed over her. "INUYASHA!" Kagome practically screamed. She would have if her mother weren't right across from their house. She could feel him licking her clean, and then pushing himself up and positioning his now throbbing member at her entrance, but didn't enter and kept a few inches away. This is where the teasing comes in. He kissed her some more on her lips.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips, begging him to come inside. When he didn't respond, she lifted her hips and rubbed against him.

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome hit the bed in frustration. He knew that she wanted him and he really wanted her. But he wanted to tease her first.

Kagome pounded the bed again and growled. "Inuyasha! Please!" Kagome moaned when he pulled away to get air. Kagome lifted her hips one more time, this time it sent wanting to Inuyasha and he pushed her hips back down so he could enter.

Inuyasha smiled as he finally got his mate begging him for something. So he pushed his erection into her waiting entrance gently. As he pushed home, Kagome gave another pleasurable moan as the motion brought more ripples of pleasure to her body.

Inuyasha started up a steady rhythm, in out in out, speeding up every time he heard moan for him to go faster, her body moving with him. Moments later, when he felt her walls begin to flutter, he sped up even faster and started to just pound into her wet passage. He definitely loved the woman, especially when she was hot, wet and writhing beneath him.

Kagome was helpless against the onslaught of emotions and sensations elicited from her mate pounding himself into her tight passage. She could feel the tight coil within her begin to tighten further, and knew that she was very close. She was so close that she was about to scream in frustration, until she heard Inuyasha pant in her ear, "Cum for me Kagome, cum and scream my name." That did it for Kagome. All she could do was grasp Inuyasha's shoulders as her climax washed over her. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha could not hold back anymore, and thrust violently into his mate's tight sheath one last time. His seed shot out and into her waiting womb. He collapsed on top of her, resting his head at the crock of her neck, panting.

**(End of Lemon)**

They were both sweaty and panting now. Kagome kissed his lips a few times. "I love you and I always will." She moaned into his ear.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too, my beautiful mate." He whispered. He gently pulled out of her and laid down beside her, bringing the covers on top of them.

Kagome laid her head on his chest, not wanting to lose the warm feeling of him. His breathing was soft and his heartbeat was music to her ears.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her possessively and they fell asleep like that.

**-Kagome's Dream- (This is a remix of what really happened in Poisoned Memories.)**

"_Wait, instead of Kagome, take me." Inuyasha said to Naraku._

_What is he thinking? If he goes, Naraku will kill him for sure. But he might not kill me though. "Wait Inuyasha, I'll go." Kagome said hesitantly._

_Naraku told the group what they wanted to know. "Now, for your end of the deal."_

_Kagome went to him hesitantly. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I love you. She thought to herself._

_Naraku grabbed her wrist and miasma surrounded them._

_Kagome found herself in a dark room. "Where am I?"_

"_You are in my castle." Naraku said. Instantly his hands went over her ears. "It's time to become my ally..." _

Kagome sat up quickly, panting from the dream. She looked around and saw that she was still in the bedroom. She checked the clock and it was 3: 46 am. _'It was just a dream…'_ she thought as she sighed. Her breaths are calming down now at the thought. She looked up at Inuyasha. He had his eyes open and he had a worried look.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sitting up a little to look at her better, bringing her with him. He held her close though to give her comfort.

Kagome nodded, "Now I am, I just had a nightmare of what happened when Naraku turned me against you." She confessed.

Inuyasha hugged her comfortingly, "It must have been hard on you. But just so you know, I was coming for you the second you disappeared." He told her. "I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Kagome relaxed into his embrace, "Thank you Inuyasha. That means a lot to me." She whispered. "I will be there for you as well." She kissed his shoulder since she couldn't lift her head to kiss his lips.

Inuyasha seemed to have noticed that and lifted her chin and kissed her lips. Kagome kissed back.

Inuyasha's tongue went to her lips asking for entrance and she willingly let him in. His tongue explored her mouth. Their kisses soon becoming more passionate, desperate, and hungry for the other.

**-Another Lemon, - (I just couldn't resist this chance lol)**

Inuyasha's tongue battled for dominance in Kagome's mouth. And soon he had won the battle with a smirk. He kissed her a few times before he went down and kissed her jaw, nipping at the skin as he continued his way down to her mark. "This is for denying me in the bathroom." He told her, huskily, nipping and licking and sucking at the mark possessively and as punishment.

All Kagome could do was moan and hold Inuyasha from the onslaught of pleasure. However, when she moved a hand down to stroke him, he grabbed both her hands and placed them above her head. "Don't move your arms Kagome." He told her the only way he could make her, using his alpha ability against her.

Kagome whimpered at the lack of touch, but nodded, watching him as he slowly let go of her wrists to grope both her breasts and suck on one. Kagome arched her back moaning, trying to get Inuyasha better access to her. Oh how she wanted the cruelty to end but to continue on forever.

Inuyasha let go of the breast he was sucking and biting on and spread her legs open with his knee, rubbing the little bead at her core, earning him a moan with his name in it from his mate.

Kagome's arms twitched with the need to hold him, but she couldn't go against Inuyasha. "Oh….Inuyasha….." she moaned as he suddenly went down and licked the same bud he was playing with before, as two his fingers entered her instead of normally one.

He pumped her slowly and letting his nails graze her inner walls just ever so slightly, but not causing any damage. He watched as her face contorted with need and frustration, then he nipped at her bud gently, but felt pretty harsh considering he used his fang.

"Inuyasha! Please! I promise I won't deny you anymore! Please go faster! Let me hold you again!" Kagome begged, whimpering helplessly, knowing he was doing it on purpose. She really wanted to be completed, and only he could give it to her since he wouldn't allow her to touch herself, saying that it was his job to satisfy her. But there he was, doing the complete opposite of his claim. He was being cruel and cunning in the punishment he made out for her.

Then she felt him start pounding his hand into her, hard and rough, and grabbing her breast with his other hand, making her moan loudly with pleasure.

What Kagome didn't realize is that even though the torture was meant for her, he was also being tortured by the fact that every time he touched her and heard her moan and gasp, he was getting harder. To the point of insanity was his need for her, his beast on the brink of gaining control and just wanting to pound into his mate relentlessly, to make it so she couldn't walk for a week.

Inuyasha growled as he felt her walls clutch around his fingers and smirked as he pulled them out, licking his fingers and denying her her release. He was also ready to release, he realized as he noticed his cock dripping of pre-cum. He heard Kagome whimper and crawled up her body, kissing every piece of skin on the way, until he got to her lips. He gentle brought down her hands letting her know that she could hold him now, as he kissed each one.

Kagome brought him down roughly and kissed him hard and longingly. She kissed him so desperately as if she was kissing him as if he was her life line.

Inuyasha returned it just as passionately as she did as they once again battle for dominance in the war of tongues. He positioned himself while Kagome was still kissing him, knowing that she hadn't noticed it yet. The demon in him scratching at the surface and finally breaking free. He thrusted into Kagome harshly, catching her cry of surprise in his mouth, holding her close to him as he kissed to her mark again to get her back her denied peak, and bit the mark harshly, not drawing blood.

Kagome moaned his name the loudest she's done in awhile, completely forgetting that her family was in the other house, as he pounded into her like no tomorrow, while groping and squeezing her breasts. She felt him release hard into her, but also noticed that he just got right back to being just as hard as to when he first thrusted into her as he continued to pound into her tightening passage as she was on her way to reaching that peak again.

Inuyasha released his seed two more times, each harder than the last, then they both came together. However, the last release Inuyasha spilled into her, had filled him up to the brim and was still flowing by the time he slowed down to a stop inside her, finally returning to normal.

Kagome moved her hips to keep him moving inside her, to force every last bit into her womb, hoping that at least one will stay and create. However, Inuyasha quickly moved in her stead, slowly as she had done, but more effective as he positioned her up more and he was able to hit his head to fill her whole.

He kept it up for five more minute before he finally was drained of fluids. He tried to let Kagome back down into a comfortable position, but she stubbornly kept him fully inside her, filling her up to the very brim.

"I love this feeling of being filled." Kagome finally said, gazing at him with the passion they just had and with love. "If I move, you won't be as fully inside…" she was broke off as he set her down anyway, but he then laid on her, holding most of his weight on his arms, keeping her satisfied.

Inuyasha kissed her softly and lovingly, as they lay there. They kept kissing for a good while, until Kagome decided, hoping that all the liquid in her wouldn't leave her womb, hoping that her demon body had drank the fluid and gave her the family she and Inuyasha desperately wanted. She moved to let him know that he could pull out, and he slowly did.

**-Lemon end-**

They kissed again for a bit longer and soon they pulled apart for air. After a few short but passionate kisses, Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms protectively and possessively. Once again, sleep claimed two more victims.

**-Morning-**

Inuyasha woke up, sleep no longer holding him. He looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and smiled. This was the first time he woke up before she did. He couldn't really blame her though. After the dream she had and their little passion afterwards, it kept her up for most of the night before she finally went to sleep. He slid his hand over her side and torso gently, a soft look in his eyes as he starred at her lovingly.

His ears started to twitch. He thought he heard something. He strained his ears for the sound. It came louder this time. He quickly looked at the clock and it said 8:00 am

He kissed Kagome on the shoulder softly to wake her. _'Kagome, wake up. Your two friends are back and trying to find a way in the house.'_ He thought to her.

Kagome woke up at the words of 'two friends.' She didn't want them here, especially when they weren't dressed.

Inuyasha reluctantly let go of her and got out of bed. Kagome grabbed a nearby robe, just in case her friends did come in, and put it on. She threw one to Inuyasha who caught it.

Inuyasha put it on and they grabbed their cloths. Kagome got some clean underwear from her dresser. She put on her panties first. She was about to take off the robe when she spotted Hojo peeking through the window. She pretended not to see him and walked to the bathroom with her cloths. _'Hojo and Yuka are looking through the windows. Come into the bathroom and get dressed.'_ She said to him.

Inuyasha followed her into the bathroom and closed the door after him.

They finally stopped kissing and making out and finished getting dressed and brushing their hair and teeth. Kagome put a light purple bandanna, to cover her ears and still look pretty, in her pocket for later. Inuyasha opened the door and they went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"What kind of breakfast would you like?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Um, how about that ce-re-al?" Inuyasha said.

"Cereal? Ok, would you like Trix, Reese's Puffs, or Cheerios?" Kagome asked, taking out each box.

"Uh, Cheerios looks good." Inuyasha stated.

"Ok, Cheerios for you and Reese's Puffs for me." Kagome said taking out the bowls and poured the contents in them. She got out the milk and poured it, put it away and put Inuyasha's bowl in front of him. She sat down in her chair and started eating.

Inuyasha was eyeing the spoon, unsure of how to use it. He looked at Kagome holding the spoon and tried to copy her hand shape.

Kagome noticed that he wasn't eating and she saw that Inuyasha was having trouble. Kagome laughed, "Don't you know how to use a spoon?" she asked.

"Uh, I've only used chopsticks, not this weird petal thing. This is like what you'd use to move a boat except smaller." Inuyasha said.

"Well, if you'd like I'll show you how to hold it." Kagome said going behind him.

"Okay" was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome took his right hand in her right hand and put the spoon in his hand holding it in the air for him. "Now you can put your finger here and here, but I like it on the side." She said showing him and put it in his hand again and shaped his hand the same way as hers was. "It's kind of like holding chopsticks except you don't have to separate it to grab something. All you have to do it put it in the bowl like this and bring it back up" she instructed, dipping the spoon in and out. "See, now you have your food."

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You put it in your mouth and back out before you chew. But don't open your mouth when you pull out the spoon or else you won't get any food." Kagome said smiling. She sat back down in her chair and continued to eat.

Inuyasha did as she told him and finally ate his food. When they were finished eating and the dishes were taken care of, they decided to watch some movies.

"I want to pick which one to watch!" Inuyasha said.

"Okay." Kagome agreed sitting down as Inuyasha went to look at the movies.

Kagome remembered her vision from the other day. "Um, Inuyasha?" she asked unsure of how to ask it.

"What?" Inuyasha asked still rummaging through the movies.

"Do you think Hojo and Yuka are acting kinda familiar?" Kagome asked.

"Acting like who?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Like Naraku?" Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Hmm, maybe why?" he asked coming beside her on the couch.

"When I was cooking ramen last night, I had a vision about Yuka and Hojo. Yuka was in the living room with you and Hojo with me. I came in because," Kagome started.

"Wait, is this where you got the idea of Yuka kissing me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling you, I didn't want you to worry." Kagome said taking his hand.

Inuyasha frowned, "I have a right to worry about you, Kagome!"

Kagome let go of his hand and looked away. She hated those looks he gave her when she did something that made him angry with her. He always had a hurt face when she didn't tell him something. It sometimes made her feel that he didn't want to be with her anymore. Kagome sighed, "I know and I'm sorry." She whispered. "Anyway, I came in the room my demon side had taken over because she kissed you and Hojo had followed me. Yuka told him something and he said "Naraku we have the same mind…" and that's all I saw before the timer beeped." Kagome explained. "I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't think anything of it until now." She said still not looking at him.

"If you didn't think of it then why ask me that question?!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome's ears flattened on her head. "B-because, you're my mate! I don't want anyone to take you from me!" Kagome yelled shaking. She turned and hid her face in his chest. "I love you too much to let that happen…" Kagome said, her voice muffled. She was trying not to cry, but was failing miserably. She was shaking from holding in her sadness. "I'm so sorry!" Her face is still in his chest.

Inuyasha noticed that her ears where flat on her head. He put his arms around her shaking form. "No Kagome, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. You were just confused and didn't know what to think of it. I'm sorry that you're sad because of me." He apologized softly. He pulled her away from his chest when the shaking stopped and pulled up her chin. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm staying with you and no one can take me away from you. If they did, they would be punished. So there is no point in separating us." Inuyasha assured.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She went up and kissed Inuyasha briefly. "I don't want to lose you, ever. I will be by your side through every obstacle." Kagome promised.

"You sound like you're going away somewhere." Inuyasha joked. "Anyway, how can Naraku even be here if we killed him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I don't know, but ever since Yuka and Hojo touched my hands they've been different." Kagome pondered.

Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap sideways and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. The blinds were closed on the windows, so they didn't have to worry about hiding their ears. "Oh Inuyasha, what are we going to do about them?" She asked.

"Well, if you are with child, you won't have to worry about being aroused by the mark. Our demon side will still come out though if Yuka or Hojo do anything. But we should be fine for now."

Kagome nodded. "I hope so."

They stayed like that for ten minutes until they heard glass shattering. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and she stood up. Inuyasha stood beside her and grabbed her hand, then led the way to the kitchen. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hat on the way and put his hat on his head. They stopped just outside the doorway to the kitchen. Kagome took her bandanna from her pocket and skillfully put it over her ears without messing her hair up.

**_(A.N. – The living room is the closest to the front door, then the kitchen on the other side about 6 feet away. The bedroom is behind the family room, hidden from the view from the front door. Just to clear that up for you.)_**

"He better not be doing anything with her." They heard Hojo whisper.

"Oh calm down, you'll get her soon and I'll get my man soon." Yuka said.

"How can I calm down when he's in the house? I don't know what you see in him." Hojo said crossing his arms.

"Of course not, you're a guy." Yuka said rolling her eyes.

"Well, you…" Hojo started but then he noticed something on the fridge.

"What?" Yuka asked.

"This picture, it's with you, Eri and Ayame. Kagome looks different now than she did then." Hojo said.

"Yea well, look here. It's her and Inuyasha without those silly hats. Too bad they won't show us. I mean, we already know their secrets." Yuka said pointing to another one.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in front of the Tree of Ages and Kagome's mom caught them kissing without them knowing. It was when Kagome was trying to get Inuyasha to forgive her.

Hojo stuck out his tongue, "No way she's really enjoying that kiss!"

"Yea, Inuyasha looks like he hates her kisses." Yuka said. Though they really look like they love each other and love the others kisses.

Yuka and Hojo were envying the two, wishing that they were the ones kissing the one they like. (Ex. Hojo wanting to kiss Kagome, Yuka wanting to kiss Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows, in the opening of the doorway, still holding Kagome's hand. Kagome was still out of view though. "What they heck are you doing?!" Inuyasha demanded.

Yuka and Hojo jumped at the sound of his voice. "I-Inuyasha, how nice to see you again." Yuka said, putting a smile on her face.

"I'll say it again, what the heck are you doing?" Inuyasha almost growled.

"We're here to see you and Kagome of course." Yuka smiled. "Except I'm the one who wants to see you and he's the one who wants to see Kagome." Yuka stated.

"Well you can forget it and leave!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But… I came here just to see you." Yuka whined.

"I don't care if you two came to wash the floor! I want you both to leave!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Not without Kagome!" Hojo replied.

"She ain't yours! She doesn't even like you!" Inuyasha told him.

"Oh, so she's yours!" Hojo fought.

"Yes!"

"Oh really?" Hojo raised an eyebrow.

"Now, now, Hojo. Let me handle this." Yuka said as she walked up to Inuyasha. "I know you don't mean that, for I'm yours not her." She corrected him.

"No, that's not what I mean! Kagome is mine, mine alone!" Inuyasha said pushing her away. "I don't even like you, so back off and leave me alone."

Yuka came up to him again, and when she was about to reach for him, a hand from the shadows grabbed her wrists. The grip was tightening on her. "Hey, let go! Who are you?!" she yelled.

'_Inuyasha, move out of the way.'_ Kagome told him. When Inuyasha moved out of the way, she kicked Yuka in the leg.

"Hey!" Yuka yelled.

"Hay is for horses and cows like you!" Kagome said.

**_(A.N. – Ouch, that was a good speech if you ask me. My brother said that to my sister once. Except he said 'hey,' she said 'hay is for horses' and he said 'and cows like you.' So that's where I got that from.)_**

"Come out of the shadows so I can see you!" Yuka demanded. She couldn't believe someone could say that to her, especially in front of her crush. She tried to pull her arm out of the person's hand, but it was too strong.

Kagome came out of the shadows with a smirk on her face. "Hello Yuka."

"K-Kagome? For a second there, I thought you were the freaky girl that claims Inuyasha hers." Yuka sighed.

Kagome got a bigger smirk, "Who says I'm not?" she asked slyly.

"Huh?"

Kagome pulled Yuka's arm towards her rather harshly and let go of her arm making Yuka fall to the ground face first. "Inuyasha is not yours, he is mine." She said stepping on Yuka's back. She looked up to Hojo with a snarl. "As for you," she said.

"Are you going to come with me now?" Hojo asked hopefully.

Inuyasha was about to go and take care of him when Kagome stopped him.

Kagome walked up to Hojo. He was expecting a kiss from her but instead…

SLAP! SMACK!

Kagome slapped him first then punched him in the stomach. "I am not yours! I belong to Inuyasha! Man, I wish you were Koga just then, I always wanted to do that." Kagome stated suddenly.

"Wait, I know you don't mean that." Hojo grunted grabbing her ankle.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked. She kicked him off her ankle and walked over to Inuyasha. "If I don't mean it, then why am I going to do this?" she asked. She pulled Inuyasha to her and kissed him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her. Kagome laughed when he did this. When they came back up, they parted for air.

"Inuyasha is mine Yuka! So stop trying to take him away from me!" Kagome said stepping on Yuka again. "We love each other and if you can't accept that, you two were never my friends!" Kagome yelled.

"Who says I wanted to be your friend, dear Kagome?" came a different voice through Hojo and Yuka's mouths. The voice was that of Naraku's.

Kagome blinked a few times, "Just get out and never come back!" She told them.

The two seemed to laugh as they went back through the broken window.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked.

"Hear what?" Inuyasha replied looking at her.

Kagome smiled and shook her head after a moment. "Never mind, it must have been my imagination. Have you chosen a movie yet?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, but I can't decide between three. 'Jurassic Park', 'Monster- in- Law', and 'Shaggy Dog.' Which one do you want?"

"Hmm, let's watch 'Jurassic Park' first. I haven't seen that one in a long time." Kagome said as she took off Inuyasha's hat.

"What's it about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dinosaurs."

"What are dinosaurs?"

"Um, they were kinda like very large lizards that lived over 100 million years ago. The ones on the movie are fake but they resemble the real ones." Kagome replied, and then she went to the living room to put in the movie.

Inuyasha frowned. He had gone inside Kagome's mind when she blanked out briefly. He heard Naraku's voice in her head. But he himself heard Yuka and Hojo. He now believed what Kagome said about them. He's going to have to figure out a way to get Naraku out of them, but later. Right now he wanted to be with his Kagome. He followed her to the living room.

"Ah, here it is." Kagome said getting out the movie and putting it in the VCR.

Inuyasha sat on the couch and when Kagome came to sit down, he pulled her into his lap.

The movie started and went for almost two hours. When it ended at 11:00, they sat there. Inuyasha had the weirdest look you can imagine. He had one of his eyebrows raised, his pupils were so small you could mostly see white. His mouth was a little agape.

**_(Kind of like the look when the Thunder Brothers said that Kagome was his lover.)_**

Kagome stopped the movie and pressed rewind with the remote. She turned to look at him, "Uh, Inuyasha?" she called waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Is anybody home?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha just stared at the now blue screen. "Those were dinosaurs? I could have taken those things down without breaking a sweat."

"Well, they weren't you and they aren't as weak as you think." Kagome told him, but apparently he was in a different world.

Kagome smirked as she got an idea. She turned in his arms and raised her arms to his head. Seeing that he didn't notice, she continued what she was doing and rubbed the base of his ears.

One minute he was looking at the TV, the next he felt his ears being rubbed, but not the way of torture that Sota, Erica and Grandpa like to do. But the way Kagome did just the way he likes it.

Kagome smiled as she heard a dog like purr come from Inuyasha. She stopped when Inuyasha slumped forward falling asleep.

Inuyasha growled, "Why did you stop?"

Kagome smiled, "Because you were falling asleep. I also wanted to do something else." She whispered.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked groggily. He felt Kagome snuggle against him and kiss and suck on his neck.

**Tiny lime:**

Kagome went to his jaw line and did the same treatment after two minutes on his neck. She moved her hands over to his shoulders and down his arms to his hands. She intertwined her fingers with his as she continued to kiss him. She wanted him, but she decided to tease him for what he did to her last night, twice, without showing that she wanted him. She kissed any bare skin but avoided his lips.

Inuyasha liked what Kagome was doing, but hated the fact that she was avoiding his lips. He wanted to taste her lips. When Kagome let go of his hand to feel his hair, he took advantage by pushing her to the couch and kissed her lips hungrily. He took off her bandanna and now it was his turn to tease her. He caught Kagome's scent and she was in heat. Meaning she wasn't with child. He was going to get her pregnant no matter how many times it'll take. His hand roamed to her stomach and underneath her shirt.

Kagome raised her arms over her head and they parted so Inuyasha could take off her shirt and also get some air. Then their lips clashed again and Kagome took off his haori and his inner shirt. Then she noticed a different scent other than Inuyasha's. _'Inuyasha, they're back.'_ Kagome thought to him, enjoying the attention he gave her body.

Still kissing her, he grabbed his haori and put it over their top half. _'I don't care about them at the moment. I only care about you. Your scent is driving me crazy!'_ Inuyasha thought back.

**Lime ends:**

Kagome smiled in his lips when he said the last part. She wondered if he had smelt that or not. She heard their footsteps coming closer to where the couple was. And unexpectedly, she felt her demon self trying to take over for being interrupted on the mating process. She felt Inuyasha's claws and fangs grow longer and knew that his demon self was coming too.

Just before the intruders came, Kagome and Inuyasha were fully taken over. Kagome put the haori on and stood ready for them. Inuyasha went around the corner to go behind them.

"I think they are in here." One whispered. He looked around the corner to see that Kagome was there by herself, but her back was to them. He went into the room more and quietly went close to her. "Kagome? It's me Hojo." He whispered.

"I know who you are!" Kagome snapped. She turned around to face him and smirked when he took a few steps back, running into Yuka. "Y-your not Kagome!" Hojo said.

"That's the creature that bodyguards Inuyasha. From the looks of it she was busy doing something with someone. But who?" Yuka stated.

"With me and you interrupted us and for that there is consequences." A voice behind them growled.

Hojo and Yuka gulped and slowly turned around to see demon Inuyasha. "And who are you?" Yuka asked.

"I'm what you might say, Kagome's bodyguard." Inuyasha growled.

Yuka didn't recognize him one bit, so she looked him over. "Oh I get it. These two were…" Yuka started.

"I know what they were doing. From the looks of it, we came back at the wrong time." Hojo said interrupting Yuka.

Kagome and Inuyasha started to laugh as they closed in on them.

**_Ok, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please don't be very harsh on the lemon, it's my first time writing it and since I have never done it, which I won't until marriage, I don't know exactly what can happen. _**

**_Next Chapter Preview- Inuyasha and Kagome get rid of Yuka and Hojo and go at it again. Later, Inuyasha is out cold and Kagome gets capture during that time by Hojo. What is he going to do with her? Will Inuyasha wake up in time to save Kagome before Hojo touches the mark? Will he make it before Hojo hurts Kagome? Find out in the next chapter._**

_**smfan**_


	6. Hostage

**_Hey guys, how are you? I'm glad that most of you liked my last chapter. Sorry, that this chapter took so long to update. School started this week and it's been hectic. Anyway, I got a few reviews saying that they hope that Inuyasha and Kagome tear Yuka and Hojo to shreds. Well guys, I can't do that. Yuka and Hojo aren't doing all of this on purpose. If you were paying attention while reading this story, you would have figured out that Naraku is controlling them somehow, so therefore Inuyasha and Kagome don't want to hurt them for they don't have control of anything they do._**

**_Anyway, here's the next chapter. LEMONS in this chapter as well. Yes i edited, I hope you're all happy._**

**Warning: If you haven't read Poisoned Memories, you will not understand most of the stuff that goes on in this story. You have been warned, so don't come complaining that you do not understand something**.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters whatsoever. The only characters I own are Kiri, from my first story, and Serena._**

**Chapter 6- Hostage**

**_-Replay-_**

Kagome and Inuyasha started to laugh as they closed in on Yuka and Hojo.

When they were close enough, Inuyasha grabbed Hojo and threw him out the door. Hojo's head hit the ground and fell unconscious.

Kagome was smirking at Yuka. "How would you like to be eaten? Quick and painless or piece by piece?" she asked Yuka as she flexed her claws.

Yuka screamed and ran off, leaving Hojo behind.

Kagome went back to her normal self. Inuyasha on the other hand stayed the same. "Inuyasha?" she asked.

**Lemon starts:**

Inuyasha looked at her and in a flash he had her in his arms bridal style. He brought her to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. In an instant, he had her on the bed, his haori off of her shoulders. He kissed her on the lips hungrily. Then he became his regular self after a minute or two of his passionate kisses.

Kagome however, didn't have enough, she kissed him again, fumbling with his hakama ties. Finally undoing them, and sliding them off his legs with her own legs, purposely stroking him as she passed.

Inuyasha stopped kissing her and went down her neck to the mark and sucked on it lovingly while he busied his hands in removing Kagome's bra. After getting a moan from Kagome, Inuyasha went down and started licking Kagome's right breast nipple, making it as hard as a bead, earning him another moan. Inuyasha smirked and sucked the whole breast like a baby, then switched to left breast and did the same ministrations he applied to the right.

Kagome was so lost in the feeling and pleasure, all she could do was hope for more and for it to end soon, and grab onto him in any way she could. She could feel as he made his way down to her core, kissing her skin on the way, while his free hand tugged away at her skirt and panties.

Inuyasha could smell her arousal as well as the strong scent she emitted from being in heat. It didn't surprise him to find that she was already wet and ready for him after the ministrations he made on her. He dipped his head down and licked her core of her wet juices, loving the taste of her. Then he licked the bud, his hand coming down to join his tongue as he inserted a finger, pumping her hard and fast, adding two more fingers soon after.

Kagome moan and growled as she quickly rose to the edge. She distantly felt that Inuyasha's nails were growing and knew that his demon was taking over, he never took over so soon unless she was in heat, so she got the idea pretty quickly. "This time, my love, I just know that this time we will have the pups we've wanted for so long." Kagome said, her voice filled with lust and then she screamed his name as she was brought over the edge.

"Mine…" was all the demon said as he quickly took her, pounding fast and hard, and still climbing in strength and speed. "My mate, and mine alone." He said possessively and kissed her deeply and passionately as he picked up his pace, causing both of them to moan in the others mouth.

And like last time, demon Inuyasha released multiple times while rising her back up to the peak. And just like last time, when she finally did reach it, they both came and he was still going. However, he didn't slow down this time, he kept his harsh pace, bring his mate up with him a lot faster this time as he wrapped an arm around her. They came once more with overwhelming passion and love.

Inuyasha's head collapsed on Kagome's shoulder as they gasped for air, allowing the half-demon to take control again. "I'm going to bite you again to create another mark, but in the same place. I think it'll help from now on to make a family. Then I'll stay inside you for a few minutes to ensure it, ok?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, panting a little. He was basically asking her for permission mostly on the biting part.

Kagome smiled and moved her hair away from her neck and tilted her head to the right, revealing Inuyasha's mark. It was her way of saying go ahead, I'll be fine.

Inuyasha smiled and put his lips to the mark and kissed and sucked on it. Soon her skin was tender enough for him to bite through. He gave one more pump into his mate and bit her neck in the same spot as the mark. Blood seeped out of the new holes and he just licked it up and drank it. Inuyasha rolled onto his side bringing Kagome on her side too. Inuyasha holding Kagome close to him.

**_Lemon ends:_**

During the time of ten minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing passionately still. When ten minutes passed, Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome, pulled up the sheets and they got comfortable and fell asleep.

**-Morning-**

Three knocks sounded on the locked bedroom door, waking up Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha groaned as the knocks sounded again. "What?" Inuyasha yelled tiredly.

"It's me Sota. I was wondering if you'd like to play?" Sota asked through the door. "And Kagome too. It's 2:00pm already and you've been sleeping all morning." He added.

"Sure, I'll be out in a minute and I'll get Kagome too." Inuyasha replied. He thought Sota sounded a little different but ignored it thinking it was puberty. He was about to get up but Kagome pulled him back to her, not wanting to lose his warmth and touch.

"Do we have to go?" Kagome whispered, rubbing her nose on his, looking straight into his beautiful amber eyes. How she loved those eyes especially when they only held love for her and not Kikyo. Kikyo? Why am I thinking about him loving her? I'm his mate not her so what's going on? She thought to herself. But something deep inside her knew.

Inuyasha smiled lovingly at her and nodded. He gave her a quick kiss, but Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him to her. She rolled on top of him, trapping him under her. _'I don't want to let you go just yet.' _She thought to him. She kissed him everywhere she could on his face, head, and ears also nibbling his ears too. She kissed his neck and shoulders. She also sucked on his collarbone, entangling her fingers in his hair. She didn't know why but, she wanted to mark him hers again just like he did to her. _'Inuyasha, may I also mark you? I've got this feeling as though I should.' _She asked/told him.

Inuyasha tried not to laugh at her, but he knew that after what happened last night, he couldn't blame her. He knew that there was a real reason why a mate would want to mark the male, but couldn't remember what it was. _'As you wish.'_ Was all he thought to her.

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips again. She went back to where she was sucking on his collarbone and bit him in that very same spot her pervious mark was. She licked up his blood and drinking it. Then she cleaned the area where she bit. _'Now you are really mine and no one else can have you except me.'_ She told him smiling.

Inuyasha knew what she meant by that. If he marked her and she didn't mark him, she would be brought to believe that he had another woman that he had also marked, if he was acting weird after awhile. But if they both had marked each other, no one would bother the two if they knew better. He pulled her up to him and gave her another kiss, "I will always be yours." He whispered to her softly.

The knocks came again. "Did you go back to sleep or something? Come on, I want to play!" came the same unfamiliar voice. Kagome kissed Inuyasha's nose and then they both got up.

Kagome got dressed in her green outfit and Inuyasha in a pair of baggy pants, but firm on the waist, and a red shirt that she insisted he'd wear. Kagome brushed her hair and did Inuyasha's when she finished.

Inuyasha went out of the bathroom while Kagome did some finishing touches to her face. He grabbed a jacket and unlocked the door, "Come on Kagome, you know how your brother gets!" he told her and opened the door. Then all went black as he felt himself fall.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Kagome said. She came out two minutes later and went to the door. "Don't forget your…" But what she saw made her stop cold in her tracks. Inuyasha lay on the floor unconscious. "I-INUYASHA!!" she yelled when she noticed him on the floor. She ran to his side and down on the floor. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha wake up, please! Talk to me at least! Please Inuyasha!" she cried shaking him. Tears ran down her face as her vision began to blur. She buried her face in his chest and cried her heart out. "Inuyasha please…"

"Why are you crying? You're free from his clutches." Hojo's voice said behind her

Kagome stiffened at the sound of Hojo's voice. She lifted her head a little, "What are you doing here Hojo!" She demanded, wrapping her arms protectively around her mate's shoulders, bringing him close to her as she sat up. She made sure that Inuyasha's head was resting on her shoulder so it didn't fall back. She was growling at the first hint of Hojo's voice.

"I came to save you of course. So, put him down and come with me." Hojo told her softly.

Kagome turned to him angrily, but it turned to shock. Hojo had 12 men behind him. "What's going on? What did you do to Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Holding him closer to her. She felt his breath on her skin and relaxed a little.

"We just made him fall asleep. He'll be awake later." Hojo said.

Kagome growled at him. She turned back to Inuyasha, worry was still written on her face as she moved Inuyasha's bangs from his eyes. She hugged him tightly, one of her arms under one of his and the other around his arm, and cried as silent tears fell from her eyes again. "Go away, you've caused enough trouble. Just leave us alone!"

"I've had enough of this, take her and bring her with us." Hojo told the men.

The biggest and strongest man came over and grabbed her by the waist. He tried to pull Inuyasha away from her, but her grip was too strong. He didn't think that women could be this strong.

Kagome kicked the man, and jumped away from them, Inuyasha firmly in her arms. "I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you! I HATE YOU HOJO!" she yelled. She looked around for an opening to the outside. The only thing that was open was the front door.

More men came at Kagome, so she let go of Inuyasha with one arm. "Fist of Fire!" she called. She smirked when the men hesitated at the sight of her fist on fire. When they came at her again she punched them and kicked them. 11 men were on the ground in pain. She looked around for the last one, wrapping her other arm around Inuyasha again. She walked back into the bedroom and shut the door locking it. "Hang in there Inuyasha, I'm not going to loose you by leaving." She told him, hoping that he could hear.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." A calm voice said.

Kagome jumped at the sound. "Show yourself so I can fight you." She told him.

"Why fight when I can…" A small skinny man came out of the shadows from behind her and hit the back of her neck. "Simply knock you out." He finished.

Kagome collapsed to the ground, bringing Inuyasha down with her.

The man unlocked the door and opened it. "I got her for you." He said.

"Good job, John. The rest of you get up and bring them both. We can use him for leverage." Hojo commanded.

The first man to grab Kagome in the beginning picked up Inuyasha and Kagome, both in separate arms. They all got in the car and drove off.

**_3 hours later:_**

Kagome woke up at the sound of someone talking. She kept her eyes shut and tried her best not to twitch her ears.

"He's still unconscious, sir. Why did you bring him here in the first place?" a deep voice said.

Hojo ignored the question, "Good, let me know when he wakes up Henry." Hojo told him. He heard that Kagome's breathing seemed to have stopped. "Looks like our little girl woke up."

Kagome let her ears twitch now. She didn't know she had been holding her breath until now. She opened her eyes slowly as she took in her surroundings. She noticed that the only light that was on was the one above her. She tried to move, but her arms and legs were chained to the wall. "Where am I? Where's Inuyasha, what did you do to him!?" Kagome asked, raising her voice with each question.

"You are far away from the shrine in the eastside warehouse. I will not tell you where he is, and we did the same thing to him what we did to you except worse." Hojo answered all the questions. "Sorry, but we had to chain you to keep you from running away."

"You think these chains will hold me? You're pathetic!" Kagome spat glaring at him.

"Let's see you escape then." Hojo replied calmly.

"Why? So you can torture Inuyasha while I run to save myself! Not a chance!" Kagome barked.

"Smart girl, too smart if you ask me. Cute ears, by the way. You look a lot prettier with them. And look, your hair has grown a lot too now that I see it. How on earth did you and Inuyasha get those ears and long hair?" Hojo asked.

"Why the heck should I tell you anything? What benefit is there when you already know that answer Naraku!" Kagome replied.

"Who is this Naraku you speak of? I have no idea what you're talking about." Hojo told her. His eyes flashing to the ones like Naraku's.

"Oh put a sock in it Naraku! You know very well what I'm talking about!" Kagome yelled, glaring at him. Her arms were pulling on the chain as she was trying to hit him.

"I think a little time by yourself should fix that attitude you're giving me." Hojo and the man left, leaving Kagome alone in the dark.

_'Inuyasha…'_ Kagome thought. If she sent it to Inuyasha or kept it to herself, she didn't know. She just wanted Inuyasha right now, not later. Kagome sighed sadly. _'Oh Inuyasha, where are you? Are you ok?'_ she thought. For the rest of the time alone, Kagome thought about only Inuyasha, the man who had captured her heart for a long time.

**_With Inuyasha:_**

Inuyasha woke up 2 hours after Kagome did. He thought he had heard someone say his name.

"Inuyasha…" a voice cooed.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he started to wake up more. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You aren't with Kagome if that's what you're asking." The voice said.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He looked around him and saw Yuka. "Where am I?" he asked again.

"In a dark room." Yuka replied simply.

"Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"With Hojo." Yuka said.

"Where's Hojo?" Inuyasha growled getting annoyed.

"I am not permitted to tell you that." Yuka said smirking.

Inuyasha was about to go strangle Yuka for answers, but he noticed that he was chained to the wall. There were chains on his wrists, ankles, across his chest and his neck. "What the heck is going on? Why am I freaking chained to this stupid wall?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. But little did he know, his mate was on the other side of the wall also chained.

Yuka looked at her watch. "Sorry, I don't have time to answer your questions. I have to go now for awhile. Don't miss me too much." She cooed as she left.

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue in disgust. He tried to break the chains angrily, but it didn't work. He wanted to know what happened and how he got here! His anger was so intense that a pulse came from his body, but he wasn't transforming.

**_With Kagome:_**

Kagome felt something inside her as a message from somewhere told her to remember what happened when she came out of the bathroom. She thought back to the time she came out of the bathroom. Her own body started to pulse as the scene played in her mind.

**_Back with Inu:_**

Inuyasha saw something in his head, it kind of looked like a small room. In a flash, it was as if it was happening except he saw everything in a normal size room. From the time he got knocked out to when he and Kagome were taken away.

The pulsing stopped as soon as it ended. "Kagome…" he whispered.

**_Kagome:_**

"What happened, John?" Hojo asked the smartest man when he noticed the pulsing. They were behind a one way window at the moment.

"I don't know, her body just started getting high pulse readings. But it has stopped now." John said.

Hojo made a scowl and went in the room Kagome was in. "How'd you do that?" he demanded.

Kagome didn't hear Hojo, she was trying to hear what was on the other side of the wall. She thought she heard someone yelling, but the walls were so thick that it was hard to detect any sound at all.

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled.

Kagome came back to reality, "Huh? Oh it's you. What do you want?" she said grimly.

"How'd you do that?" Hojo repeated.

Kagome glared at him, not answering, and she turned her head away from him.

Hojo came up to her and yanked on her ear, getting a loud dog-like yelp out of her. "Answer me!"

"I-I don't know" Kagome stated.

Hojo let go of her ear. "Why were you pulsing?" He yelled again.

"I don't know. I was just thinking of when you kidnapped me and Inuyasha to bring us here." Kagome repeated the first half angrily. If her one of her hands were free, she would have been rubbing her ear.

"What else can you tell me?" Hojo asked impatiently.

"That I love Inuyasha." Kagome yelled at him.

Hojo left the room without another word, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome smirked as he left. _'That should teach ya, stupid moron.'_ She thought to herself. "Hey! Get me off this wall moron! Why don't you try being on this wall for a change, stupid head?!" Kagome yelled to Hojo.

**_Inuyasha:_**

Inuyasha thought he heard something on the other side of the wall. He first thought he heard a yelp, when he listened intently, he heard yelling from two different people. He heard a door slam after that. Then he heard someone yell, "Get me off this wall moron! Why don't you try being on the wall for a change, stupid head!"

He started to laugh at the person's sense of humor. _'Kagome would sound exactly like that when she wants something done.'_ He laughed to himself. He yelled to the wall behind him, "Hey, that's a good one. To whom are you yelling at anyway?" he yelled to the person.

**_Kagome:_**

Kagome laughed at her dry sense of humor towards Hojo. Then she heard someone yell at her from the other side, however it was very hard to hear anyway. "Hey, that's a good one. To whom are you yelling at anyway?" the person yelled.

"To this guy named Hojo, who else?" she replied yelling.

**_Inuyasha:_**

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard. _'Hojo? Could it be Kagome on the other side of that wall?_' He thought.

**_Kagome:_**

Kagome gasped as she heard a thought speech go through her mind. She decided to try. '_Hey, how did you do that? How did you know my name?'_ she thought to him. Then she realized something. _'I- Inuyasha? I-Is that you?_' she asked hesitantly. Hoping that it was him.

**_Inuyasha:_**

Inuyasha was shocked to have the person reply to his thoughts. _'Hey, how did you do that? How did you even know my name?'_ the person asked him. "Know their name? Wait a minute." He whispered to himself. Then he heard his own name. _'I-Inuyasha? I-Is that you?_' the person asked.

'_Yea, Kagome?'_ Inuyasha asked.

'_Yea…'_ the thought replied.

**_Kagome:_**

_'Yea… Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!'_ Kagome thought happily. She turned back to yelling at Hojo, "Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said get me off this wall moron!"

Suddenly, she was being shocked by powerful electricity. Kagome let out a piercing scream. She heard Hojo's voice through some speakers. "You're the moron at the moment."

**_With Inuyasha:_**

Inuyasha felt a shock go through his body. He grunted in pain. He heard Kagome's scream clearly, he knew that she was on the other side of the wall that he was on now. His body wanted to become full demon but he was in too much pain from his mate. The shock stopped and so did the scream, a few seconds later. The only way pain can come to him out of nowhere is if Kagome was hurt with something that can kill her and fast. _'Kagome! Hang in there, I'm going to try and brake out of these chains, just try not to get shocked anymore!'_ He thought to her desperately.

**_Kagome:_**

Kagome's body went limp, but she was still alive and awake. She heard Inuyasha's message and smiled slightly. She was panting a little when out of no where, she heard four different heart beats. She didn't know where they came from, but somehow knew that it was her babies. She smiled now that she knew she had a child inside her, not just one but four babies. She was going to have a litter of half-demon pups. She wasn't going to get shocked anymore, not if she could help it.

Hojo and six men came in the room. "Now, will you stop being stubborn and tell me what I want to know?" Hojo asked, he pulled out a red button and on the front it said, 'electricity.'

Kagome narrowed her eyes and reluctantly nodded.

"It's really amazing that you're still alive. That was over 400,000 bolts of electricity. Tell me, why is that? No human can survive that much shock." Hojo stated.

"That's because I'm only half- human." Kagome stated looking away. "That's why I'm not dying so easily and why I have different features than what you're used to."

"And what is you other half?" Hojo asked.

Kagome smirked, "I thought you would know by now."

Hojo raised an eyebrow, "Meaning what?"

"Do you remember that woman with red eyes, crazy hair and is very protective of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, what about her?"

Kagome laughed, "I am that woman!"

"Prove it!" Hojo said.

"How can I if no one is trying to take Inuyasha away from me?" Kagome asked smugly.

"How do you know that?" Hojo asked.

Kagome didn't answer that one right away. '_If he finds out about the mark, I don't know what will happen.' _"Let's just say it's a woman thing." She replied.

"Well, we can change that little theory of yours. Tell Yuka to go ahead with the plan." Hojo told one of the men in the other room through a walky talky.

Kagome gasped at the mention of Yuka. "No! Don't! You don't know what you're getting yourselves into!" she yelled, warning Hojo.

**_Inuyasha:_**

Inuyasha was trying with all his might to break the chains and not choke himself. He saw Yuka enter the room. "What the heck to you want now!?" he yelled at her.

Yuka only smiled and came up to him, caressing his cheek. She leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head away from her. She forcefully pulled it back and kissed him on the lips. She forced her tongue in his mouth, exploring it.

**_Kagome:_**

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her mark go on fire. Her eyes were now hidden by her bangs and she started to growl.

"Yes, now we can see what you're capable of." Hojo said to himself.

Kagome's claws grew along with her fangs as her hair got wild. She barked as she changed even more. She growled louder and she pulled her legs away from the wall as she slipped her hands out of the chains. With ease the chains broke off the wall at the strength Kagome had. She flexed her claws and cut the chains off her ankle, cutting herself at the same time, but the skin healed as soon as it was sliced. In an instant, Kagome's red eyes were no longer hidden. "Yuka…!" she yelled/growled dangerously. She looked around for Yuka and her mate, but only saw Hojo and the men. She charged at them in a blur, growling like mad. She could sense that Yuka was still kissing Inuyasha, but couldn't find where. She punched and kicked at the men and grabbed Hojo by the throat. "Where is he!" she barked. "WHERE IS MY MATE, INUYASHA!"

Hojo was so surprised at the reaction from Kagome. When Kagome grabbed his throat it was so fast that he didn't even know what happened. He looked at her and noticed something on her neck.

"WHERE IS INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, throwing Hojo against the wall she was chained to. She noticed that the wall was hallow and that there was another room. She growled again and ran up to the wall. "FIST OF FIRE!" she called and punched the wall with all her might.

BANG!!

**_Inuyasha:_**

Inuyasha tried to get Yuka off, but with him being chained all over the place and her holding his face so forcefully, he couldn't do that much. He heard a clatter of chains on the floor and Kagome yelling on the other side of the wall with a tint of growling in her voice. He knew what was going on, but before he could complete the thought a bang was heard, on the wall he was on, 4 feet away from him.

Yuka pulled away startled. "What's going on?" she asked in her walky talky.

"It's the girl! She's going nuts! We're sending back up to that room, she's coming after you and no one can stop her!" a deep voice replied.

"Well hurry up! We'll need to tie her down more like this one here in order to prevent any further damage!" Yuka said going on the other side of Inuyasha, away from the banging. "That is if you want her to stay the way she is!" She yelled at them.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

With the final bang a clawed fist that was on fire came through the wall and the voices and things going on, on the other side of the wall could be heard clearly. Inuyasha clearly hears Kagome's growl.

**_Kagome:_**

"Get her now! We can't let her go any further!" John shouted. He helped Hojo up, "Are you ok sir?"

"Fine, but get her chained. She's way too dangerous to let loose." Hojo replied.

Kagome was tearing at the wall now, but the men tried to pull her back. She pulled her hand back to her and turned to them with flexed claws. She smirked when they saw her eyes and got scared. "So, who wants to be my first snack?" she asked dangerously.

They all backed away, frightened.

"That's what I thought!" She barked. "Now leave me alone, or you'll be dead and eaten before you know it!" She went back to punching and tearing at the wall. Finally, she just got tired and shoved her whole body through, running half way into the room. She looked around the room for Yuka and Inuyasha. She turned and saw Yuka and growled. "Yuka… you are dead meat! I gave you your warnings and you've abused them!" she yelled. "FIST OF FIRE!" She called and slammed her fist on the ground, shaking the building a little, also making Yuka loose her balance.

Kagome ran up to Yuka and grabbed her by the throat. "I warned you two times now! You have gone too far with kissing Inuyasha!" She growled and slammed Yuka to the wall, brought Yuka back to her and then slammed Yuka on the floor. She picked her up again and threw her across the room. She was about to go after Yuka but Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"Kagome, that's enough! You don't need to kill her when you know she can't help it!" Inuyasha demanded. He knew Kagome, no matter what form she's in, would listen to him.

Kagome reluctantly lowered her claws and stayed put. But she still growled and stayed protectively in front of Inuyasha.

Hojo and the men were amazed that Inuyasha stopped her with a simple command. She wouldn't stop for them, but she did for Inuyasha.

_'Help me off this wall.'_ Inuyasha thought to her.

Kagome turned to him and cut the chain around his neck first, careful not to slice his skin. Then she went and kissed him, returning to normal, glad that no one took him away from her.

"Stop her before he's freed!" Hojo commanded the men.

The men charged at her and grabbed her arms.

Kagome turned to them and growled as she punched them off of her. She even tried to bite them. But with each man that fell, he came up and another joined to help until she couldn't move, but she was still trying to get all of the men off. "Let go off me!" she yelled. All 12 men from before were holding her still. More were still around the room.

"Put her back on the wall." Hojo told them.

The men brought her to the wall Inuyasha was on, 10 feet away from him. As soon as Kagome touched the wall, chains went on her wrists and ankles. They had to put extra chains around her waist though.

Hojo went to her and took this chance to look at what he saw on her neck. He moved the strap on her shirt. "What is this?" he asked with a smirk. He was ignoring Inuyasha's growls at the moment.

"It's a wound." Kagome not wanting to tell him what it really is. She wasn't looking at him either.

"Is it now? I wonder, how could it have ever gotten in that particular spot?" Hojo asked. He went to touch it, but Kagome went to bite him. He pulled his finger back. "My, my, aren't we getting feisty?"

Kagome started to growl along with Inuyasha. "Leave it alone! I can take care of it myself!" she said angrily.

"I know you can. I would like to examine it though." Hojo said.

"No!" Kagome barked.

Hojo smiled, "Bring the mask."

The smartest person out of the entire group, named Mark, brought a mask that looks a lot like the mask Sango and Kohaku uses. He put it on Kagome's face.

Hojo went to touch the mark again.

"No! Stop!" Kagome yelled, struggling to get the chains off. She slid her hands through the chains again, cut the ones around her waist and pulled her legs off the wall again. "I'm not going to let you touch it!" She said as she came to the floor. One hand on the floor in front of her, her knees close to her chest. The chains that are still hanging on her ankles clashed on the tile floor. She got into a fighting stance. Kagome tore off the mask that was on her face. As soon as the men came at her again, she jumped up and grabbed one of the lights hanging down.

"What do we do, sir? We can't jump that high!" One of the bigger ones complained.

"George! Stop your complaining! We don't need to jump." Hojo told them. He pulled out the red button. "Though she isn't chained to the wall, she still has the chains on her ankles. She can still be brought down even by force."

Kagome saw this and struggled to get in a position to cut off the chains.

Inuyasha growled. He watched how Kagome slid her hands out of the chains and slid one of his hands out and grabbed the button out of Hojo's hands, as he was about to press it, shredding it as crushing it in his hand.

During the struggle, Kagome didn't notice that the light was detaching from the ceiling. Then she fell with a big pile of cement and ruble. She ended up under the entire thing.

The men and Hojo looked to the spot she fell. They went over and surrounded the pile.

"Is she dead?" One of them asked after a minute.

As soon as he said that, rocks started falling. A hand popped out of the pile then back in. In a flash, the pile flew in every direction. Kagome was standing in the middle of everything, she rubbed the dirt off her cloths. "Great, now I have to wash my hair again. Where is Inuyash…a… Oh yea, I'm still fighting. I thought I was back at home." Kagome sighed. "Oh well, hot springs can wait." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome sniffed the air. "Peyoo! At home the air smells a lot better. I'm glad I don't live in this era anymore because you all stink too." She said waving a hand in front of her nose.

Hojo had had enough, "Men, you know what to do."

The men pulled out their guns and pointed them at Inuyasha. They could hear Kagome growl and in a flash they were knocked down and Kagome was in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, turned her around and kissed her. _'I'm glad you're ok…' _he thought to her.

Kagome sighed when Inuyasha pulled away. "I'm glad you're ok too…I was so worried about you." Kagome whispered in his ear.

"We aren't out of here yet, love." Inuyasha told her, hugging her with the one arm that was free.

The men on the floor grabbed Kagome's chains on her ankle and pulled her feet out from under her, but Inuyasha was holding her up with his one arm.

Kagome smiled and decided that now was a good time to teach Inuyasha how to slip his hands out of things. _'Inuyasha, do you remember when we were fighting that one demon a year ago and you wanted to know how to slip your hands out from being held?'_

_'Yea' _Inuyasha replied.

_'Here's how you do it.'_ She explained how and he FINALLY learned how to do that technique.

Inuyasha looked at the men and saw that they had some type of mask on. One of them threw some kind of container at them and it exploded releasing purplish gas. "What is this?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes started drooping, "S-sleeping gas…" she said and she went limp in his already going limp arm.

Inuyasha tried his best to not fall asleep, but his vision started to get blurry. "Curse you…" he told the men as his eyes fell. His arm went completely limp now and Kagome fell to the ground heavily when it went to his side.

**_That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to send it. Anyway I hoped you all liked it. It has taken me forever to get it typed up since school has started for me. Anyway, please review. This time I won't update until I get 5 reviews. NO exceptions!_**

**_Next Chapter Preview- Inuyasha wakes up to the smell of Kagome's blood. What happened? Why did Hojo faint? What's with the bright light in Inuyasha's haori? Later, Kagome starts acting like Miroku, literally. She switched bodies with the lecher? How is that possible? Yuka also shows up, is trouble brewing with her too? Find out in the next chapter._**

**_smfan_**


	7. Explanations and More Problems

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. One of them was really funny. I don't remember the name of who wrote it, but it said something about taking 5 guns and heading out to kill Hojo. I thought it was really funny. Thank you for sending that review, but I would save those guns for worse and more dangerous things. Here's the next chapter.**_

**Warning**: **If you haven't read Poisoned Memories, you will not understand most of the stuff that goes on in this story. You have been warned, so don't come complaining that you do not understand something**.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._**

**_Chapter 7- Explanations and More Problems_**

**_-Replay-_**

Inuyasha looked at the men and saw that they had some type of mask on. One of them threw some kind of container at them and it exploded releasing purplish gas. "What is this?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes started drooping, "S-sleeping gas…" she said and she went limp in his already going limp arm.

Inuyasha tried his best to not fall asleep, but his vision started to get blurry. "Curse you…" he told the men as his eyes fell. His arm went completely limp now and Kagome fell to the ground heavily when his arm went to his side.

Next day at around 11:00:

Kagome woke up to the sound of ripping. She looked up instantly and saw that Yuka was ripping Inuyasha's shirt off. "Hey Hojo, he has something on his shoulder!" she told him. She turned back to Inuyasha, "My, my, you've got great abs. I wonder how often you work out to keep looking like this." She asked herself. She placed her hands on his chest and moved them up and down.

Kagome growled. "Get away from him you son of a gun!" she told Yuka.

Yuka smirked at her, "And what are you going to do about it, Kagome?" she asked.

"I'm gonna kill you that's what!" She yelled trying to get over to her. Kagome noticed that only her ankles were chained to the wall and they were also welded to the wall so she couldn't break them. Inuyasha on the other hand was still chained like he was before except his free hand was back in the chains. She saw the man named George come up to her. "What do you want dumby?" she asked angrily, trying to loosen the chains.

He got angry and punched her in the stomach into the wall, very hard. It wasn't the wall she was on before because she was near a corner, and she left a deep hole in the wall.

Kagome fell back to the ground unable to move anymore. 'No, my babies!' she thought to herself. She groaned as more men came and pulled her to her feet. Two men grabbed her by the elbows and held her there. It took all her will to stay awake. "W-what are you going to do with me?" she asked, her head drooping limply on her neck.

Hojo came in, "You'll find out soon enough. I have taken the liberty of checking that wound of yours while you were asleep. It looked like a bite, but it's strange how it got there. Yuka show me what you found." Hojo told her.

Yuka pointed to Inuyasha's collarbone. "This thing."

"Strange, it looks almost exactly like the one Kagome has." Hojo replied. He went back over to Kagome and moved her hair out of the way. He went to touch it.

"Please, don't…" Kagome tried to say.

"No talking unless I ask you a question!" Hojo interrupted. "Talk again and you'll regret it."

"Why can't I talk?" Kagome asked.

SLAP!!

"I told you no talking!"

"Just because I'm your hostage, doesn't mean that I have to listen to you!" Kagome persisted.

SLAP!!

Hojo hit her other cheek. "You do if you don't want to get hurt."

"You can't hurt me with those slaps! It doesn't even sting!" Kagome stated.

Hojo smirked and took out a pocketknife. "Well then, let's just say I didn't warn you." He went to stab her stomach.

Kagome's eyes widened and she took one of her arms out of the men's grasp and blocked the path. She let out a painful growl as it went through her arm.

Hojo took out the knife from her arm, "I warned you, you knew I could kill you if I cut you there didn't you?"

Kagome's arm shook. 'Not only that, I have life in me and I won't let you destroy it.' She thought to herself.

Hojo smiled, "Is that right? In that case I should have cut you on your stomach a long time ago." He told her positioning his knife.

Kagome looked at him confused. "W-what?"

"Oh, while you were asleep one of my men created a machine that allows me to hear someone's thoughts." Hojo informed her.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

"I wonder, who was it that got you pregnant?" Hojo asked. "It certainly wasn't me. How about I search your mind." Hojo told her.

Kagome closed her eyes as her memories played before her. It went back to the last few nights. It played everything in her mind, even the mating. "STOP! Get out of my head!" she yelled forcing him out.

Hojo was in shock. "Grr, so it is him! Why would you want to be with him Kagome?!" he asked her.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes full of hate. "I told you before you took me, I. HATE. YOU!! YUKA! GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!!" Kagome demanded, seeing that Yuka was touching Inuyasha again.

Hojo smirked and let out a laugh. "I don't think you are in any position to order someone around, Kagome."

Kagome looked back at Hojo.

"So, those bite marks, what are they for?" he asked her.

Kagome was going to try and stall him, so 1: Inuyasha can wake up and help her or 2: prevent any damage to her babies. So she didn't answer him at all.

"Well, since you two have gotten so comfortable together and you hate me, I might as well as kill you both here and now. Give me her hand." Hojo told the man on her right. Hojo held the knife over her wrist as it was being passed. As soon as Hojo touched her hand, Kagome felt something flow inside her. She suddenly became a lot weaker.

Hojo blinked a few times, he looked at Kagome then the knife in his hand and got scared. He dropped the knife he was holding and backed away. "W-where am I?" the shock was too much and he fell unconscious.

Kagome let out a little scream. When Hojo dropped the knife, it fell in her palm and left a deep, long gash. She forced her other arm out of the mans hands, grabbed the knife and swiftly pulled it out. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell flat on the ground. Her legs were still weak from being hit into the wall.

One of the men took the knife away from her and got an idea. He took hold of her shirt and cut the straps, so they weren't connected, then cut down the middle on her back. "Help hold her up." He said smiling.

They all smiled too and three came and pulled her to her feet, the shirt lying on the ground. All that was keeping the top of her body covered was her bra.

Kagome was so weak, she couldn't try and stop them from cutting her bra off. But before she knew it, she was falling again. Only to be caught in two strong familiar arms. She looked up to see her mate. "Inu…yasha" she said softly.

Inuyasha took off his jacket and covered her. "It's ok, I'm here so you're safe now." He told her. He was about to pick her up when he heard rattling on her feet. "Where's the key to these chains?!" Inuyasha demanded the men.

The men smiled, "Like we'd tell you." George said.

Inuyasha growled, "Tell me now or you'll regret the day you met me!"

"Well, don't you think you'll want to wrap up that cut of hers? She's loosing a lot of blood as it is." Mark said.

Inuyasha knew the man was right, so keeping an eye on the men, he grabbed Kagome's shirt and took her hand.

Kagome winced a little from the pain.

Inuyasha gently wrapped it up, while still looking for the keys, then wrapped her wound on her arm. His ears picked up a little jingle from the smallest of the 12.

Suddenly, the one that had the pocketknife went to stab Inuyasha.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way and the knife cut the top of her left arm. She grunted and grabbed her arm.

"All of you except three, occupy him. I'm going to have a little fun with the Mrs." The man said.

Kagome had crawled as close to the wall as possible to find the keys.

"Kagome, behind you!" Inuyasha warned.

Kagome looked behind her just to be smacked into the wall, creating a bigger hole than the last time. Kagome fell to the ground unconscious, blood falling from her mouth and from her arm, now freely.

Inuyasha growled at the sight. He knocked out all 8 men that were blocking him and went straight for the man who hit Kagome. He socked him square in the face. "You're going to pay for what you did!" he growled. He was about to punch him some more to give him more pain, when he heard Kagome's chains rattle. He knocked out the man and turned to see the other three men playing with Kagome's body.

Kagome's body started to glow pink and created a big blast, pushing the men off. She started to float as high as the chains would let her, and lift her arms in front of her and a pink orb formed in her hands.

"What is she?" the men asked scared.

"I am known as the reincarnation of Kikyo and Midoriko. Time to return things to normal and heal injured bodies." Kagome said. The orb got bigger and surrounded everyone there. When the light faded, all the men forgot ever coming across Hojo and Kagome. Hojo and Yuka were transported home. As for Kagome and Inuyasha, they were transported to the forest in Kagome's favorite spot. Then, Kagome's body stopped glowing and she fell in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly. He jumped to one of the highest branches with Kagome in his arms. There, he rested looking at the city.

-Kagome's Dream-

"Inuyasha! Help, Naraku is coming for me again!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku laughed as he went to grab Kagome, "He is with Kikyo, no one can help you now."

"No! Liar, he will come for me!" Kagome shouted back.

"Are you sure? Doesn't he still have feelings for Kikyo? He's just going to run to Kikyo without a care in the world about you." Naraku replied.

Kagome stopped running, "No, he will come. He promised to protect me." She whispered.

"To protect Kikyo, to him you are just another Kikyo." Naraku told her.

"NO! Leave me alone, I trust Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and she started to run again.

"Kagome, I will always be there for you, no matter what…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be there, no matter what…" Inuyasha's voice repeated.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome said, with her eyes closed.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Hey there, sleepy head. You're just in time to see the last of the horizon. I guess we'll stay here tonight." He told her.

Kagome opened her eyes as she woke up more fully. "Where are we?" she asked. "Are we home now?"

"No, we are in your favorite spot." Inuyasha said, rubbing her arm.

Kagome sighed, "I miss our home." She whined.

"I do too, but we need to get Yuka back to normal and then we can go home." Inuyasha assured.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Inuyasha smiled. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"Another nightmare with Naraku." Kagome replied. "Why?"

"You were calling me for help through thought speech." Inuyasha explained. "I didn't know what to help you with."

"Oh, sorry if I worried you." Kagome apologized.

"In your dreams, you're human aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, my dreams are memories and I was human then. Though in my dreams, it's more terrifying than what it truly was. I don't know why, but in them I can't remember that you're my mate and not running to Kikyo anymore." Kagome told him.

"And Naraku uses that for an advantage to get you to stop running from him." Inuyasha growled.

"Yea, in my dream I almost believed what he said." Kagome replied, sinking closer to his warmth.

"And what was that?" Inuyasha asked gently.

"I told him that you would come for me because you promised to always protect me. He asked if I was sure because you still had feelings for Kikyo and you would run to her and forget about me. He also said that you only promised to protect Kikyo, not me, thinking that I was Kikyo." Kagome explained hurtfully. "For a minute, I almost believed him."

"Kagome, you know I don't do that anymore." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome nodded, "Yes I do know, but in my dreams I don't. I told you, I have no memory of what's going on here and now. In the dream it seems like the real thing. I don't know it's just a dream until I wake up." Kagome explained again. "Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

"Yea, but I still don't like it." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hands and pulled them around her stomach. "I know you don't and neither do I, but let's just enjoy the peace we have right now."

"Feh," came Inuyasha's famous reply.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Inuyasha and Kagome looked down to see a tractor and a tree shredder come to their tree. Kagome put on her bandanna she had in her pocket.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, not recognizing the machines.

"They're gonna cut down this tree!" Kagome cried, she jumped down to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet. She stretched her arms out to block the way. "Stop! What are you doing? The shrine owners are preserving this forest! You have no right to cut down any of these trees!" she yelled at the men. 'Stay in the tree Inuyasha! You don't know how to handle this.' Kagome told him gently.

"Get out of the way wench! Orders are orders!" the driver called from the tractor.

"Orders don't matter! The Higuarashi's are protecting this forest and the government sold it to them. You can't do anything to this tree or this forest for it is the property of the Higuarashi's, if you do you'll be arrested!" Kagome retorted.

"Hey, the government just wants that tree cut down! So get out of the way!" The man replied. "Besides the Higuarashi's agreed to it anyway!"

"No they didn't because I am a Higuarashi!! You'll have to get through me if you want to get to this tree!" Kagome shot back.

'Kagome! What are you doing?!' Inuyasha thought to her.

'Saving this forest, our forest!' Kagome replied.

"Fine, have it your way wench!" The man said turning on the engine. He started to drive towards her.

Kagome put up two fingers in front of her face and a barrier went around her and the tree.

Before the man knew what happened, the tractor was smashed and crushed in the front. He turned off the engine and went to Kagome. "What the heck did you do?!" He demanded examining the damage.

Kagome put her fingers down and the barrier dissolved. "Protect this tree." She answers simply.

"No! You destroyed my tractor! You're gonna regret that big time missy!" the man yelled.

(A.N. As you all know, most men don't like anything to happen to their vehicles, this is that kind of situation when something does happen. My dad gets mad all the time when his car gets scratched.)

He went to punch Kagome but she grabbed his fist in mid-strike. "What the…?"

Kagome's eyes flickered light blue and the man screamed in pain. "What are you doing to me?!" he screamed as he clutched his chest gasping for air.

Kagome made a very familiar smirk that Inuyasha recognized to be his when he's in his full demon form. "No way!" he jumped out of the tree. "Kagome what are you doing?" Stop it now!" he demanded shaking her.

The flicker in her eyes stopped and she blinked, "W-what happened?" she asked clutching her head.

The man got to his feet and shakily ran back to the tractor. "She's a monster! Let's get out of here, she ain't worth this much effort!" he yelled to the other men in the tree cutter and they left the forest.

"Hey! I'm not a monster!" Kagome yelled at the man with a balled fist. She stomped over to the tree grumbling. "All I did was stand in the way and he calls me a monster. Jeez, the nerve of some people!" she sat at the base of the tree.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "She's acting like me a little." He said to himself.

"I am not!" she yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned. "You are too!" he retorted walking over to her.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Kagome growled and looked away. "Where's the monk when you want to hit something?" she asked herself.

"He ain't here, we're in the modern era remember?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned to him suddenly, "And who said you could go home?" she demanded.

"Home? This isn't my home! It used to be yours!" Inuyasha replied.

"How can it used to be my home when I never lived here?!" Kagome fought.

"Oh shut up, would ya? You're not making any sense!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh can it Kagome!" Kagome yelled back.

Now Inuyasha was really confused, "Uh, you're Kagome!" he pointed out.

"No! That's not my name, it's yours!" Kagome barked.

"Then what is your name?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"All this time of collecting jewel shards and you forgot my name?" Kagome asked annoyed. "Well, it's Inuyasha, you know the one who got sealed to a stupid tree?!"

"But, I'm Inuyasha and you're Kagome." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

"Prove it!" Kagome smiled.

"Well, first off, the jewel has been purified for over a year and you purified Naraku with Kikyo's help! Plus, I have silver hair and you have black!" Inuyasha replied.

"Then why do I have dog ears?" Kagome asked smugly.

"Because you and Kikyo wished on the jewel to look like me and Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome blinked, "You….pass?" she said unsure. She scratched her head in confusement. "What is wrong with my head today?" she asked.

"I don't know but you're freaking me out." Inuyasha said to her.

"I swear a demon is controlling me or something cause I just feel really weird." Kagome said. "Do I look different to you, Inuyasha?"

"No, you look the same." Inuyasha assured.

"Good, now where's Sango, Oh yea, she's in labor! I wonder if it's a boy or girl?" Kagome said in thought. She noticed her hands as if for the first time. "What the… why do I have claws? I could have sworn I felt ears on my head and why do I have such long hair?" she asked.

"M-Miroku?!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

Kagome looked at him, "What?"

"Uh, come with me." Inuyasha got up and walked out of the forest and Kagome/Miroku followed.

"Where are we? And how did we come across each other again? I remember you saying you were going down the well with Kagome for a while." Kagome/Miroku asked.

"We're on the other side of the well." Inuyasha said.

"But how did I..." Miroku/Kagome started, he looked down. "Wow! I'm in Kagome's body!"

"Don't get any perverted idea's monk!" Inuyasha warned.

"Ok, ok jeez. How did I get in Kagome's body anyway? Well, all I can say is that now I know why I feel weird." Miroku/Kagome said. "Man, what does she eat, my stomach feels weird. Well actually her stomach, but that's not the point."

"Weird?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, not just that, I feel exhausted too." Miroku/Kagome replied.

"That's probably because she was being tortured a while ago." Inuyasha growled.

"Uh oh, well looks like I'm going home. See ya later Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Kagome then shivered, "Man, that was creepy. I don't even want to know what that pervert was doing." Kagome said.

"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him, "Hi, it's nice to be in my own body that's for sure. Oh hey question. Did that pervert do anything to me?" Kagome suspiciously.

"No why?"

Kagome shuddered again. "You don't want to know. But I had to switch with him for a little while."

"Why?"

"Because, Naraku was trying to do something so I escaped by going to the monk's body for he's spiritual in a way." Kagome said. "Did I hurt anyone?" Kagome asked.

"Um, well, uh..." Inuyasha tried to find an easy way to say it.

"Who did I hurt?" Kagome asked frowning.

"The man who tried to cut the tree." Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe he's right then. I remember him calling me a monster, and I am one." Kagome said guiltily. She put her hands in front of her, entangling her fingers to her other hand. That's when she noticed that her hand was wrapped with her cut up shirt and that she was still wearing Inuyasha's jacket.

Inuyasha's hand went over hers, "No you're not. It's what's making you do this stuff that's the monster." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you." Kagome said.

"What is it?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm pregnant with our pups, Inuyasha." She told him happily.

Inuyasha looked at her, not sure what to say. He ran his claw through his hair, letting the information sink in.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned that he didn't like the idea after all.

"Wow..." Inuyasha said laughing. "You're pregnant...This... this is good!" he yelled.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha laughed and threw Kagome in the air and caught a now laughing Kagome bridal style, spinning her around. "We're finally gonna have a family."

Kagome laughed, "Yes, we are and you're finally going to become a father." Kagome exclaimed.

"I love you." Inuyasha said gently.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome replied and they went in to kiss.

"Cut, cut, cut! You aren't supposed to say that! You're supposed to dump her Inuyasha!" Yuka said coming up to them with a camera.

"How long have you been watching us?!" Kagome demanded.

"Since he said that he loves you." Yuka snapped at her, lying.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "When will you learn that he isn't going to be with..." Kagome got interrupted.

"With you? I don't need to learn that." Yuka laughed. "What's you're problem Kagome?"

"My problem? You're the one with the problems Yuka! You try to break us up, you hit on Inuyasha, you spy on us all the time, you steal from me, you break into the house we're staying at for a while, anything else you'd like me to point out?" Kagome barked at her, her fingers out counting all the things she said.

"Oh, you mean Inuyasha didn't tell you?" Yuka asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both surprised by this remark.

"Before I tell you, I think you're the one with the problems. You practically killed someone with that strange power of yours. And look, you took Inuyasha's jacket to cover up what you did with some one else!"

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

"That's not what happened and you know it! You were there along with Inuyasha." Kagome defended.

"Hmm, well, instead of making you wait, I'll tell you what Inuyasha didn't." Yuka informed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Inuyasha persisted.

"What? You don't remember that we are to be married?" Yuka remarked shocked.

"What? Married to you?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Yes, in our wedding." Yuka stated.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and laughed.

"That ain't going to work, you know." Inuyasha told Yuka.

"Why is that?" Yuka asked.

"Because Kagome and I are already married. We have been for over a year." Inuyasha informed, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Prove it!" Yuka demanded.

Kagome made a fist, so Yuka can't take it off, and showed Yuka her wedding ring. "See?"

"B-but I thought that you were only boyfriend and girlfriend!" Yuka stated.

"We were, last year. Then fiancé, with was so dully blurted out to Hojo, and the marriage. Hojo was trying to ask if Inuyasha was still my fiancé and I said no. He took it as though we were only boyfriend and girlfriend, because I said 'I guess you can say that' and lied to him, when we were actually married." Kagome said smiling. "No one bothered to ask what I meant by what I said."

Yuka shook with anger and ran off. 'You are going to pay, Kagome! You are going to pay dearly!' Yuka thought to herself. She knew Kagome was pregnant and so she was going to do something that will affect Kagome as soon as the babies are born. The babies were innocent...but then again. 'They are her children! They should all suffer.' Yuka thought and smiled evilly as she came up with a plan.

_**Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. Man this is a long one. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had homework and chores. I hope you all like it. Review please and have a good day.**_

_**Next Chapter Preview- What is Yuka planning for Kagome? When will she put her plan into action? What? Kagome is human after the new moon? Serena is back and meets her old friend as Shippo gets a surprise, what or who is it? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	8. Disaster Begins Again

_**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter. Did you like the last one? I am so sorry this took so long to update. I was grounded from the computer and I wasn't allowed on, plus I couldn't use any computers at school so yea. Anyway, here's chapter 8.**_

**_Warning_**: **If you haven't read Poisoned Memories, you will not understand most of the stuff that goes on in this story. You have been warned, so don't come complaining that you do not understand something**.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters except Serena and Kiri.**_

_**Chapter 8- Disaster Begins Again**_

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the shrine after Kagome got control of her powers after the switcharou incident. She told Inuyasha that they wouldn't have to worry about Hojo anymore. Naraku wasn't in him so he was now back to normal.

"Hey Inuyasha? How long are half-demon pregnancies?" Kagome asked. She's always wanted to ask him, but couldn't find the right way to ask.

"Uh, I think it's a month and a half. I was wondering when you were going to ask." Inuyasha stated smirking.

Kagome blushed slightly, "Well, I was never pregnant so I couldn't find a way to ask." She pointed out.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You don't need to be embarrassed because of me." Inuyasha said smugly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Kagome blushed a deeper red. "You may be my husband, but you still embarrass me sometimes." She told him.

Inuyasha laughed, "Sorry, but you look cute when you're embarrassed."

Kagome smirked when she got an idea, "Ok Inuyasha I'll play you're little game."

Inuyasha gulped. He knew that look all too well. "What are you going to do?" he asked hesitantly.

"You'll see." Kagome cooed in his ear.

They continued walking and soon they arrived at the shrine. It was around noon now, and the two half-demons were tired. So they sneakily went to their borrowed house and went inside unnoticed.

The two went to the bedroom and went to sleep as soon as they hit the bed. This time, Kagome didn't dream any dreams, it was all blank. She finally was able to rest. She was with Inuyasha and she was pregnant with his pups, with their pups. That was all the two ever wanted. She wondered briefly why she couldn't get pregnant before and she had a strong feeling that it was because of Naraku. She wasn't able to think any more about it for she fell asleep.

**-Just before nightfall-**

The two half-demons woke up, their bodies fully rejuvenated.

Kagome stretched out and yawned. "That was the best sleep I've had all week." She said happily.

"Really? No nightmares or anything?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, it was dreamless today. Come on, lets go see if anyone is still outside, they might be worrying about us."

Inuyasha got up and they went outside.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're both okay!" Erica shouted and hugged them both at the same time. "What happened to you two? You look like you've just gone through a washer and dryer combined."

"We were through worse than that Mom." Kagome stated.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired. Oh look, the sun is almost down and before long we won't be able to see out here. Why don't you two get refreshed." Erica told them.

"For one, we've been asleep since noon and for two, why wouldn't we see out here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because the new moon is tonight silly. I thought you of all people, or demons I should say, would know that." Erica laughed.

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in disbelief.

"I thought it was tomorrow!" Kagome told her.

"Nope, it's tonight so I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Erica said turning to leave.

"You won't be able to. We are going home as soon as the sun comes up." Inuyasha informed.

"I understand, one week is the most I can expect from you. Alright then, when you come back I either want to see grandchildren or you pregnant Kagome!" Erica stated then went inside.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other and they went back inside the hidden house.

As soon as the door closed, it seemed like the sun had just set, completely, so they would be okay, just for them. Kagome and Inuyasha transformed into their human halves and Kagome was finally able to enjoy this era again, now that all the noise and awful smells had dulled greatly. "Now this is how I remember this place."

"It does seem a bit better." Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome smiled, "So what do you want to do to pass the night away? No movies though, they'll put us to sleep for sure." Kagome stated.

"Um, how about some games?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok, good idea." Kagome said getting out all the games in the house.

It was around 4:30 a.m., almost dawn, when they got bored of playing games. "I'm going to get some soda, you want some?" Kagome asked standing up stretching her arms and legs.

"Sure, I'll come with you." Inuyasha stated. He's been really protective of her, especially during the new moon, no matter what era they were in.

Kagome knew he had his reasons so she just smiled and went into the kitchen, followed by Inuyasha.

"Hey, since we have about a half-hour until dawn, we could probably watch a scary movie. That would help keep us awake." Kagome suggested.

"Will it add to your nightmares about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I guess it depends on which movie it is." Kagome said.

"Then no I don't want to watch a scary movie." Inuyasha stated setting down his empty glass.

"Hmm, how about some music then?" Kagome asked. "There's a karioke machine we could use and sing together."

"Okay, that sounds a lot better than the movies." Inuyasha said.

They went to the living room and over to the piano, which was beside the karioke machine. Kagome got out some music books to choose from. "What song do you want?"

"What's there to choose from?" Inuyasha asked sitting by Kagome on the piano bench. "By the way, you have to sing two songs by yourself and I'll do the same then we both do one together."

"Ok deal. Let's see, there is "Who I Am" by Jessica Andrews. Then there is, "Poison" by Groove Coverage. "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada, "The Power Of Love" by Jennifer Cihi, Sandy Howell, Patricia Tollet, and Ronald Aaron Wasserman (RAW) and Evan Roberts. "I Want Someone to Love (raw re-mix)" by Ronald Aaron Wasserman. "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" by Jennifer Cihi, "Genie In A Bottle" by Christina Aguilera, "Timber, I'm Falling In Love" by Patty Loveless. And "Mama He's Crazy" by The Judds." Kagome said picking some of her favorite songs.

"Hmm, that's a lot of songs to choose from. Okay, I can't choose just two songs so I'll just say what I think you should sing. How about "Who I Am", "Poison", "Everytime We Touch", "Timber, I'm Falling In Love", "Genie In A Bottle" and I guess "Mama He's Crazy."

Kagome laughed, "I think I know why you were so hesitant to choose that one. But okay, since it was so hard for you to choose I'll sing all of them."

Inuyasha smiled, "Good, then I'll get to hear you're beautiful voice more."

Kagome laughed again, "First up, "Who I Am" She grabbed the microphone and turned on the machine after putting in the disk with the song on it.

Guitars start to play, and then the drums came in followed by a violin. Then all was quiet and Kagome started to sing.

_If I live to be a hundred_

_And never see the seven wonders,_

_That'll be all right..._

_If I don't make it to the big leagues_

_If I never win a grammy_

_I'm gonna be just fine..._

_Cause I know exactly who I am..._

The drums came in with the guitars bringing up the beat.

I am Rosemary's granddaughter

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done my mama's still my biggest fan._

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy,_

_But I got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand._

_It's all apart of me, that's who I am..._

The beat slowed down again but not that much. Kagome was smiling and dancing to the music.

_So when I make a big mistake_

_When I fall flat on my face_

_I know I'll be all right..._

_Should my tender heart be broken_

_I will cry those teardrops knowin'_

_I will be just fine..._

_Cause nothing changes_

_Who I am..._

The beat came up to its regular speed.

I am Rosemary's granddaughter

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done my mama's still my biggest fan._

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy,_

_But I got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand._

_It's all apart of me, that's who I am..._

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner, I'm a loser, I'm a winner, I am steady and unstable, I'm young but I am able..._

I am Rosemary's granddaughter

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done my mama's still my biggest fan..._

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy,_

_But I got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand..._

_It's all apart of me, that's who I am..._

I am Rosemary's granddaughter

_The spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done my mama's still my biggest fan..._

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy,_

_But I got friends that love me_

_They know where I stand._

_It's all apart of me, that's who I am..._

_That's who I am..._

Kagome bowed as the song ended. "Did you like it?" she asked sitting by Inuyasha.

"Yea, you were wonderful." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Thanks" Kagome beamed. She went to take a drink from her soda to refresh her throat when she suddenly felt a strange power inside her, trying to do something, she didn't know what. She dropped her soda and grabbed Inuyasha's shirt coughing and gasping for air.

"Kagome, what's wrong!" Inuyasha yelled holding her close to him without putting her face into him. He could see that her eyes were getting cloudy.

Kagome was still gasping for air and coughing. Then she fainted in his arms and the only thing that was able to escape her lips was, "Naraku..."

Inuyasha growled at the sound of his name. He knew what happened now. If Naraku were still alive, he would try to kill Kagome or try to turn her against her mate and her friends. All though the second part would be extremely difficult for Kagome would sniff her mark on Inuyasha and then find out that Naraku was tricking her and Inuyasha could tell her what to do if he's really intent on it being done. He brought Kagome to the couch, set her down and went to get a wet rag to put on her forehead.

Yuka had been at the window to try and find a way inside. She saw a strange man, and the Kagome she remembered, from a year ago, in his arms walking in and put Kagome on the couch. She gasped as she saw Kagome's green outfit flicker in and out from a light blue outfit that showed a whole lot more of her skin.

(A.N. For those of you whom have absolutely NO idea what outfit I'm talking about. Go read Poisoned Memories, review, and you'll find out what outfit it is. Plus if you have no idea what I'm talking about, you probably didn't bother to read Poisoned Memories, so do so before you read on. In later chapters, it will give away most parts of that story and you won't understand a /darn thing.)

'_Take me to her, Yuka. I will leave you and join the rest of me and take over Kagome. You will never hear of me again if you do this.'_ A voice said in Yuka's head.

'_No, I won't give Kagome my misery to save myself. Why are you doing this and taking control of me all the time? I don't know what you do to them, but everytime they see me, they are angrier than before! Who are you?!'_ Yuka asked the voice in her head.

'_I am someone that is trying to get back my prize. You can call me... Naraku.'_ Just then, Naraku took over her body. He went to the front of the house and opened the door. He went into the living room and over by Kagome. "You will either die or come with me. Only your memories can tell." Naraku/Yuka laughed. She/he grabbed Kagome's limp hand and the rest of Naraku went into Kagome.

Yuka blinked and looked around, "Where am I?" she asked herself. She couldn't remember a single thing, except that she, Eri, and Ayame were going to try and get Kagome to go on a date with Hojo.

"Hey, what are you doing here Yuka!?" Inuyasha demanded when he saw her.

Yuka squealed when she heard Inuyasha's voice. She turned around stiffly, "W-who are you? Where am I? Why is it so dark when it was afternoon a few seconds ago?" she asked.

Inuyasha ignored Yuka's questions and pushed her away from Kagome. He was about to put the rag on her forehead when he noticed that her cloths were slowly changing into the light blue outfit he saw on her a little over a year ago. Around the time she turned evil actually. He growled, "Curse you Naraku! Get out of Kagome right now!" he demanded. The sun finally started rising and his demonic feature came back with it.

Yuka screamed when she saw this and then she fainted.

Inuyasha didn't seem to even hear her. What he was worried about at the moment was the fact that Kagome wasn't changing back to her half demon form. She stayed human. Inuyasha picked her up instantly, went to the well and back to the feudal era. When he jump out of the well, black aura could be seen surrounding Kagome's body.

Inuyasha took Kagome to Kiade's. When he arrived he saw the whole gang there. Sango, Miroku, their baby, Shippo, Kilala, and Kiade.

Shippo smiled with joy when he saw the two half-demons, but his joy faded when he noticed that Kagome wasn't a half-demon, but human and unconscious with a dark aura around her. "What happened?"

Inuyasha growled, "Naraku's back, but he's alive in Kagome's memories apparently."

"That explains a lot." Miroku commented.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"We've all had a dream where a ball of light told us to come here saying that ye needed our help." Kiade confirmed.

Suddenly, a beautiful, but soft voice came from no where. "Thank you, he really will need your help. You did not know me yet you listened."

Inuyasha inwardly smiled, he knew that voice. He tried to hide his smile from the others though.

"Who are ye?" Kiade asked. "Why do ye hide and not show ye self unto us?"

"I will show myself if you'd like, but you'll need to close your eyes. Inuyasha put the bottle on the ground please." The voice said kindly.

"What bottle?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha put Kagome's feet down and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up. He pulled out the bottle Serena gave him and set it on the ground.

"It's so pretty!" Shippo said going to touch it.

"Don't touch it, Shippo!" Inuyasha told him warningly.

Shippo stepped away from it guiltily.

"Close your eyes." The distant voice came again, but when it did, the bottle flickered at every word.

Everyone did as they were told and they felt a warm light. It soon wasn't there as they felt it lighten.

"It is alright to open your eyes now." The voice came, but it wasn't distant anymore.

They all opened their eyes and there before them, who Inuyasha knew, was Serena. The hood of her cloak was down and the cloak was also pulled back behind her shoulders. She smiled as she picked up the bottle; "You're taking good care of it, Inuyasha. I'm glad." She handed it back to him, her long blonde-hair flowing in the wind gently.

"Um, excuse me miss, but why did you give that bottle to Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Because I gave it to him before and it is still his." Serena said turning to her.

The group was amazed about everything. The length of her hair, her face, her cloths, everything.

Miroku was practically drooling.

Serena started to look around. "I had forgotten what this era looked like. It's much nicer here."

"Have you been here before?" Miroku asked after being slapped by none other than Sango.

"Oh yes, 500 years ago I lived here. I am from Kagome's time and time traveled using that bottle. The person I am in this time is in her home at the moment. Life here was better than it is in the advance time it's gotten to. My younger self is still here, though you can't really tell the difference between us."

"You mean you look the same?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, I look the same in this era as I do in my time. I don't age at all. But everything I know would tell you differently." Serena explained.

"Welcome back, Serena." Kiade said.

"I see you still remember me Kiade." Serena smiled gently.

"I have been wondering when I'd see ye again." Kiade told her.

Serena went over and hugged her, "I haven't forgotten you either, my old friend."

"So your name is Serena." Miroku said in a perverted way, inching closer to her unnoticed by anyone so far.

Serena turned to him, "Yes. Now I know why I was warned about you." She said with an amused look.

"Wha...but I didn't do anything." Miroku whined.

"That's because your punch line has all ready been fulfilled!" Sango told him annoyed.

"Uh... dang." Miroku grumbled.

Serena turned to Shippo "You must be Shippo. Your parents told me that they were having a baby, when I last saw them." She told him going on her knees in front of him.

"You knew my parents?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry about your father. It must have been hard for you." Serena said softly. She put out a palm in front of him. "What do you see?" she asked.

Shippo looked on her palm. "I don't see anything." He replied.

Serena raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Hmm, let's see what I can do about that." She said to herself. She said a few words in an unknown language that even Miroku didn't understand. A light appeared in her palm. She used her other hand and seemed to pick up something out of her palm. She said a few more words, then. "Old friend, someone is here to see you. Please come out and greet him." Serena said to someone.

A voice answered her in the weird language that Serena used.

"You shall see who when you come out." Serena answered. The light on her palm got a little bigger and an image appeared. "That's better, now Shippo, what do you see?"

Shippo looked and stared in unbelief, "F-Father?"

The fox seemed to smile when he saw Shippo. He turned to Serena and spoke to her in the same weird language.

Serena looked at Shippo, "He wishes to spend a day with you. But it can only be a day because once every 50 years I can bring the same person back. Is that alright with you if he stays for a day?" She asked.

Shippo blinked back tears and nodded for he was too happy to speak.

Serena smiled and blew on the fox and it grew bigger and bigger into a life like demon fox. Serena put her hand on the ground and the fox walked off as he continued to grow.

Shippo went and hugged him when he was done growing. "I missed you so much Papa!"

"Shippo, why don't you go on a walk with him?" Sango said/asked.

"Yea, then I can tell him what's been happening since the last time!" Shippo said happily, jumping up and down. The two fox's went off and over the hill.

"He has been wanting to see Shippo again." Serena said briefly as she stood up.

_**(Don't worry guys, his father can speak normally. Not just the lanugage Serena understands.)**_

Inuyasha was smiling but then remember that Kagome was in her present condition.

"Come, we must tend to Kagome before she gets worse." Serena suddenly said turning to them. "May I come in your hut Kiade?"

"Of course, ye are always welcome here." Kiade replied. They all went inside and Inuyasha set Kagome down on a futon. "She can't stay like this. She needs to..." Inuyasha started but got interrupted, well sort of, instead he just trailed off.

Serena nodded, "Yes, I know. I can freeze time for her body while she sleeps. They will be fine while she sleeps." Serena told him.

"They? Who's they?" Miroku asked.

"That is for Inuyasha to say, not me." Serena told him sternly.

Inuyasha nodded to her previous condition. "Okay, but what are we going to do while she's in this state?" he asked taking Kagome's hand gently.

"We won't do much of anything. YOU will go and be there for her. She cannot see you but she will be able to hear you. If you want her to see you, use the bottle but only once when she really needs to see you. Not because she wants to." Serena told him.

Suddenly, Kagome's hand, that Inuyasha was holding, grabbed his hand tightly. The dark aura that was around her came up his arm and began to surround him as well. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked tired, all of a sudden. He tiredly laid down next to Kagome weakly.

"She wants you to be with her and help her or Naraku wants to try and trap you with her. You will soon enter Kagome's memories from what has first taunted her and that she is now reliving." Serena told him. "Don't forget my warning too. Don't use the bottle until you must."

Inuyasha's vision got blurry as the darkness pulled him in with Kagome.

Miroku went over to him. "We know you can do it. Bring her back safely."

"Inuyasha, you must hurry. The longer you are in there, the more you both will loose your memories. It will be a little slower for you for it is not your memories that you will be seeing. Don't let yourself forget what you are there for. It isn't real..." Serena told him hurriedly.

Inuyasha was already on his way inside when the last word he heard was 'real'. The rest was gone, as his hearing didn't seem to work anymore.

Serena quickly went to Kagome's side and said a few words in her unknown language and a soft light engulfed Kagome's body. "Be careful both of you."

_**That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it, if not that's ok. I can't expect all of you to like it cause everyone has different opinions. In the next few chapters, I will be putting songs in them. They are the songs that Inuyasha chose, though they might not come right away as you might think they will. Some might come at the end and some in the middle.**_

_**Again I am sorry for this taking so long and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter Preview- Inuyasha re-lives the time when Kagome turned evil and finds some difficulties. He sees what he didn't know happened and gets the full blast of Kagome's memories that has been haunting her more than anything. Can he take what he's going to see or will he give in and loose his memories? Find out what happens in the next chapter.**_


	9. Back To The Past

**_Hey guys, here's the next chapter. BUT I want MORE reviews!! I only got TWO reviews for my 8th chapter!! Whom by the way, I want to thank for reviewing. You know who you are. There will be maybe two or more songs in here, if not maybe just one. It's called_** **_Runaway, by Groove Coverage. Here's the story._**

_**Warning: If you haven't read Poisoned Memories, you will not understand most of the stuff that goes on in this story. You have been warned, so don't come complaining that you do not understand something.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter 9- Back To The Past**_

_-No replay-_

Inuyasha was falling, he didn't know why or to where. But soon there was a blue speck of light below and it quickly became bigger as he heard voices.

"I want...Kagome." a faint voice said.

Just then, the image he saw engulfed him entirely. He landed on the ground surprisingly gentle.

"What do you want with Kagome?" a familiar voice asked.

'_What the... that sounded like me!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He turned around and saw himself, the gang, human Kagome and Naraku.

"Precisely what I said, besides, it's the best way to hit you where it most hurts." Naraku told the memory Inuyasha, the one who was mark free.**_ (The mark on his neck, from Kagome)_**

"Well you can forget it!" he heard Miroku start to say.

Inuyasha remembered this scene well. _'It was when Kagome was taken!'_ he thought.

The scene seemed to skip to the capture and he appeared in a dark room.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha heard Kagome ask.

"You are in my castle." Naraku said.

Inuyasha growled, but no sound came out, he only felt the rumble in his throat. He noticed that Kagra was now in the doorway.

"You have returned? And you bring the reincarnation of Kikyo...I see you've been busy." Kagra told Naraku.

At that time, no one knew who Kagra and Kanna where. So obviously Kagome was surprised to see her there.

"May I make a suggestion on what to do with her? Kanna needs a playmate...she is so unfortunate to have made her last perish."

Naraku started to laugh.

Inuyasha could see that Kagra got confused. "What's so funny if Kikyo's still on the loose?"

Naraku looked at her, "Kikyo wouldn't dare try to come here, if she did, Kagome would already be dead. If Kagome dies, so does Kikyo. Kagra, go find Inuyasha and find out any important information we may be able to use against them."

Kagra sighed, "If I must" and with that she left.

Kanna came and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come along wormling..."

Inuyasha growled again. _'Naraku had all the strings when he went after Kagome. He had everything planned! OoO I am going to kill him if it's the last thing...wait I already did, well sort of...'_ he thought. He followed Kagome and Kanna.

Kanna pulled Kagome into another dark room. She made Kagome sit down and she went to grab an armful of objects. She put them all over Kagome.

"Hey, what's the big idea!!" Kagome yelled angrily.

Kanna mumbled something. "Look into my mirror, worm." The items on Kagome started glow and when Kagome wouldn't do as she was told, they forced her to look in the mirror.

Inuyasha ran to take off the items. "Hang on Kagome." He told her. He realized that he just spoke. "Oh sure, now I can talk. Man this place is weird." His hand, however, just went through her.

Kagome seemed to see a reflection in Kanna's mirror. It looked to be... "I-Inuyasha?" she said unsure. He was right beside her trying to get the items off her, but his hand just went through everything.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He tried to answer but couldn't. _'Man, why can't I talk!! How am I supposed to save Kagome if I can only talk once a day?'_ he thought.

Kagome grabbed her head. "What are you doing to me, Kanna? Get these voices out of my head!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He noticed that she was grabbing where her half-demon dog-ears would have been. As for the voices, was she talking about him? _"What voices are you talking about?"_ he thought to her like he normally would if they wanted to be quiet.

Kagome curled into a ball. "You! I'm talking about you!" she answered.

"Kanna, come here!" a familiar voice called. The voice fit Naraku's commanding one.

Kanna turned, "But I just started taming her. Do I have to come, Naraku?" she asked.

"Yes!!" Naraku's voice said angrily, but patiently.

"Ok..." she turned back to Kagome. "I'll be back wormling." Kanna told her then vanished.

Inuyasha was about to comfort Kagome when it suddenly became night and Naraku was there in a doorway to a different room they were in.

"Naraku!!" Kagome screamed.

_I wanna know the structure of your heart_

_Why did you tear my broken soul apart?_

_Is it a dream or my reality?_

_Lost and without after warnenty_

"You will do as I say from now on." Naraku told her as he went to grab her.

She ducked and went to the other side of the room. "I will never do as you say! So stay away from me, ya' freak!" she cried out angrily.

"That's the Kagome I know." Inuyasha remarked.

_OoO I want to runaway_

_You tell me nothing else but lies_

_I'm singin'_

_OoO I try to runaway_

_cause I just want to live my life_

_I'm singin'_

_OoO I want to runaway_

_as long you are by my side_

_I'm singin'_

_OoO I try to runaway_

_but I can't find a place to hide_

"Kagra come here!" Naraku said annoyed after awhile.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagra. He started to growl.

"Yes? I am here." Kagra said.

Kagome jumped as if she heard Inuyasha's growl, but she seemed to recover when Kagra spoke.

"Grab her and keep her still." Naraku told her.

Kagome glanced at Kagra. _'Oh no, I can't dodge both of them!' _she thought.

_No I am not_

_your sweet second choice_

_No I am not_

_Try and drown my voice_

_Until you understand_

_There's nothing to command_

_Until you realize_

_That we can touch the skies_

"Yes you can Kagome! Just believe in yourself!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome looked around, _'Who keeps saying things?'_ Kagome suddenly screamed as Kagra suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her painfully on the arms. "Let go of me!"

Naraku put his hands over Kagome's ears. "You cannot escape me anymore." He told her as evil aura went inside her body.

_Can you feel_

_it's out of control_

_Can you feel_

_There's nothing at all_

_OoO I want to runaway_

_You tell me nothing else but lies_

_I'm singin'_

_OoO I try to runaway_

_cause I just wanna live my life_

_I'm singin'_

_OoO I want to runaway_

_as long you are by my side_

_I'm singin'_

_OoO I try to runaway_

_but I can't find a place to hide_

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and suddenly saw, what seemed like a vision. Everything that happened to her in this era went from good to bad and false memories had been added of her finding her family killed and slaughtered all over the house. He and the others were covered in their blood. He let go of her as he felt that the love that she had for him went away and towards Naraku. Of course he knew it was love, because he was married to her for one. Beads of sweat covered his face. Suddenly, he was at the edge of the forest.

"They are by the river by now. Go teach them a lesson they'll never forget." Naraku said to Kagome.

She was now in the blue outfit that he saw her in the last time this happened. He still blushed at the sight of her wearing an outfit that showed a lot of her skin.

Kagome smiled and kissed Naraku's cheek. "Of coarse, anything for you."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard and saw. He felt that he had been betrayed, that he was being played with. He felt that the world was against him, darkness began to engulf his mind as began to fall away. But when he saw her eyes, he suddenly remembered that this wasn't real and that it was her memory when she was evil. Something must have happened that made her so uncomfortable that she wasn't able to forget Naraku. Inuyasha had to find out what to calm her and get her out.

Kagome ran off into the forest, jumped up and grabbed a branch, flipped into the air and landed on a higher branch on another tree then continued to run.

Inuyasha went after her, he noticed though, that the way she landed was like what he landed like. Plus, it was the way he taught her to land after she became a half-demon. He saw her put on the spray that hides your smell.

_**(With Serena and the others)**_

Serena let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "That was close, we almost lost Inuyasha."

Sango had a worried look on her face, her baby sleeping soundly in her arms. "How did that happen?"

Serena looked at them, "He felt betrayal and disception from Kagome's actions. Thankfully he saw her eyes and remembered it wasn't real. Naraku now knows how to get Inuyasha trapped in her memories and he will try to make it so that very thing will happen."

"What can we do to help them?" Miroku asked calmly, with only a hint of worry in his voice.

"Hope and believe that he can save Kagome. That is the only thing we can do for now." Kiade said coming with a bucket of water. "I'm sure they will be thirsty when they wake up, and tired so I got some water."

"Thank you Kiade, you always know what to do." Serena said smiling. "But I have this feeling that Inuyasha and Kagome aren't going to be the only ones fighting."

"Is something coming our way, milady?" Miroku asked.

"I am uncertain at the moment, but we must be prepared for it anyway. Kiade, watch them. If anything were to happen to them in this state, it will be even harder for them to come back and if they die here, there is nothing we can do." Serena said standing up. "Sango will join you later."

Sango and Miroku stood up as well. "Kiade, can you watch our baby as well?" Sango asked gently.

Kiade smiled, "Of coarse I will. You just be careful." She took the baby from Sango and they left the hut.

_**(Back inside Kagome's Memories)**_

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

Kagome came across the group's campsite. It looked like they just arrived there a few minutes ago. She saw Inuyasha jump in a tree and sit down on a branch. She felt a pang in her head. But she ignored it.

She saw Miroku make his way towards Sango, who was laying down.

Sango hit him on the head with a branch. "Don't even thing about it Miroku!"

Kagome growled a little when she heard Miroku's remark to the now laughing Inuyasha. **_(Read Poisoned Memories to find out what he said.)_**

The invisible Inuyasha was shocked. He never heard a growl after Miroku made that comment. "Maybe it's because she isn't human." He said quietly to himself.

Kagome turned around when he said that, but she couldn't see anything. The yawning from the once sleeping Shippo turned her attention back to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shippo asked, rubbing his eyes a little.

Inuyasha went beside him, not laughing anymore, and covered Shippo's mouth, since he was talking really loud, like usual. "We aren't alone." He told him warningly.

Shippo spoke more quietly this time, when Inuyasha removed his hand. "But I can't smell anything." He replied.

"I can, but it's strange..."Inuyasha said.

"What is?" Sango asked sitting up.

"She has my scent with her." Inuyasha replied.

"How do you know it's a she?" Miroku asked, suddenly getting a perverted look and looking around to see if he could spot her.

Shippo jumped up, "You mean you cheated on Kagome and marked another demon!?" he said angrily.

Kagome was caught off guard by this comment. _'Marked? Cheated? What does he mean? Inuyasha never CARED about me!! Just that stupid jewel and becoming a full demon!!' _Kagome thought angrily.

The Inuyasha that was with the group didn't hear her thought, but the real one did. But he wasn't able to protest.

_**(A.N. Ok a quick pause in the story. From now on, the Inuyasha is from the past and doesn't hear Kagome's thoughts will be called Inu while, Kagome's mate Inuyasha, will be his normal name, and will be know as Inuyasha. Back to the story.)**_

Inu stepped back. "NO! I didn't mark anyone! That's why it's strange!" looks at the trees and his eyes now fixed on the spot Kagome was at.

Kagome growled again and she left the area. She covered her mouth, _'What the? How did I do that? I can't growl!'_

"Obviously you can if you are." The same voice from before said annoyingly now. It was the same one that has been in her head for a while.

"How are you able to read my thought? Who are you?!" Kagome demanded quietly.

"I'm able to read your thoughts because you're letting me for one and for two you're my mate! I ain't about to let you stay here to get hurt!" the voice yelled at her.

"How can I be your mate? Do I even know you?" Kagome whispered.

"Of coarse you know me! How else was I able to mark you?! A mark only works if the person you mark accepts you! I can't tell you who I am just yet, not allowed apparently." The voice said as if he was thinking.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because my thoughts and voice won't work if I try to say it, I just tried. Kagome, you are a half-demon, not a plain human!" the voice told her.

"Impossible, the jewel..."Kagome started.

"The jewel is purified. This isn't a real place, it's your memory! You've got to get out of here quick or else you'll be stuck in this part of your memory forever!" the voice interrupted.

Kagome turned her head as she heard Kikyo. "I can, I'll go get some water from the near by stream." Kagome seemed to forget the conversation and smiled evilly. She followed Kikyo in the trees.

"Man, I feel so stupid. The only reason they want me here is because Kagome is in danger." Kikyo sighed.

'_In danger? What is she talking about?'_ Kagome thought. _'Ha, the only danger I am in is when I'm around them! They planned all this to trick me! They must have known that someone would be coming.'_ Kagome thought angrily.

She saw Sesshoumaru go in front of Kikyo. "That's not true, I'm not sure about the others, but I want you with me."

Kagome tried not to laugh. She thought that this was too stupid to be true. She also thought that feelings such as these are weak. She went closer to where they were.

"They don't like me. Even Inuyasha wants her more than me." Kikyo stated.

Kagome was shocked at this comment. Inuyasha...wanted her...more than Kikyo? Why? What were they planning? Her thoughts wandered around for a few minutes.

"Do you really care for that idiot when I have loved you since the time I first saw you 50 years ago?" Sesshoumaru replied when he came up from getting the water for her.

Kagome rolled her eyes when he kissed Kikyo. She saw Inu, at the corner of her eye, behind a tree, his mouth dropped and pain written on his face. She smiled at his pain as he left.

"Thank you for loving me." Kikyo said when they were finished and they hugged each other tightly.

Kagome got tired of all this mushy and lovey dovey stuff. "Aww, isn't that sweet. Someone loves you now." She called out, making her voice echo through the area. "Well, to tell you the truth, LOVE STINKS!! IT'S NOTHING BUT MISERY!" She yelled at them. She knew this was true, because she once loved a certain half-demon and he betrayed her greatly. She would never forgive him.

"Who's there?" Kikyo asked her, her bow pointed at the trees with her arrow on it and aimed.

"Someone you used and lied to!" Kagome replied, moving to a different tree.

Inuyasha was shocked that she was able to move so quickly, yet so quietly. Now he knew what happened when he wasn't with the two before and after he left that area. He couldn't believe that Kagome would say the things she's said.

"And it wasn't just you either, it's everyone else in your group too!" Kagome finished when she settled on a tree to the side of them.

"Who have we lied and used? I don't know anybody, do you Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked.

"None... What's your name? Show yourself, now!" Sesshoumaru commanded her.

Kagome laughed, "Like I'd tell you what my name is! Especially if you already know it! Maybe this will give you a clue." She said as she brought her bow in front of her and loaded an arrow. Then she moved to a tree behind Sesshoumaru and aimed at him.

Inuyasha quickly went to grab her arm, "Kagome stop!" he tried to say more than that, but his voice wouldn't work. _'Dang it!'_ What really surprised him is that he was able to grab her arm and push it down just as soon as she fired.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw it coming. He grabbed Kikyo and jumped out of the way. Had it been a perfect aim, he wouldn't have seen it as quickly. A huge blast of dirt and leaves erupted when it hit the ground. When it cleared, her arrow was in the middle of a wide, but deep hole.

Kagome recovered from hearing that voice and the force on her arm. "And I'm not coming down either, just so you know." She told them mockingly. "You aren't the boss of me or of this area."

Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, and Inu suddenly appeared in the area. Inu was in the trees though.

Kagome backed up deeper into the trees. She noticed that Inu wasn't looking at the couple as she thought he would. Instead, he seemed to look directly at her.

"What's going on guys?" Sango asked.

"There's someone in the trees, be careful." Kikyo warned.

Kagome smiled,_ 'Oh yes, be very careful._' She thought.

"Oh that's Inuyasha." Shippo said proudly.

"No it isn't. It's a female, she shot this arrow and it made the explosion." Sesshoumaru said non-mercifully. "Besides, I can see Inuyasha right there. The girl, however, is not visible. She is moving to different trees each time I think I see her. She does it without making a single leaf drop."

Inu's attention was on the couple now. "Whoa..."

Kagome took this chance to move away from that spot and climb out of the tree.

"I'm going to see if I can catch her and bring her out of hiding." Inu finished and already his eyes were following his nose.

Kagome hid from his gaze and laughed. "You... CATCH...** ME**?!" she laughed some more. "That's highly unlikely. If your brother can't find me, how can you possibly even hope too?" Kagome asked.

Inu interrupted her before she was able to go on. "You forget! I can smell you! I can find you easily, in fact I already have an idea where you are! Besides that, I 'm totally different from Sesshoumaru! So don't you compare me to him!" Inu yelled, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I have to agree with him. I am far more superior than he is." Sesshoumaru said mater-of-factly.

Kagome took this chance to get what she came to the ground for. She went behind Sango quickly and swiftly but quietly took her sword. Then she jumped in the tree above her making sure Inu wasn't trying to find her just yet. "Aww, did I hit the little doggie's nerve's? So sorry..." she said while she took the sword. When she got clear from the spot where Sango was, she said, "Oh, by the way, if you look, Sango doesn't have her sword by her side anymore."

"Give me back my sword you thief!" Sango yelled after she checked her side.

Kagome smiled and moved closer to her new target. "I will in due time. I bet you didn't even notice I was there, did you?" she asked. She could see Sango was getting angrier. She also noticed that Kikyo was studying her arrow. "Oh relax would ya'?! I'm back in the trees."

"And how would that relax us?" Inu asked, suddenly moving towards her. His eyes following her movement as if he really could see her.

Kagome stopped to think. "Hmm, good point." She quickly moved as he came closer, her heartbeat going faster now that she was actually trying to dodge his eyes, from nervousness. "Yes, it's true I learned some new tricks since the last time we met. Now, I can finally kill you for killing my family!" She yelled angrily. _'How is he able to smell me!? I covered myself in that scentless spray!'_

"_Kagome stop! You know that what you said isn't true!"_ the voice said in her mind. She thought it was gone after the argument they had. She didn't even get to hear what the monk said. She growled self-consciously. "Get out of MY HEAD!!" She yelled grabbing her head. "You've been in my mind for too long, now get out!" She stumbled a little, which caused leaves and twigs to drop. But she didn't care at the moment.

Sesshoumaru and Inu saw the leaves and they bother quickly went toward the tree. Kagome moved just before they got there rather quickly.

"Why did she yell 'get out of my head?'" Shippo asked. A meow from Kilala confirming that she wanted to know as well.

"Obviously someone is talking to her through mind speech. But it is a good thing in our case, I think." Miroku said.

Kikyo looked up from the arrow and saw a figure in blue jumping out from the trees towards her. "Kagome?!"

Kagome growled louder when she heard her name. _"Kagome I'm serious, none of this is true!"_ the voice told her. Kagome grabbed Kikyo and put the sword to her neck. "Get out of my head or she dies along with everyone else!" Her eyes were narrowed and deadly, meaning every word she just said. Inuyasha could tell she meant it, but couldn't do as she requested for he doesn't know how for one and for two, she didn't mean it from the bottom of her heart.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Sesshoumaru moved away from the trees, his Tokijin drawn from his waist. Inu, on the other hand, just jumped out of the trees. He was still able to smell his scent on her. _'But why can't anyone else smell it?'_ he thought to himself.

"_Kagome you can't do this!"_ the voice yelled inside her mind.

"Watch me!" Kagome said angrily. She let the sword make a little scratch on Kikyo's throat, fresh blood coming from the wound. "You're always in my head and you're always reading my thoughts! And your stupid explanation of being your mate doesn't prove anything! I want you out!"

Shock was written clearly on everyone's faces.

"Kagome has a mate and he marked her?" Shippo asked.

"Feh, it all makes sense now." Inu said crossing his arms.

"What does?" Miroku and Sango asked at the same time.

"Well for starters, what we're doing now doesn't feel right. It feels as though we're supposed to be doing something else. Sesshoumaru, can you smelling anything on her?" Inu asked.

"No, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"I can, my scent is mingled with hers and what she's yelling puts almost all if it together." Inu stated.

"You mean YOU marked Kagome?" Shippo asked in disbelief.

"Not me, but perhaps me in the future." Inu told him.

"How is that possible when we're here and now?" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"This is probably the future Kagome as well. Because our Kagome can't growl. She must have gone back in time and switched places with our Kagome and is now re-living the past. The person in her head is probably Inuyasha who has followed her here. But she can't see him along with everyone else and apparently he isn't allowed to give out his name for Kagome or someone has to figure it out." Kikyo spoke up.

Kagome was listening apparently because she was quiet and looking intently at them, her sword not as close to Kikyo's neck as well. She growled. "Yea right! Like I would ever be married to him! He's just a stupid half-breed!" Kagome yelled.

"_Well, so are you then because you did marry me AND you are also a half-demon!"_ the voice argued with her.

Kagome blinked surprise written on her face.

"Uh, did the future Inuyasha tell her something funny or something like that?" Shippo asked innocently.

"It looks like it." Sango said.

"You have got to be kidding me!! There is no freaking way!" She blurted out angrily and in disbelief. She removed the sword from Kikyo's neck and dropped it, then pushed her away as if she disgusted her. "Is that why Miroku's comment from earlier made me so angry?! And why I have his scent with my own?!" She asked to no one in particular.

"_Um, yup, that is why. Whenever something is said or done to your mate, meaning that Inuyasha or me, you'll get angry and protective of us." _Inuyasha's voice said in her head.

"So are you really Inuyasha in the future as well? And I have your mark? And when did this happen?" Kagome asked.

"_Well, yes I am him in the future. You do have my mark but I also have yours and it happened a bit before we killed Naraku."_ Inuyasha told her.

"How in the world would I be able to mark you if I don't have fangs? And don't say I'm a half-demon because I'm not! I'm human!" Kagome stated. "Plus how could we possibly come from the future? It's not as if I am in any danger or anyth..."

"_YES YOU ARE KAGOME! You're in serious danger!" _Inuyasha yelled, worry clear in his voice.

Kagome visibly calmed down as she listened to Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha gave Kagome his mark and she gave him her mark and sometime after she becomes a half-demon? And then at the end kill Naraku?" Miroku asked to clear things up.

"It would appear so. But what is the future person saying now? She looks as though he's telling her something serious." Kikyo said.

"Plus, he cut her off when she was saying something so that must mean she is in danger. Inuyasha never cuts anyone off unless it's completely the opposite of what someone is saying." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"What do you mean I'm in my memories?!" Kagome asked, more calm than before.

"Her memories?" the group said in disbelief.

"_Naraku pulled you into your memories to trap you here! He wants you as his own!_" Inuyasha said, slight jealousy and anger in his voice.

"Ha! As if I would let Naraku live in my memories." Kagome smirked.

"She's even got your smirk Inuyasha." Sango pointed out another thing.

"Oh really? Just what exactly happens to allow Naraku to force me back to this particular time?" Kagome asked.

"_That part I don't know, that's why I am here! To help you through it so you won't have to go through it alone and be Haunted by him for the rest of your life." _Inuyasha told her sincerely.

Kagome was speechless, a blush was also creeping to her face. "I have an idea of what it might be..." she said quietly. She looked at the group with an apologetic face. With everything that Inuyasha has told her, her real memory came back little by little. She was going to do everything possible to avoid what she knows is going to end up happening, "I'm sorry for what I did and what I will do. I have to play my part to find out what it is I'm here for and will end up attacking you all again. Therefore, you must act yours as well as if nothing happened. Or else this will not work."

"And what is it that we are supposed to do?" Miroku asked.

"Well, right now Kikyo..."Kagome trailed off as she looked at her.

Kikyo readied her arrow and released it at Kagome, acting as if nothing had happened. This role wasn't very hard for her to play either and she was going to do as Kagome requested, even if that meant that Kagome ended up dead.

_**Oh wow, that took forever to write and updated. I'm am SOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long. I will try my best to update faster now that school is out. As of right now, I only have a few paragraphs for chapter 10 and may not be updateing for a week or two. Thank you for waiting this long for the chapter and I won't complain if I get any reviews that isn't very complementary, since this took so long. Please review either way.**_

_**Next Chapter Review- Kagome doesn't seem like she's really doing what she did when it was really happening. But now that she has her memories of the last time it happened, she's trying to make it so it isn't as hard on her by not saying all the threats and insults to her friends. Would this change something in her memory and something else happens in the place of her missed actions and comments? What is it that Kagome is hiding that she doesn't want Inuyasha to find out? Why doesn't she want him to know? Will it ruin her marriage and relationship with Inuyasha? Find out in Chapter 10 – Reality or Not?**_


	10. Reality Or Not?

_**Ok guys, this is really sad from both ends. Sad from me cause I'm continually updating really slow and sad for you cause I only got ONE review, however, it was very encouraging. I am only updating this chapter for the person who reviewed so loyally. Thank you NekoNeko636 your review is a review I'd like to see more often. Not many people complain to me so I can't fix anything that some people don't like. Thanks again.**_

_**To try and fix your confusment, Inu the Inuyasha that is in Kagome's memories and Inuyasha Kagome's mate that is currently invisible to Kagome's view.**_

_**Next time, if you guys want me to update more often I would like more reviews than 3 or 4. Plus, I REALLY NEED HELP on some ideas. I don't know what to put that will make this story better. ANY ideas will be useful and I will consider putting them in my story but it may not be right away or not at all. I will contact you if you review and give me ideas to let you know. Please, PLEASE review!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. The characters I do own are Serena and Kiri.**_

_**Chapter 10- Reality Or Not?**_

**_-_Replay in normal point of view-**

Kikyo readied her arrow and released it at Kagome, acting as if nothing had happened. This role wasn't very hard for her to play either and she was going to do as Kagome requested, even if that meant that Kagome ended up dead. The reason why, is because she wanted both demons to herself.

Kagome dodged it by jumping in a tree nodding. "Kikyo, you fire that arrow to kill me." She wagged a finger, signaling that Kikyo was a naughty girl and made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Have you forgotten? I die, you die." She said standing up, smiling.

"Then that's what will happen if it's to stop you. It's a risk I'll take." Kikyo said placing another arrow onto her bow.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "Good, come to the castle then. I have a little game set for you, and it will be called The Battle to the Death. You can beg for mercy if you want as well." She laughed, walking up to her.

The group now knew what to do. "Boomerang Bone!" Sango called throwing her weapon at Kagome.

Kagome jumped back to dodge it.

"I don't think that's Kagome! She would never act like this!" Sango pointed out. Part of her really wondering if what she said was true or not.

Kagome smiled and put a hand on her wrist. "Well, maybe I should let these two..." slightly cringes, "doggies here get a sniff of my scent and tell you the truth." She said wiping something off her arm.

In an instant both Inu and Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's scent, as if it had been there all along. But their faces didn't change.

She's telling the truth. It is Kagome." Inu said, starring at her.

The group looked at Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha speaks the truth." He told them answering their unspoken questions.

"Now do you believe me?" Kagome asked as they all looked at her again. But Inuyasha noticed that she neglected to go farther, remembering her words when it was a reality. Kagome purposely neglected pissing off Sesshoumaru.

She didn't know why, but she slightly trusted the voice in her head. Slightly. She will go along with what he said for so far and so long only because of how desperate he sounded. Besides, what he said kinda made sense as to why she can growl, move more flexibly, feel guilty from kissing Naraku, and feel so protective and possessive of Inuyasha.

She made sure that her thoughts of this were kept to herself, not being as careless anymore. Kagome went to reach for something behind her when she heard a familiar voice of her, believed to be, lover. _'Kagome, come back. We must prepare for the games.'_ He commanded her. '_Alright, I'm on my way Naraku.'_ "I would love to stay and chat, but I must be on my way. Ta-tah." She wrapped her arms around her torso, started spinning, and disappeared soon after.

"Where'd she go?" Shippo asked quietly from behind Sango's leg.

"To Naraku's castle, waiting for me to come." Kikyo answered replacing her arrow into the quiver.

"Let's all go then." Inu stated.

They all started to walk to the castle, every one of them going over what happened. Inu was so deep in thought, he didn't smell Kagome in the trees beside them. Her normal scent concealed once again.

Kagome watched the group but didn't do anything otherwise, except move to a different tree every now and then. But after a while, her eyes only watched Inu. _Is what the voice says true? Is Inuyasha really my mate? But I've always hated him...he killed My FAMILY! I love Naraku not him...don't I?!_ She pondered her thoughts to herself.

As she watched Inu, she suddenly had the urge to pull Inu away from there and lavish him with kisses and love. She blushed at the thought.

"_I wouldn't mind that at all."_ Inuyasha's voice sounded in her mind, amused._ "And it looks like I still have the ability to make you blush too."_

Kagome went even redder at the comments her presented. She heard a soft sigh escape from the source of the voice. _'What's wrong with you?'_ She asked him through thought speech.

"_I miss you..._" he told her quietly.

"_What do you mean?! I'm right here!"_ Kagome thought back angrily.

"_I didn't mean it like that. I miss...my wife, my mate. I miss the way you smiled at me whenever you saw me and not me as my past self that you are watching now, but me. But you are saving your love and smile for Naraku, aren't you? You don't believe me at all."_ Inuyasha said sadly. Right now, he was sitting on a branch a few trees ahead, looking into space and nothingness. Once again, he felt betrayed as his words were proved right as a few thoughts entered Kagome's mind when he said them. He sighed again, he felt like giving up and leaving as his hurt felt like an anchor on his heart and mind.

"_I-Inuyasha?"_ Kagome thought to him.

"_What?"_

Kagome noticed that his voice was getting faint than it was before. _"Where are you at right now?"_ She asked as she turned away from the group.

"_Why? You can't see me and I can't touch you, not even if I wanted to."_ Inuyasha replied. But upon seeing her determined face he sighed again. _"I'm sitting on a branch two trees ahead of you."_

Kagome went to the tree and looked around the tree. _"Why can't you talk to me without using thought speech?"_

"_I don't know. Every now and then I can, but this is the only way I can really talk to you without my voice cutting out on me."_ Inuyasha replied. _"You're in front of me if that's what you're searching for."_ Inuyasha confirmed her unspoken question.

Kagome turned to the trunk of the tree, remembering that Inuyasha used to like leaning against the trunk of the trees. The group is long gone from view by now. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" She asked as went on one knee.

"_Just trust and believe me I guess, I don't know otherwise. I know it's hard for you to trust me, but only because I know what you've been through and what you think is your memory at the moment. Naraku erased your memories and switched it so you would believe and even love him. I guess, as of now, I'm just a ghost as your time would put it."_ Inuyasha snorted.

"If you are a ghost then how did you force my arm down when I was aiming at Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked curiously.

"_I don't know. I felt desperate and wanted to prevent him from being purified. If anyone is going to take down Sesshoumaru in battle, it's me and me alone. But now I can't do that, because he has his mate so all I can really do is argue with him and try not to kill him."_ Inuyasha told her.

"Why don't you try to copy what you felt and do something I can see or feel?" Kagome suggested.

"_Feel?!" _Inuyasha said in disbelief. She couldn't possibly want him to feel her or kiss her?!

"Yea, a touch on the hand, a brush of my hair, or something like that OR you can knock a few leafs off the tree." Kagome clarified.

"_Uh...o-okay, I'll try."_ Inuyasha replied and he looked around. But his vision eventually came back to looking at Kagome. He knew his heart longed to feel her soft skin again, so he decided to calm that feeling and let it take over. He began to feel desperate as the emotion washed over him. He felt desperate for her touch, whether he knew it or not. He reached a tentative hand towards her and he went to cup her cheek. He blinked in surprise, but still happy at the same time, that he didn't move through her. Instead, he felt her warmth against his palm. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _"Can you feel anything?"_ he asked hesitantly. His response was her head resting on his palm. He smiled gently as he moved his thumb over her cheek.

Kagome first felt strange when she felt something caressing her cheek. But her skin seemed to recognize the touch and it allowed her to welcome the touch with pleasant comfort. She figured that he had his hand on her cheek, but it felt tense yet comforting and loving at the same time.

She heard his question and realized also that he must the cause of the sensation on her cheek. Instead of answering, she rested her head against his hand. It was warm but for some reason it felt as though it was becoming distant with each passing moment. She raised a hand to her cheek and felt something in the way of her path. She rested her hand on his for a moment, then slid it down his arm, to his neck and rooming her hand up she felt a fanged mouth and furry ears at the top. "So you are real..."

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open. He had closed them when she started to move her hand down his arm. "_Yes, I-I'm real."_ Her hand was still on his head, but he turned his face away from her, flattening his ears as reality came upon him. He still felt betrayed, he noticed that the darkness from earlier forming around him again.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked when she felt him turn away and his ears flatten, which felt very familiar in an odd way. "Why are you feeling hurt?"

"_Feh, who says I'm hurting?" _Inuyasha scoffed.

"I can feel it..." Kagome whispered.

"_Why do you want to know? It's not as if you believe me. I know what I said about Naraku is true as well! You've probably loved Naraku all this time and used me. Making me believe I had a family! You probably lied about being pregnant with my pups too! You probably lied when you said you love me and stay by my side forever and we could overcome every obstacle."_ Inuyasha knew he was loosing control, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know his Kagome anymore, or if she was his at all. He didn't know if she really loved him, if she lied to him ever since they married and mated. For the first time in a while, he felt tears flow away from his eyes. Why...Why didn't she tell him about this? Is it because she was afraid he might go into the same state he was now? Is it because she didn't want him to worry? Or maybe because she felt guilty and knew he'd get angry? The dark was quickly forming around him now, as these thoughts and questions filled his mind.

"Don't leave me alone!" Kagome suddenly spoke up. "You are overwhelming me with your thoughts and emotions. I can feel your hurt and sadness very strongly. You are becoming more distant as you think that. Tell me why you feel this way!" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha turned back to her already dimming figure. _"I can't. You won't understand at the moment because all your memories of the present are gone. You don't even believe me of what I already told you."_

"Please... tell me." Kagome pleaded softly, her eyes searching where his face was.

"_I ...I feel hurt because it feels as if I'm being betrayed and used by the one person I love. You are my wife and mate, but you love someone else. You even carry my pups but..." _Inuyasha trailed off.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm not sure how I feel about Naraku. I am confused now from everything you've told me. Please don't feel that way anymore. You are becoming distant and I can barely feel your presence. I'm if I'm the cause of your hurt, but you have to remember that I can't help it that I don't remember." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha sighed as her words stayed in his mind. He would have given up, but then Kagome wouldn't wake up and the pups would die. He decided then and there that he wouldn't ever give up. He wasn't going to leave his pups fatherless or motherless or both, so they can grow up the right way. Which is completely opposite of the way he grew up.

The darkness disappeared instantly as if it wasn't there at all. He was going to keep it that way from now on.

Kagome suddenly stood up, no longer touching him. "I'm sorry, I'm on my way. I got caught in a fight with a stubborn demon. Yes, I'll be there long before they arrive." She said as she seemed to talk to herself but was deep in conversation. "Yes Naraku, right away."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _"Naraku?"_

Kagome turned away from him. "Try to keep up if you're going to stay with me." Then she sped off through the trees, quietly and stealthily without making a sound. What surprised Inuyasha more, was that she was running at inhuman speed, unless of coarse you're a demon or had excellent training to get that fast. It almost surpassed his speed at his fullest. He kept up, however, and since he was like a ghost, he didn't have to dodge anything. Pretty soon after they sprinted off, the group was in sight one second, far behind the next.

**-With Serena and the others-**

"Sango, you do have a better outfit to fight in yes?" Serena asked as she finished putting her hair up, the headband was still in her hair though.

"Yes, I do. I will go change in them now." Sango said and left. A few minutes later, she came back in her demon slayer's outfit and her weapon in hand. She stopped in her tracks however when she saw Serena. Serena had two swords on her back, but they weren't like any sword she's seen. One was green and the other purple. She also had a pouch of daggers on her lower back, a long dagger just barely showing in her high boots. She still had the amulet around her neck and a strange looking staff with a sun and moon at the top of it, leaning against the wall beside her. Serena had her same outfit but something seemed different, she just couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Serena now put a wrist dagger on both her arms, and covered them with another cloth that just circled around the first one and covers the daggers, concealing it. She noticed Sango. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked looking at her.

Sango shook her head. "Um, not that long actually. I just walked in a minute ago." she replied and walked in the rest of the way. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. You just startled me that's all." Serena smiled kindly. She noticed Sango's eyes wander over to her swords on her back. She laughed, "You don't recognize what kind of swords these are right?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Sango started.

"Don't worry, it's ok. Everyone who sees them ask me what kind they are." Serena said, lifting a hand to stop Sango from jabbering.

"So what kind are they? I've never seen those kinds of swords in my life." Sango examined.

"These are special swords. You don't recognize them because I made them, mixing my blood in them. Only I am able to wield these swords because of the fact that they have my blood." Serena explained as she went back to getting ready. "The reason you I look a little different is because I have my weapons, but no cloak, and my hair is up." She said answering Sango's earlier inner question.

"How did you know I thought that?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Because you aren't the first one to see me ready for battle. They all asked me that question." Serena replied, she was now making sure everything was ready and, if needed, concealed properly. She checked to see if the daggers slipped out too easily or too slow and made it more to he liking.

"How did you make those swords? What do they do that makes them so special and make you have to make it so only you can use them?" Sango asked.

Serena looked at her smiling. "You are the first one to ask that question. I have knowledge on sword making from one of the previous Hearts of Light before me. There have been over 60 Hearts of Light." Serena said. She pulled out the purple sword from its carefully made sheath. "These swords are special because they can do almost anything. Put together, they are very deadly if used properly. But in the wrong hands, they can destroy the world and all life in the universe. I use these swords to protect life and they will only respond to me. I knew what I was doing when I was making these swords but as I was making them, I knew that evil would come after them someday for more power. So I mixed my blood in them. If anyone were ever able to command these swords, it will be my descendent. But until then, I will live and protect for as long as needed." Serena's eyes suddenly lost the joy as it turned into sadness and loneliness. But that quickly disappeared as she turned looked at Sango with a smile. She put it away. "I do believe I am ready for battle, now." She said as if she wasn't telling Sango anything as she turned to grab her staff.

"Um, Serena?"

Serena turned back to her. "Yes Sango?"

"What did you mean by descendent?" She asked carefully.

"When I get a child of my own of coarse. My child will become the next Heart of Light." Serena replied.

"Do you have one?" Sango asked.

"No." Serena told her. "No, I don't Sango. And I don't think I ever will. I will live forever, protecting all life and protecting the amulet. I am given a never aging life in return of that protection. Until I have a child or until I am killed, I will remain the Heart of Light."

"Killed? But I thought..." Sango once again tried to say something.

"You thought I was immortal since I don't age. No, I am not immortal. I have come close to death many times however. If I die, the amulet will choose the next Heart of Light. This is not the first time it has happened. Only very few are descendents, I am one of those few." Serena informed.

Her back was turned to Sango, so it was hard tell what was in her eyes. "How long have you been in this position?"

"My life in this era is minus 500 hundred years, so that makes maybe a little over 58,900 years since I took the position. Plus the 500 years to that and you'll get over 59,000 years." Serena answered.

Sango was in shock. She didn't think anyone could live that long, let alone without aging. "I'm so sorry. You must be lonely." She went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your family is probably passed away by now."

"Lonely? No, I'm not lonely. I can survive just fine without that emotion in my way." Serena said suddenly very harsh. "My family... I don't have a family anymore, I disowned the remaining member. I will not be connected with him anymore." She said coldly now.

"Him?"

"Quanchi, my father. He killed my mother and little brother to get powerful. But it was too late to get Mothers power cause she already gave me the position, so he tried to go after me but I fled to the Unknown Forest and lived there from then on."

"The Unknown Forest?"

Serena suddenly shoved Sango's hand from her shoulder. "That is all that I will answer!! No more questions! I am not lonely or sad! I can survive just fine without those emotions. I will remain the Heart of Light for all eternity!" she yelled turning to Sango, her eyes were outline in red.

"I get it. You only allow yourself to feel one or two emotions at a time. You surpress all the other emotions to control yourself from going after your father. But when you do show one of your stronger emotions, your eyes turn to the color that expresses it more because you've surpressed it for too long. You surpressed your anger for over 500 hundred years so you can use it on your father when you face him." Sango said as it dawned on her.

"You don't know anything about me! So don't assume that you know what I do and don't do, however right your assumptions may be in one way or another! I did not ask you to butt into my life, so just leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Serena shouted. She grabbed her head as if she had a headache. Then she grabbed the amulet and calmed down after a minute. Her eyes returning to normal as she soon breathed raggedly. She sat down heavily, resting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean to burst out like that. I loose control of myself when I think of my family. Please don't bring up the subject about them anymore. Do not search for Quanchi either. He is my concern alone, only I will kill him, understand?" her voice was soft and quiet, muffled even from her hands.

"Serena... I'm sorry for what happened. But, tell me this at least. Are you really without a match for you?" Sango went over to her and sat down beside her.

"Yes and no. I have friends in my forest at home, their kids are always asking me to play. But when I see a couple happily enjoying the others company, I do get a little lonely. But what can I say? I gave up on the one person who actually understood my duty and understood me. I don't think he will ever come back to the forest if he did, I would probably be speechless for the first time my entire life." Serena replied. Then she looked up at Sango with pleading eyes. "Please, I do not want to talk about this anymore. I will go see if your husband is ready as well."

"Alright then, I will join you. Do you have everything you need for the battle?" Sango asked standing up.

Serena nodded standing up as well. "Yes, though I should be the one to ask you that." She grabbed her staff again.

"I am also ready. Come on, let's see what that pervert is up to now that his punch line is used up." Sango laughed.

They both went out of the hut looking for Miroku.

**-Back In Kagome's Memories-**

Kagome was keeping a good steady pace and suddenly she jumped up and over the trees. "Kanna now!" She shouted as she flew forward yet falling down at the same time.

Inuyasha just barely came to her side in the air when a bright light formed in the sky pulling them through it as it quickly disappeared behind them. The next thing Inuyasha knew, he was in a dark room and Naraku was sitting in the middle of it beside some containers with what looked like flesh and blood. Kagra and Kanna were behind him.

Kagome walked over to Naraku gracefully, smiling at him. "I'm sorry I took so long, dearest. Will you forgive me?" She asked softly, kneeling beside him kissing his hand.

Naraku smiled, "Of coarse my dear, you couldn't help it if a demon got in your way." He circled an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her into his lap. "Kagra, go wait for our guests."

Kagra slightly bowed and disappeared in a slight gust of wind.

Naraku slid his hand over Kagome's hair gently. "So, how did your encounter with Inuyasha and his friends turn out?"

Kagome smiled evilly. "They are ready for battle if that is what you are wondering. I'd say they are fired up, especially Kikyo. She really wants me dead, I could see it in her eyes. Do you want to know something funny, Naraku?"

"Do tell me."

"Sesshoumaru and Kikyo have gotten together. That stupid demon admitted his feelings for Kikyo. What they didn't know is that the half-demon Inuyasha saw them kissing as well. He's probably in a state of dormant right now." Kagome mocked.

Naraku chuckled, "That pathetic Inuyasha, he's so easy to hurt. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked looking down at Kagome.

"Yes I do." Kagome replied. "Uh, Naraku? Inuyasha and his friends said something that confused me. The two stupid brothers had many different emotions showing on their faces when I let them get a sniff of my scent. But what confused me most was their sadness. Why would they be sad?" she asked confused. "Sesshoumaru was even struggling."

"Well, I think that they are sad because they know they can't win against you. You may be a mortal, but you are very strong. No demon will be able to stand against you once you beat your so-called friends. After what they did to you, there is nothing else but to destroy them." Naraku replied, tightening his grip a little.

"Yes, you are right. But Naraku, Inuyasha... he... I ... I don't know if I can fight him." Kagome whined a little. "I don't think I can get over what he did to my family and what I felt for him at that time." She snuggled closer to him for comfort.

"Would you like me to help you erase your pain, my beauty?" Naraku asked gently.

Kagome nodded a little. "Yes please. I don't want to feel anymore pain, it hurts too much."

"Very well, I'll need you to sit up my dear." Naraku instructed.

Kagome pulled away from his chest and let him put his hands to her ears. The pain already demolishing.

Inuyasha watched the scene quietly. Even though he was hurt beyond words, he didn't let it affect him that much. Instead he studied Naraku's motives and figured out how Naraku got Kagome to trust him so easily. He almost growled at the thought. _Naraku, just wait until I get my hands on you. When I get Kagome free from your gasp, I will come and kill you very slowly._ He thought to himself angrily.

The silence was broken when the front gates opened with a loud BOOM and running feet could be heard.

Naraku opened his eyes when he finished the transfer of evil and smiled. "They are here, wait until they call for you Kagome."

"Yes my master." Kagome replied. She gave a slight bow as he left. Her lively brown eyes were no longer there, instead it was a dull and plain brown.

_**Ok that's it for this chapter. I will try to update faster, but it all depends. School starts this week so I might be able to update quicker, who knows. BUT I WANT MORE REVIEWS!! I AM BARELY GETTING ANY. But even if I get one review, I will most likely update from now on, for every two weeks. I hope this will help your schedule on the 'watch for' spot for my story. Read and Review and have a wonderful day.**_

_**Next Chapter Review- What is different about this battle? Is Kikyo actually changing Kagome's memory and fight by herself? Is she really going to kill Kagome if she gets the chance? Is it even Kagome's Memory? What does Inuyasha see or feel that makes him loose control of his demon side and go on a hunt, kill, and destroy? What's happening with Serena and the others? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	11. Secrets Unfurled

**_Hey guys, I am SO so sorry that this is taking such a long time. My imagination has been needing refreshing so I have gone to my books and manga to get my brain back in gear. Plus, I had school and a LOT of drama in my life so yea. If you're going to blame anyone or anything, blame my ideas for not being cooperative with me._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Serena (Heart of Light), Quanchi, Hoshi, and I think there's another one, I forgot._**

**_Warning: This story is based off of Poisoned Memories, so if you don't know what's going on, go back to Poisoned Memories and read it! No complaints!_**

**_Chapter 11- Secrets Unfurled_**

_"Kagome, are you okay?"_ Inuyasha asked her, worry clear in his voice.

Kagome smirked, "Never better"

"Welcome back" Kagome heard Naraku say from outside. "Kikyo, you actually showed up."

"For Kagome, where is she?" Kikyo asked smiling slightly.

"That's my cue" Kagome said. She walked out and came up behind Naraku and hugged him closely. One arm over his shoulder and the other around his waist. Her head was resting on his closest shoulder, eyes closed. "Naraku dear" she whispered in his hear. "Do I get to have my revenge now?"

Naraku only smirked and Kagome knew that his answer was a yes.

"Kagome... you...you've been mind controlled, come back!" Shippo called to her worriedly. (no, in this story it's not Kikyo saying it. If you don't know what I'm talking about refer to Poisoned Memories.)

Kagome lifted her head and looked at them. "Grow up Shippo, how 'bout instead of watching fights, you _actually_ FIGHT!" she yelled at him. Her eyes no longer held the familiarity that she had when she last spoke to them. "Besides, why on earth would I go back to you?" she asked angrily. "Remember what you said Kikyo? You're going to try to stop me. Now what's going to happen if you can't even do that?" She asked, smirking as she moved away from Naraku, reaching behind her.

Kikyo didn't even hesitate. "We both die..." and at her words the group looked at Kikyo horrified.

Kagome's smirk went more eviler (_if that's even a word_) "You've been doing your homework, good girl. Now it'll be much more fun. Your so called friends can help you if you'd like." Kagome invited.

"Ha! Five against ONE!? That's not possible for a girl like you!" Inu almost laughed. "Especially since you're mortal." He noticed that he can _still_ smell his scent on her.

"I do not want their help. I will fight you myself and get MY soul back from you." Kikyo told her.

_'Huh? That's not what happened!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself confused.

Kagome shrugged, still smirking. "That's if you don't die first." she pulled out a dagger.

"No! We will all fight. No one is going to die!" Sango said stepping forward, her weapon raised a little behind her.

"It is decided then, Inuyasha and group vs. Kagome." Kagara declared as she fan, about to start the fight, Kikyo stopped her.

"No, it is not decided. Kagome challenged me alone and I will fight her alone." Kikyo said calmly.

During all of this, Naraku's smirk went wider. Inuyasha (spirit Inuyasha) noticed this and realized that Naraku changed everything except for a few things. He growled angrily. _"Naraku even changed the people in here! He not only pulled Kagome in here, he's making it like a dream so it'll change!"_

_'Does this surprise you?'_ an icy voice said in his head and he realized that it was Kagome.

_'You lied to me spirit! you are just like them!'_ Kagome scolded him.

_"No, I didn't! I wouldn't lie to you about something this serious!"_ Inuyasha yelled at her, defending himself.

Kagome shrugged as if not hearing him. "It's up to you clay pot. Either way works for me."

"I will fight you alone" Kikyo repeated.

"Kikyo VS. Kagome..." Kagra called before any other decisions were made. "Begin... NOW!" she threw a _Dancing Blade _and Kagome charged at Kikyo at amazing speed.

Kikyo calmly drew her arrow back and wait for the right moment.

Kagome held her dagger in front of her and was just about to throw it when Kikyo let go of the arrow. Kagome's dagger glowed pink and she used it to deflect it just in time. She stopped and jumped to the side. as Kikyo tried to hit her with the bow.

Kikyo loaded another arrow. "Scared?" She challenged.

Kagome smirked. "Not in the least. I'm bored is all."

**(With Serena, Sango, Miroku and friends)**

Serena sat on the ground outside, one knee up with an arm resting on it and the other leg relaxed on the ground. She held her staff against her shoulder, looking as though she might be asleep. However, you could not see her face for her bangs were in the way.

Sango was in the hut with her baby and Miroku while Shippo was asleep in Miroku's lap.

"Do ye have any idea of what Serena thinks is coming?" Kiade asked not looking away from the fire in the middle of the room.

"No, nothing, but she seems very tense and on guard of it though." Sango replied quietly as she was cradling her baby.

Kiade nodded slowly, "Serena has never been one to share her thoughts since she was left in heartbreak."

"Heartbreak?" Sango and Miroku asked surprised. They didn't think that she was capable to feel such a thing without a really good cause.

"Yes, heartbreak. She loved someone you know and I am not talking about her family. She is as much as capable to fall in love as we are. But she hides her emotions well. She grew up hiding them so it's natural." Kiade told them.

"Do you know who it was she loved?" Miroku asked, looking at Kiade with great interest.

Kiade seemed to think a moment. "I remember a long time ago when I was at a young age, seeing her with a young man with dark wings, which he mostly hid from sight. He seemed so dangerous I didn't think anything of it. But I did notice however that Serena showed a lot more emotion when she was with him and when he was around. Most of the time I saw her frustrated with the man, but her eyes were happy, when she wasn't angry of coarse. She fought in many battles, at that time, with her former home village. The man was always there to help but in the wrong way. He wanted to rid the world of the village but she wouldn't allow for it." Kiade said in thought.

"Not even a few months since the man was with her, she finally began to smile. It was the first real smile I saw on her face. Sure, she smiled at everyone she passed of coarse, but the smiles she used with him was much more lively, it fit more on her face, it looked as though she had been smiling like that all her life. But about eight months later, her smile, the happiness in her eyes, and every emotion that used to be there,_ vanished_. She was emotionless, she didn't even smile to the animals she protected in her forest, if she did smile, you were able to tell it was a forced smile. Her voice was always calm and gentle, but it wasn't the same as before the man showed up."

"So you met her when you were little?" Sango suggested.

"Yes, I would see her walk through the villages to give aid to the injured. She always seemed to appear out of nowhere when someone was hurt."

"Who was the man that was with her?" Miroku asked calmly, not wanting to force Kiade too much.

"I think she called him by the name..." Kiade started but then she looked up and stopped.

Confused, Sango and Miroku turned to see what she was looking at only to see Serena glaring at them.

"Lady Serena!" Miroku exclaimed shocked.

"What are you talking about, Kiade?" Serena said quietly, but there was the dangerous tone in her voice.

"We were talking about my childhood." Kiade stated simply.

"Involving me and my past? You should not be telling such things to anyone." Serena told her almost warningly. Her knuckles are white from holding her staff so tight.

"Sorry we didn't mean to pry we were just curious and thought that she might know something" Sango said trying to get the woman in white to calm down.

Serena looked at her angrily. "I told you to stay out of my business. Yet here you are asking Kiade about me and my business behind my back."

"Now Serena, please calm down. It's nothing to be angry over." Kiade tried to sympathizes with her.

"Says who? It isn't any of your concern either!" Serena snapped at her.

Miroku bowed to Serena, forehead to the floor. "Please my lady, forgive us for prying."

Serena looked at him. "Why should I? You're just going to continue asking more questions."

"I only wish to know two things then I shall refrain from asking anymore." Miroku replied, not moving from his bow.

Serena narrowed her eyes. "What are they?"

Miroku sat up and looked at her seriously. "Who is the man that Kiade was talking about? And what happened that made you change so drastically?"

Serena turned away from them. She seemed to hesitate a great deal in answering. "I will not give you his name." She said finally. "However, I will tell you that he was demon that I found pinned to a tree by his own sword. I helped and returned him to health. As for when I, what you say, changed. He left." She said in a low voice.

"Why did he leave?" Sango asked softly.

"He...he left to help Quanchi in his plans." Serena said angrily.

"But isn't Quanchi your father?" Sango inquired.

"Yes"

Kiade spoke up. "Serena, you had never acted as such before you met him and many men have been there with you throughout your life. Did you love him?"

Serena didn't answer right away. But when she did she said, "I...do not love any man. I allow no man to enter my heart." With that she walked out.

Everyone in the hut sighed.

"You're right, she is very good at hiding her emotions. You can't even see from her eyes what she's feeling." Miroku stated.

"Of coarse not! Serena's emotions are held a bay for a very good reason." Kiade exclaimed suddenly.

Sango looked at her suspiciously. "You sound as if you know why."

"Emotions are a major source of her powers! If she shows anything but solitude in her eyes, you are very lucky. Only happy emotions will have little to no effect on her powers. If she were to show her emotions, her eyes change to what she is feeling most." Kiade said quickly.

"So basically she's a walking bomb." Miroku replied, his fingers to his chin as he took in all the information.

Kiade nodded slowly. "Except she can do much more than destroy a village."

Sango went wide eyed as she remembered Serena's words from their earlier conversation. "The swords on her back! They are able to destroy the universe!"

"Precisely, she can wipe out all existence with one swing of her swords. If you wish to stay alive, be grateful that she only scolds you for something she doesn't approve of." Kiade finished. "And as for the young man, I think his name was Tsuna."

Sango and Miroku smiled. "Thank you Kiade"

Meanwhile, Serena is walking through the village. She had not expected to tell them a little of her story. Nor had she intended to, but she did. When she heard Kiade's description of her past, she could not help but feel the same anger as before. Gratefully, she was able to hold herself back from killing them. _I do not wish to destroy life. Being angry at people is no reason to end life itself, whether in one person or the entire universe. I was truly tempted to end all life the minute I knew he left. But I will not let myself succumb to that temptation again. I am the Heart of Light, and I am true to my title. I protect all life and destroy evil that threatens to destroy it. Tsuna... you have given your life away the minute you left. You are evil for I know you are doing precisely the opposite of what I do. You will die... along with my father._

With that thought in mind, her body started to tremble unwillingly. However, it was not of fear or anger. It was the painful ache in her heart which she had tried to rid herself of. She is still in love with the dark winged demon. Serena grabbed her amulet for comfort and she soon felt the pain go away as the amulets light and love poured through her body. She sighed in relief and the cloak she wore turned into white wings and she was soon in the sky to calm down more and to rid herself of the thoughts of Tsuna, for now.

**_(Back in Kagome's Memories)_**

After about 20 minutes of fighting, both girls were panting a little, glaring at each other. The group was paying close attention. Earlier they had tried to stop or do something to the battle, but a barrier had been put up to keep them out.

Kagome straightened and the dagger in Kagome's hand transformed into a bow and the other daggers she had, turned into her quiver of arrows. She didn't let her focus leave Kikyo.

The group was shocked that she was able to do something like that. However, Kikyo was not effected whatsoever. "Do you give up or do you want to die?" she asked, loading another arrow.

"Neither, it's you who will die." Kagome replied, narrowing her eyes as she to, loaded an arrow.

Kikyo snickered at the comment. She grinned, "You are allowed to dream."

Kagome growled. "You're really gonna get it now, clay pot!" Her arrows spiritual aura appeared and she released her arrow at Kikyo.

Naraku is still smiling as he watched the battle. "Perfect..." he said to himself softly.

Inuyasha heard him barely and his eyes went wide with realization. Kagome was going to die when Kikyo released her arrow. He growled loudly and that caused Kagome to get a little confused and she almost started to look around, but quickly stopped and kept her gaze on Kikyo. Inuyasha continued to growl and decided to use his voice. "Kagome! Get out of there! I know you can hear me!"

Everyone, even the villains, stopped what they were doing, shocked.

"What's going on?" Kagra asked. "Who dare interrupts the battle?!"

"It doesn't matter who wench! I want Kagome out of there!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome put her bow towards the ground. "And tell me why I should listen to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sesshoumaru stated. "He knows something and wants to stop it. Oddly enough, he sounds like Inuyasha." His eyes went towards his half brother.

Inu looked at him. "What?! It's not me, I swear. It's someone else!"

Naraku smirked. "So, you finally show yourself Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled again. "Not exactly because you can't see me! No one can! But that's not the point, I want Kagome out of here. No more fighting! I know what you're up to and I ain't gonna let it happen."

The Inu group was shocked.

"It is Inuyasha and then it isn't?" Shippo said confused.

"I guess." Sango stated.

"It could be someone playing a prank." Miroku suggested.

"No, it is Inuyasha but not our Inuyasha. The one that we can't see is the one connected to Kagome. That's why you can smell your scent on her." Sesshoumaru said to Inu as a matter of factly.

"How come you can figure stuff like this out, but I can't?" Inu said irritated.

"Because I'm a full demon, baka."

Naraku chuckled then his chuckle turned into a laugh. "Very good, Sesshoumaru. You figured it out. It would seem that you are not effected by my spell as all the others are."

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "So that's how you were able to make everything different!"

"And what are you going to do about it, half breed?" Naraku asked calmly. "You can't even touch anything. I didn't want you to come here, then everything would have been perfect. But then your half breed wife had to pull you in with her."

"Wait, so you...he was right?" Kagome asked in disbelief, looking at the man she once thought she loved. "I'm a half-demon? You pulled me into my memories?"

"Yes, to all your questions. I am only alive because of you." Naraku said smoothly as he approached her. "You were not able to forget me and because of that, I still lived. You may have destroyed my body, but I am still alive within you."

Kagome dropped her bow. "I... I don't understand, I thought..."

"You thought I was telling you the truth. That I actually loved you. Come, let me show you how you came to be Haunted by your Memories." Naraku told her and they, along with Kagra and Kanna and of coarse Inuyasha, teleported away from the area.

When Inuyasha's mind came back into focus, he saw Naraku putting his hands over Kagome's ears to erase what she just learned. He always had trouble focusing after he teleported or was brought to a different time.

Not long after, Kagome's brown eye color completely changed into black, she began to kiss Naraku and he kissed back. Inuyasha touched Kagome's shoulder without her feeling it and saw that Naraku had added to her memories by telling her that they have been married and are deeply in love. Inuyasha was completely out of the picture for Kagome left him paralyzed sometime earlier.

Inuyasha pulled his hand back immediately. He had a feeling what Naraku intended to do to Kagome. He had done in real life on purpose. He wanted to ensure that he survived and this is how he did it. He did it through sex. Inuyasha found out Kagome's secret the hard way as he basically had a front row seat, but he didn't watch it all, however he did hear it. He was not allowed to leave the room. So, unable to take anymore, his mind went blank as he completely lost consciousness.

_What's happening to me? Why do I feel weird and empty? Why do I feel... guilty? Who did I betray?_ Kagome thought warily as she started to wake up. Her eyes now back to her normal brown color however, it is still plain.

Inuyasha is sitting by the wall, looking at the floor. His ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's voice in his head. However, he didn't bother answering. His mind blank of any thought except anger and betrayal. He was angry at Naraku for doing that to Kagome and angry at Kagome for not telling him and making him figure out the hard way. He felt betrayed by his mate as well. He could feel his demon half, enraged and wanted to kill. _'Kill...kill...kill him...Kill Naraku' _"Kagome..._you...do you really want to know the answer to your questions?"_

Kagome sat up slowly holding the blankets to her and nodded. "I don't want to feel like this."

_"You betrayed your real love, you never really loved Naraku."_ Inuyasha told her softly. He didn't want to look at her. He knew he wasn't going to disappear this time because he knew he had to save his family.

"Then who do I love?" Kagome asked completely trusting the voice that is with her now. She knew she was forced to believe that she loved Naraku and even got most of her real memories returned to normal.

_"His name is Inuyasha. I'm glad you trust me now... however... I'm not sure I can stay with you anymore."_ Inuyasha informed.

"What? Why? Are you going to leave me?!" Kagome asked as if scared. "I don't want to want to be left alone!"

Inuyasha smirked a little. _"I wish I had another choice, but yes, I am leaving you. I have some unfinished business."_

"What do you mean? Are you going to disappear?"

_"No, I'm going to kill Naraku...for good."_ As he said that line, his eyes went red with his held in rage and he became full demon. _"Mate, wait for me. Soon you will be free."_ With that, he ran off through the walls in search of Naraku.

Kagome gasped. She could have sworn that she saw a red eyed demon sitting on the floor then run through the wall. "I-Inu-yasha?" she said to herself curiously.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was running down a hall and finally caught sight of Naraku. He ran faster and slashed at Naraku's shoulder, creating four claw marks.

Naraku grabbed his shoulder. "Inuyasha...you are dead."

"I'd like to see you try! You can't even touch me!" Inuyasha shouted at him and attacked him with deadly attacks. Naraku unprotected and unprepared to fight a spirit.

**_(With Serena)_**

Serena had been flying for a little over a half hour, enjoying the cool air in her face. She is always happier in the sky when there was nothing going on. She let out a contented sigh, but then she felt someone else's presence nearby. She stopped in the air, floating, as she looked around her and around the area. Finding nothing, she flew back to the village which is now pretty far, she shouldn't have been gone that long and she didn't know what could have happened while she was away. But distance didn't really matter much to her for she quickly gained speed and soon she was just a blur in the sky. However, she could still feel the presence close by and never getting further away and she didn't know why.

As the village came into view, she slowed down in her speed, not even breaking a sweat. For her, it was no big deal to go that fast and yet she could go faster if she wanted. She floated above the village looking to see if anything was different. Grateful that nothing was, she checked around her again the presence becoming annoying. Finding nothing once again, she glided down to the ground. Her wings returned to her cloak, but she made sure that it can change into wings at any time she needed it. Then she walked the rest of the way to Kiade's hut, her hidden staff returning to her hand. She went into a few huts, only to find that someone was sick, had a stomach ache, or something that restrained some to doing something like everyone else. She took care of them and gave them medical items and special herbs to bring them back to normal within two days.

Finally, she came to Kiade's hut and she entered.

Kiade turned to her. "Serena, where were ye?"

"I was taking a bit of fresh air." Serena stated, looking past her a little, still not liking the idea that Kiade talked about her past.

"I understand. Sango and Miroku are in the hut next door taking care of the baby." Kiade informed.

"Thank you, but I think I'll stay in here for a while." Serena replied, sitting by the wall at the edge of the floor.

Kiade didn't mind, so she didn't say anything. Instead, she stared at the fire, glancing every now and then at Serena. Once again, Serena looked as if she is asleep. But Kiade knew that she wasn't, for Serena never slept outside of her own home in the forest for safety reasons and so she is always able to protect when needed.

Serena still felt the presence, but now it was much clearer, and it was getting her agitated and frustrated like no other. She stood up suddenly. "Kiade, I shall return later." With that said she walked out leaving Kiade to take care of Inuyasha's and Kagome's body again.

Serena walked to the edge of the village, searching for the source of the presence. "Show yourself, I know you've been following me. I will not tolerate it any further."

A voice laughed. "Come now Serena, don't tell me you don't recognize my aura."

"Obviously I don't, but I know you're not Quanchi so who are you?" Serena stated annoyed. "How is it you have come to know my name?"

"You always were easy to annoy. Why don't you come and find me?" the voice replied, ignoring her questions.

"Because you are hiding yourself and I don't see why I should."

"Alright, I'll give you a hint. I'm in the sky." the voice sounded mockingly, laughter in his voice.

Serena allowed her cloak to transform into her wings. "I still don't see why I should find you when you can come out on your own."

"Because it's more fun this way. But not as fun considering you aren't using the wings I gave you. Instead you'd rather use your cloak? Why?"

"Wings you gave me? I don't know you, so how could you have given me wings?" She asked, not leaving the ground.

"Because you did know me, but I can see you are trying to forget me, why?"

"Just tell me who you are." Serena stated angrily.

"No, you have to find me first."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you're stuck in wonderland. And use your real wings, not those ones." The voice suggested.

"No" she went into the air and searched the sky.

**_Ok guys, that's all for this chapter. I finally got over my writers block and am able to continue forward! YAAAA! Anyway, _****_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_****_ If you don't I'll stick Sesshoumaru on you and he'll make sure you review. But yea, I have another chapter ready for you to read so PLEASE hurry and review._**

**_Sesshoumaru: Review... or else._**

**_Next Chapter Preview- Who is the mysterious voice talking to Serena? Why is he so intent on irritating her? What does he mean that he gave her wings? And what happens to Naraku? Does he get killed by Inuyasha or does he survive and manages to practically trap Inuyasha? What is going on with Kagome? Will she come back to her senses and help Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter._**


	12. Anger Issues

**Hey guys, how are you? I only got a few reviews but it's better than none right? From now on, I'm gonna try to be one or two chapters ahead that way, I'll always have a chapter prepared for you to read. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm also going to be starting with Serena this time so yea here we go.  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own most of the new characters that are not in the show, the one I do not own is Tsuna. He belongs to my guy friend Thomas T._**

**_Chapter 12- Anger Issues_**

Serena held up her staff and said some words in her unknown language and the sky was as bright as day for five miles. She finally saw dark, black wings, a guy with forest green hair, hiding his face, between the wings. He had on a black muscle shirt and baggy, well fit jeans to go with black sneakers. He also held, what looked to be, a hand made sword in his hand. "So that's how you were able to hide from my view." Serena stated as if not impressed.

"Yea, so? You cheated, twice, so there's nothing wrong if my naturally born looks blend in with the night sky." The man stated with a smirk on his face.

"Cheated? How? I don't see this as a game or a test." Serena replied angrily.

"You didn't use your real wings and you found me the easy way with your staff."

"So you wanted me to find you blindly." Serena said rather than asked.

"Yup, it's more fun. You picked the boring way." The man said with a sigh.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Well, I found you either way. Now tell me who you are."

"What? You don't recognize me?" The man asked shocked.

Serena shook her head no. Her eyes in a dangerous glare.

"That's too bad." The man said sadly. "It would have really been fun to see your hurt face."

Serena drew one of her swords. "Enough. What are you doing here? What's your business with me?" She demanded of him.

"That's a secret." The man smirked.

"Then leave."

"Nope, not until you bring out your real wings." He said confidently.

"What makes you think have real wings?" Serena inquired.

"I don't think, I know. Now then" He brought up his sword. "Let us fight."

"Your funeral." Serena stated and in a flash she was clashing her sword with his. Fighting him, trying to break his guard. But he was good, it would seem that they were both holding strength and power from the others view. But they were both keeping their levels the same as the opponent.

Serena noticed that the man had red eyes as she was fighting him. She noticed his hand going towards her and at the a moment before impact a hidden arm dagger popped out and cut her upper up before she had time to block and she was thrown away, she caught herself by leveling her wings and steadying herself. She held her arm when she let her staff disappear. Her other arm still holding her sword. "So that's how you want it then. Fine, I'll make it torture for you!" Her amulet glowed a little and healed her wound and she grabbed her other sword and flew at the strange man who was only smirking at her.

"Ha, yea right. Being pinned to a tree for thousands of years was torched enough. By the way." He blocked her attack, surprisingly Serena had almost caught him off guard. He tried pushing her back but she used twice as much strength each time to push him. "Thanks for freeing me from it." He grunted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled at him angrily. And finally in many years, she showed her anger. Her eyes were red, her voice venomous and everything you don't want to see in a woman. _(Boys, never mess with a girl. Get her angry, she'll get you good. For Serena, being angry at you is never a good thing. If you think normal girls are scary and stuff, imagine a girl with powers that can destroy you at any point and time and her eyes are blood red and is holding two very sharp swords in her hands.. Yea, scary, I suggest you run and hope she doesn't follow.)_

The man didn't seem to be afraid or in some type of fear whatsoever. He just kept up his smirk. "Yes, be angry. Be real angry." He encouraged her.

"Lady Serena!" a familiar voice called from below. "Serena!" Three other voices called.

Serena's eyes widened as she looked at her new comrades on the ground. They all flinched at the sight of her red eyes.

"Hmm" The man sounded amused. "So, you got some new friends I see."

"No, I have no human friends." Serena denied fiercely, pushing her swords against his.

"Either way, you protect them." The man observed.

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Leave them alone! They are not apart of this!"

"Oh I think they are. You never stay in one village for more than a few hours. You've been here for two days. What is it that you are protecting here?" The man bribed her.

"None of your business!" Serena sneered at him.

Sango looked at Miroku. "What can we do?"

"I don't know. They are both together so it's impossible to use my wind tunnel if I want only him." Miroku observed.

"All we can do I'm afraid, is stay out of the way and try our best not to be used as bait or a shield." Kiade told them. "Serena is really angry at this man for some reason. However, he does seem familiar."

"How?" Shippo asked from behind her leg.

"I'm not sure yet, but he looks like Tsuna." Kiade replied.

"That's Tsuna!?" Sango said in disbelief.

Serena could hear the conversation below very clearly. She pushed the man away to get a better look.

The man grinned evilly. "What's the matter Serena? Something catch your memory?"

Serena's eyes returned to normal, her anger completely forgotten. In place of the anger was pure shock. "No... it can't be you!"

"I'm afraid it is." His red eyes flashing in the light.

Light wind blew in the night of silence.

Serena looked at the man in disbelief and shock at the same time. His once black eyes are now red, the red of someone who has killed mercilessly. "T-Tsuna..."

"So now you recognize me." Tsuna stated as if she won an amazing prize.

"No... you are not Tsuna! He would never kill unnecessarily!" Serena stated/yelled.

"What makes you think that? Because you thought you tamed his demon spirit that thrives on killing?" Tsuna mocked her.

"NO! That's not why! Because the voice you are using now, and the fact that you refered to yourself as his instead of mine as well tells me you are not Tsuna. It's no wonder why I couldn't recognize you." Serena replied.

"And why is that?" Tsuna inquired.

"Because your voice is that of Tsuna's father. And your attitude is that of his father as well. You possessed Tsuna! That day when he left, you lured him away from me and when he was out of reach from my magic you possessed him." Serena observed.

"So you finally figured it out and put the puzzle together." Tsuna smirked. "Very well done. Except for one thing. I didn't lure him out, he came on his own. All I did was make a few threats. He came to stop me."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "So now you are using him against me, knowing that I won't kill him. Instead, you'll force him to kill me and break his will to take back control of his own body."

"Very good. I just knew there was something I liked about you. Now then, all you have to do is get rid of those fake wings and bring out your real ones." Tsuna stated as he raised his sword.

"No." Serena replied simply.

(with Inuyasha)

Inuyasha kept slashing at Naraku, but Naraku's wounds healed or reformed to his normal body each time. That just got Inuyasha more angry. His blood red eyes glowing the color brighter than ever.

Naraku only laughed at his attempts. "Inuyasha, I may not be able to fight or see you, but I can annoy you to no end. Your attempts are futile."

Inuyasha growled angrily and only continued his attacks.

"_Inuyasha, stop. I have a better way of hurting Naraku." _Kagome's voice rang through his head. Shocked at hearing her voice, he did stop and he turned to see what he felt behind him. "Oh Naraku. Look what I have." Kagome's voice sounded down the hall.

Naraku looked at Kagome and his eyes widened at he saw in her arms. It was one of his incarnation that held the jewel that represented his heart, the incarnation but a baby. Kagome had a smirk on her face which copied Inuyasha's normal smirk when he was himself. "Wench!"

"Oh, I am much more than that. I am the one who let you survive in my mind and I will be the one to end you forever." Kagome replied. Inuyasha noticed her plain brown eyes become their lively ones which held her emotion. He saddened slightly when he realized that she wasn't turning into the half-demon she was, but at least she was back to normal with most of her original memories of the past and that she trusted him.

Naraku growled that scratchy growl he uses. His tentacles came out of his body and headed straight for Kagome. "I kill you!"

Kagome took the jewel from the child and put the kid on the floor. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, I do have your heart and we wouldn't want it to break now do we?"

"_Yes we do!!" _Inuyasha yelled at her in her head. _"Stab it, kill him NOW!"_

Naraku just continued on his way to Kagome angrily, intending on killing her even if it meant killing himself.

Inuyasha growled and attacked Naraku repeatedly once again, knocking Naraku off his desired path and into the wall. _"KILL HIM NOW, MATE!!"_

Wide eyed from the shock of hearing Inuyasha calling her mate, Kagome's dagger glowed like her arrow would and she stabbed the jewel and it shattered into purified pieces never to exist anymore.

Naraku let out an agonized pain, clutching his chest and his body began to be engulfed in the pink purified light and destroyed him and his evil intentions in one big blast.

Kagome thought she would fly into a wall and get severely injured, but she didn't. She felt a protective arm around her holding her in place.

(A.N. it's just like the scene in the second movie of Inuyasha when they kill the spider.)

(with Serena)

Tsuna growled and charged at her angrily. However, Serena countered his attack and shot an orb at him and pushed him back. Tsuna retaliated and cut one side of her wings in half and Serena fell to the ground but landed on her feet, her cloak returning to normal on her back. She took it off angrily and left it on the ground.

"What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve by not listening to you?" Serena mocked, not looking up at him.

Miroku and Sango ran over to Serena. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Serena replied. "Miroku, do NOT use your tunnel against him. He is not himself."

Miroku looked at her shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I know what that hand of yours can do. DON'T use it." Serena demanded him, starring at him.

"Uh...o-o-okay." Miroku stuttered shocked.

"What's the matter Heart of Light? Don't you hate me? I thought I heard you vow to kill me no matter what I do." Tsuna scolded her.

Serena closed her eyes. "That was before I knew the truth of what happened. You are controlling him and it will go no farther than this. If it does, I shall be dead before it happens." She grabbed both of her swords tightly.

"Oh really? What about your line of inheritance? Are you willing to die without an heir to your powers and willingly give your powers to Tsuna?" Tsuna mocked.

"My powers will choose the next in line if I die. So yes, I am willing to die." Serena replied, lifting her head to look at him dangerously. "I do not need an heir to know that the world will remain safe."

Kiade watched the scene sadly. _How is it possible that she is able to feel no remorse for her actions or her words? I know no living being that can willingly say that they will die for a needless cause. She has known no family nor created one of her own. She only has comrades to call friends and the animals in her forest to call family. I don't know anyone who can live and be happy when they have been alone for many generations. I am glad yet sad that Serena has survived to Kagome's time period but she arrived to that time alone. It seems that no matter how hard Serena tries, she will always remain alone. That it is the destiny of the Heart of Light to live forever or to marry, have one child and die for that child. Who can carry such a burden willingly? Is this the future for all Hearts of Light to come? Loneness or death?_ Kiade thought to herself as she looked at Serena's determined face. But deep inside Serena's eyes, she was able to see sadness, regret, and most of all hurt.

Serena didn't want to fight Tsuna who was currently being controlled by his father. But what else could she do? She will die if it meant that the Tsuna that she knew returned to normal. "Prepare to meet your doom. I will not allow you to control Tsuna any longer."

Tsuna smirked. "Will you release your wings then?"

"I don't know why you are so interested in seeing my wings. But I do know that I will not let you have that satisfaction while you remain in Tsuna's body."

"So you will let me see them if I leave Tsuna's body?" Tsuna questioned.

"If you leave forever, yes." Serena replied.

Tsuna seemed to think. "Nope I can't do that. I like this body. More faster and agile than mine. You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to trick me." He told her matter of factly.

"Then you will not be able to see them." Serena replied taking a stance.

"If you will not come up, I will have to come down." Tsuna said angrily. Then he charged at her, his sword pointed.

Serena evaded his attack and went to make a counter attack. But Tsuna flew up and out of her reach. "Tell me why you are so interested in my wings." She demanded as she threw orbs at him.

"Tsuna gave you those wings that you have, do you remember how you felt the night he gave them to you?" Tsuna asked as he dodged and shielded himself.

Serena thought back to that night a long time ago.

Serena watched Tsuna sleep on her couch soundly. She had just barely returned from her duty in the forest with the animals. Tsuna's wings were spread out behind him as if to stretch them out from their confinement in his back. Serena smiled a little then went upstairs to her room and laid down on her bed. "You are lucky Tsuna. You are able to fly and have your own wings. While I fly with magical wings. I envy you, you have the freedom I can't because of one of the many reasons is your real wings which you can have at any time." Her thoughts led her to eventually fall asleep. But she didn't know that Tsuna was in the shadows against her wall.

"I will give you your wish, however you will feel a lot of pain, it's the least I can do for you in return of your kindness." Tsuna said softly. With a wave of the hand, Serena's body started to curl and her breath hitched as if she was in terrible pain. Half awake and half asleep Serena hugged herself as her back began to burn and her bones seem to create more bones. Her sleepy eyes saw Tsuna briefly before he left her room to go back to sleep on the couch. She could feel something trying to rip apart her skin on her back and then suddenly something jammed through her skin. She breathed heavily as she looked behind her shoulder to find something white, feathery, and covered in blood. The blood slowly being absorbed by the object, she noticed that it was wings, similar to the ones she uses but bigger and wider. Then she fell unconscious.

"Of coarse I remember, why wouldn't I?" Serena replied him as if she just heard Tsuna's question. "Why do you care anyway?" She asked blocking his attacks.

"The pain you felt that night will be worse." Tsuna told her smirking.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"I gave you your wings and I can take them away. If I stay in this body and I see your real wings, they will react to my evil aura and try to make you evil like me. But since your are pure light your body will fight with it and eventually kill you. All because I'm in Tsuna's body." Tsuna laughed at her. "If Tsuna was himself there will be no effect unless he wanted to do it. And since I am currently him, I want that very thing to happen."

"So you do want me dead and you want kill me in the most painful way." Serena stated.

"I am amazed how is it you can read my intentions so well." Tsuna smirked.

Serena only mirrored his smirk. "You're that easy to read." She put away her swords. "If that is what it will take you make you leave Tsuna's body, I will do it."

"Really?" Tsuna asked shocked. "You'll show me your wings in order for me to leave Tsuna and never return or speak to him again."

Serena nodded. She ignored the protests of Miroku, Sango, and Kiade.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please, Please review! I know that these chapters have been taking so long to be posted! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! begs on hands and knees I know that there's more Serena and the others but I have no clue what to do with Inuyasha and Kagome. HELP ME PLEASE!!!! This story will end pretty soon if I don't get help and fast!!!  
**

**_Next Chapter Preview- What is Serena thinking?! Why is she going to allow the controlled Tsuna kill her while her magic is protecting Kagome and her babies?! It's suicide!! And farther more, is the controlled Tsuna going to wake up in time to save her from death? Also, does Kagome finally remember Inuyasha? What's this? Kagome can see Inuyasha? How? Will Inuyasha and Kagome wake up soon? Find out in the next chapter._**


	13. Revival

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update faster than this. I just barely got help the last two months and I have been brainstorming on how to make it my own but still use the ideas I've been getting. Currently, I don't remember anyone's username so if you recognize your ideas in what I'm using in the next few chapters you know that it's you and a few others I'm thanking for your help. Of course I also thanked you all personally too. So yea, to the next chapter. By the way, the girl that gave me the most help and gave me her yahoo messenger id to chat, email me, I need to talk to you about something.**_

_**Chapter 13 – Revival**_

_**(Inuyasha and Kagome)**_

When the blast cleared, Inuyasha let go of Kagome. But what they saw next was unexpected and shocking. Naraku's head was still there and _very_ much _alive,_ along with a black hole behind him. Naraku's face had the smirk of triumph, much more distinct than it ever has before.

"Thank you Kagome, you did exactly what I wanted you to do. All I had to do was play my part, although I thought my plans would be spoiled since Inuyasha was here, I guess it worked either way." Naraku said mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded, trying to go forward and choke him to death, but Inuyasha put his arm in front of her and made it solid and she ran into that instead.

"That stone was not my heart but my way out. Had Inuyasha showed you his form you could have left leaving me unable to return to the living and stuck in a non-existent place that doesn't affect you anymore, I wouldn't have been able to survive anymore. So instead I made you think that my heart was the way to kill me and kept Inuyasha busy to try and stay in this world and not give himself into his grief and pain." Naraku laughed. "See you on the other side, Half-breeds."

Inuyasha charged at him intending to tear him to shreds, but Naraku went through the portal, just as his claws met the space Naraku was just at.

As soon as Naraku went through, however, everything started to disappear, including Kagome. Inuyasha turned and noticed this and basically went into a panic. "Kagome!" he shouted desperately and grabbed her hand. "Kagome you can't go! You have to wake up!"

Kagome looked at her hand that was behind held by something she couldn't see. "Why? I don't even know if you're real or if I'm just imaging everything. Maybe this is my end, this is the reality." She said softly and looked at the ground hopelessly. "I can't even see you…"

Inuyasha frowned knowing that that if he couldn't see her and he was brought back in time and was in a situation like this except with Kikyo and Kagome was there, he would probably say the same thing. "Kagome! Don't give up, _please_! I _need_ you!" He said this out loud now, desperate to keep her alive as everything was disappearing at a fast pace.

Kagome looked up a little and blinked and tried to register if what she saw was actually there. She saw clawed feet in front of her, and they were slowly becoming a solid image or person. Looking up in front of her, Kagome saw someone that looked an awful like Inuyasha, except somehow different. "I-Inu-yasha?"

_**(Serena, etc.)**_

"Serena, don't do this. Are ye willing to die when Inuyasha has placed his trust to you to keep Kagome safe whatever else it is he was worried about?" Kiade asked worriedly.

"Rest assured, my power will stay until she awakens. I've already made that arrangement." Serena assured them.

Tsuna laughed, "I knew it! You were protecting someone!"

Serena narrowed her eyes and watched him closely. "So are we going to do this or just stand here and talk?"

Tsuna laughed gleefully. "You're actually going to go through with it! Fine, you have you're deal. As soon as I am sure that you can't be saved, I will leave Tsuna forever." He said landing on the ground his wings disappearing. "Where would you like to go?"

Serena turned to the others and gave them a slight smile and slightly bowed her head, then turned and walked passed Tsuna without a word.

Tsuna chuckled and followed her.

Shippo, already crying, looked up at the three adults. "What should we do you guys? We can't let her die can we?"

"We can't stop her, she's already made up her mind. Plus, this is her past. If she dies, that means that the present Serena's future will also be this way and she'll die the exact same way." Miroku said frowning and he looked at Sango sadly. "There's nothing we can do. They are both really powerful and Lady Serena can stop us easily."

Sango nodded slowly, holding her baby close to her.

"I am going to check on Inuyasha. You two should go home and rest." Kiade told them. "Shippo come with me."

"Ok" Shippo jumped on her shoulder, tears still brimming his eyes. They started their way back to the hut that held the two half-breeds.

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango and they started their way home as well. But then they all felt a powerful demonic aura and Miroku yelled in pain holding his right arm.

"Miroku!? What's wrong?" Sango asked, terrified.

Wind started to suddenly gather around his right hand as he yelled in pain again. "Sango! Get behind me!"

Sango did go behind him but touched his shoulder and looked around him. "What's going on, Miroku?!"

Miroku could feel something growing on his hand and looked to see that it was the wind tunnel that Naraku had cursed his generation with, was starting to form. "No…." he was suddenly worried for his son that he might have to go through a life of hunting for Naraku.

"Naraku is back?! Impossible!" Shippo yelled hysterically.

"Quick, we must see to Inuyasha and Kagome!" Sango said when Miroku had pulled out the prayer beads and wrapped it around his wrist. They all ran back to the hut.

Meanwhile, Serena had gone into the forest and stopped in the middle of it where a clearing was there.

"So you want to die here?" Tsuna asked smugly looking around.

"It is better to die in the forest. Because I am with the creatures I love and just as I was born here, so will I die." Serena said emotionlessly, turning to him.

"I see, you are so sentimental Serena." Tsuna laughed.

Serena didn't reply to that remark, but instead let her wings out for the first time in 100 years, since it would have been awkward to fly in the sky with people hunting down people like her.

Tsuna smiled with admiration. "You have such pretty wings, too bad it won't last."

Serena suddenly felt pain beyond anything she's felt in 500 years. However, she would not let the pain show on her face. She looked at her wings and noticed that they were getting darker starting at the tip of her wings spreading fast to the base where it would start to kill her. The dark energy flowing in her wings was Tsuna's evil aura being absorbed. She looked back at Tsuna to find him smiling with pure joy and felt something pull at her chest. She didn't recognize it at all for it was something she hadn't felt since the Tsuna she knew left.

Even though her mind knew that Tsuna was being controlled, her heart was in pain to see that the man she once "cared" for was smiling happily at her life being terminated.

"Very nice, you show no emotion on your face even when you feel pain. But don't worry that will change soon enough." Tsuna said happily.

"I'm glad to see that you enjoy watching my face, Trilion." Serena said, uncaring.

_**(Inuyasha and Kagome)**_

Inuyasha was shocked to see that Kagome was looking straight at him, not as though trying to see him, but actually looking at him as if she could.

"Inu-yasha, is that you?" Kagome asked again when he didn't reply. "You look a little different from the other one. Why?" she looked really curious now.

Inuyasha looked down to find that his hori was glowing. He pulled out whatever it was that was glowing and it turned out to be the bottle that Serena gave him. "Hey, this is how we can go home. We have to hurry if we are going to make it in time, Kagome." Inuyasha told her looking around. "Grab my hand." He commanded holding out his free hand.

Kagome, for an unknown reason, grabbed his hand a second after he held it out, rather willingly. "Wait, what? What's going on?"

Inuyasha held onto her hand and then the bottle started glowing brighter. "Close your eyes so you don't go blind."

Kagome did that quickly on her own, not wanting to be blind whatsoever. (Who wouldn't?) She felt as if she was floating or not weighing anything at all but she could feel that Inuyasha had a firm grip on her hand. Then all too sudden she felt heavy and stiff. But she could still feel Inuyasha or someone holding her hand tightly, never letting go.

_**(Serena and Tsuna)**_

After about 18 minutes of pain, Serena wasn't able to hold herself up anymore with her legs. So she ended up falling to her hands and knees, a little of the pain showing on her face. She was already finding it just a little hard to breathe. However, her wings also started to bleed from every feather, slowly gaining speed with each passing second.

Tsuna smiled and went down to her level a little. "It's about time you showed some symptoms. I was almost getting worried that it wasn't working. It sure took awhile though. I guess your body is really fighting it." He laughed again and took some of her hair in his hands. "You have such silky hair, it's kind of a surprise if you ask me since you've been alive for awhile. Does it stay this way or do you have to take care of it like every other mortal?"

It took Serena a few minutes to catch her breath to answer, she had been slowly breathing to control the pain a little. "I have to take care of my hair and my body. What's the point of it staying the same forever if you have almost nothing to do except take care of oneself?" Just saying that took a little effort for her and it seemed that every time that she talked she wouldn't be able to lessen the pain at least a little.

Tsuna laughed "I see, I guess it would get boring just helping people and talking to animals."

Tsuna continued to watch Serena for 10 minutes more when she started to show that she was in pain. Her arms had given out already and she was on her back breathing really heavily, no longer able to keep her breathing calm. The blood coming from her wings created a large puddle around her. Now, she was groaning in pain almost on the verge of yelling. "Come now Serena, you'll feel a little better when you scream in pain. I've never once heard you screaming in pain." Tsuna said sadly.

Serena glared at him and she forced her groan in her throat not willing to give him the pleasure hearing her make any sort of painful sound. "And…I will….keep it that way…." She forced out breathlessly.

Tsuna laughed, "Stubborn until the end. Alright then, let me ask you this. How do you pass your time when all is complete for one day."

Serena frowned. "Why would you like to know?"

"To laugh at it in Tsuna's face when I leave."

"Well, I guess you can say I thought about what it would be like if I didn't become the Heart of Light. But I also thought about Tsuna, and how he changed my life, my way of thinking." Serena told him weakly.

"Pftsh, don't tell me you actually fell in love with that demon?!" Tsuna laughed. "When?! When did you fall in love with my stupid son?"

Serena smiled slightly, but it disappeared from the pain getting worse as she was getting weaker. "I guess I fell in love with him when he tried to help me in my old village. He protected me and was eager to kill the village for causing me trouble. But of course I couldn't allow him to do it and the village continued to come after me since, but not as often."

Tsuna laughed even harder. "That's the stupidest way to fall in love!"

"Hmm, Tsuna would've said that exact same thing if I had told him that. But it doesn't matter how I fell in love with Tsuna, what matters…" Serena started to cough and the color of her skin paled greatly. After a few seconds of coughing, she started getting tired. "Is that…I still…love Tsuna…"

Tsuna smiled, "Finally, she's about to die. That took way longer that I expected….what?" Tsuna's eyes went wide and grabbed his head. "How can this be!? You weren't supposed to wake up yet?!"

A lighter, but not by much, voice came out of his mouth. "Well I am, and I won't let you continue!"

"I won't be stopped!"

"Yes! YOU! WILL!" A blue aura surrounded him and a red aura was forced out a few feet away and it started taking form.

Serena's amulet started glowing and the light it emitted forced the form away. Serena, however, is now unconscious.

"You will pay for this Tsuna! I'll get you yet!" came his father's voice as he flew from the area.

Tsuna knelt by Serena and the evil aura that was being absorbed disappeared. The blood that left her wings started being sucked back at an immense speed and her color started coming back to her skin.

_**Alrighty, that's it for this chapter. I am REALLY sorry that it took FOREVER. Almost an entire year! Gosh, I'm so bad. Thank you everyone for being so patient with me and I will try to keep updating at LEAST 2 times a month. If I can't I'll let you know, but I should be able to. That is until July cause I might be moving to Canada during the second or third week. I'll keep you all updated though. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH I DON'T DESERVE IT!**_

_**Next Chapter Preview- What the heck is going on? Where did Naraku go? And what just happened to Tsuna and Serena? Is Serena saved? Is Tsuna back for good? Why have Sesshoumaru and Kikyo arrive at the scene? When will Inuyasha and Kagome wake up? Only time will tell in the next chapter!**_


	14. Waking Up

_**Hey guys, I'm updating the next chapter. I don't want it to take so long this time for you all to get the next chapter. Also, I'm working on this chapter with **__**kagvsinu**_ _**until the story is finished. That way I can update faster and you will get your reading and hopefully like it more with two people working on my story. She is also working on her own version of my stories, so when they are updated or created check it out and then you can (if you want) compare and contrast our stories. **_

_**Chapter 14 – Waking Up**_

_**Replay-**_

"You will pay for this Tsuna! I'll get you yet!" came his father's voice as he flew from the area.

Tsuna knelt by Serena and the evil aura that was being absorbed disappeared. The blood that left her wings started being sucked back at an immense speed and her color started coming back to her skin.

After about 7 minutes, Serena's skin was her normal color and almost all the blood had returned to her. But she is still unconscious.

Tsuna let out a breath when he saw that she was breathing a bit better now. He picked her up gently when he was satisfied with the amount of blood that returned to Serena. "I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean for this to happen." He said quietly to himself. He headed out of the forest and back to the village to find someone to take care of her.

Meanwhile, Sango was in the hut with Kiade where Inuyasha and Kagome were resting. So far nothing had changed except that the dark aura that was surrounding Kagome was disappearing.

Miroku was outside with Shippo to keep an eye out for Serena or Tsuna.

"Miroku, is Serena going to be ok? I mean, she seemed like she knew what she was doing but what happens if she dies?" Shippo asked sadly jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

"I don't know Shippo. I don't know that much about the Heart of Light. She's hardly ever talked about. The best place to find out that information is to go to the Heart of Light hunter's village." Miroku replied in thought.

"You mean there are people who are hunting Serena?" Shippo asked in shock.

"Yes there is, but not a lot of people believe that she exists to they think that the village is crazy and no one goes to visit them anymore."

"Almost no one anyway." A voice said from around the corner.

Miroku turned to look at the spot where the person was hiding. "Who are you? Why are you hiding?"

"I mean you no harm." The voice said, and slowly a man stepped around the corner. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood on his head to hide his face and he had someone in his arms in a brown cloak with a hood coving their face too. "You know who the Heart of Light is I suppose." The man asking cautiously.

"Whose asking?" Shippo demanded.

"I am no one important. Just please do you know the Heart of Light?" the man asked a little desperately.

"Yes we know her, she just recently left with a demon into the forest." Miroku replied.

The man walked up to them and handed them the person in his arms. "Then please take care of her. She needs medical herbs to regain her strength. If you don't mind, I would like to stay here with her."

Miroku looked shocked to find that the man had Serena. "How did you find her? Where is the demon that was with her?"

"She was unconscious when I found her, there was no one else." The man replied.

Miroku nodded and took Serena in the hut. "Lady Kiade, Serena needs help."

Kiade stood up surprised. "Come bring her inside." She made room for Serena as Miroku brought her in and laid her down.

The man came in a minute later and leaned against the wall by the door. But when he looked around he was surprised to find that there were two other people unconscious, one of them surrounded by Serena's power and the other a half-demon. "What happened to the half-breed and the girl?"

Sango jumped at hearing his voice and turned to see who it was. "What's he doing here?!"

Miroku went to her side quickly. "Don't worry, he says that he doesn't want to hurt anyone. He's the one who brought Serena here." Miroku explained quickly before Sango went totally out of control.

"Then mind explaining why a DEMON would bring her here?! AND you let him in the hut where he could easily take advantage and kill Inuyasha and Kagome!!" Sango yelled at him angrily.

They all suddenly heard a slight chuckle which turned into a loud laugh. Everyone turned to see that it was the man that was laughing.

"Don't worry, Ms. Demon Slayer. I won't hurt the half-breed or anyone else." His laughter subsided and he was serious again. "So tell me, why is the girl being surrounded by Serena's power?"

"To be honest we're kinda confused ourselves. Inuyasha was worried about something and Serena put that around her." Shippo explained.

"So she knows then. How peculiar, a full demon pup doesn't know how to use his nose and depends only on his eyes and senses…pathetic."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I rely on my nose all the time!" Shippo defended himself.

"Obviously not or else you would know why Serena slowed time a great amount for the female." The man reprimanded.

The entire group was shocked at how he knew that it slowed down time. "How did ye know that?" Kiade asked curiously.

"Well it sure isn't a barrier." The man said as if it was obvious. "If it was, that fly on her arm wouldn't have been able to enter and it would have been destroyed. Plus it just barely went on her arm it was moving terribly slow so I'm guessing that it's been in the time shield for about a half a day."

"I see, so you were watching the fly? I didn't even notice that it was there cause it's so small." Miroku replied in thought.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to pick on Shippo! He's only a kid!" Sango said angrily.

"That is true that he is a child so where are his guardians? Where are his parents so he'll learn how to be a true full demon?"

"That's it!" Sango yelled angrily. She handed her baby to Kiade and grabbed her weapon. "Outside now!" she demanded.

"I have no interest in fighting a human." The man said sternly.

"Then why not fight me." An emotionless voice said from the doorway.

The man looked and found that it was another full-demon. "And you would be?"

"I would also like to know that question for you." The demon said.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, is Kikyo with you?" Shippo asked excitedly.

Sesshoumaru looked at the group. "Yes, she's outside with Jaken and Rin." He said briefly.

Shippo went out when Sesshoumaru let him pass and went to greet Kikyo and the others.

"So, you have an imp as a servant and two humans following you? If I recall, Kikyo was the late priestess of this village." The man said watching Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at the man again. "What did you say your name was?"

"I never gave it you." The man replied.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly and in a flash the hood on the man was shredded.

"My, my you are quick. I'd better watch you more closely next time." The man said.

Everyone stood up on guard now, everyone that was awake at least.

"Tsuna…so you finally got your body back. How come it took you 600 years to do it?" Sesshoumaru asked though he didn't sound that interested.

Tsuna smirked. "I've had to gather my energy that's how."

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, then his eyes went to Serena. "She will be fine, Tsuna. You took care of what she needed. So why did you bring her here?"

"Are you suspicious of me now, Sesshoumaru?" Tsuna mocked.

"I would say that everyone in this room is suspicious of you." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yes, you have been very curious about Inuyasha and Kagome. Why are you so interested?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Didn't I already tell you I wouldn't cause the half-breed any harm?" Tsuna asked.

"Never trust a demon that was recently controlled." Sesshoumaru answered. "Go outside Tsuna. You need not linger in here."

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Why so concerned with my presence here?" Tsuna smirked menacingly.

Sesshoumaru didn't look away from Tsuna. "You have your warning." Was all he said as he turned and left the hut.

Kikyo looked up as she heard Sesshoumaru coming over. "Are you worried for them?"

"No."

Kikyo stood up. "Is there something bothering you then?" she asked softly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru hardly tells anyone anything! So stop pestering him, woman!" Jaken yelled angrily at her.

Kikyo looked at Jaken angrily and stepped on him. "You will do well _not_ to anger me, Jaken."

Jaken was struggling under her foot. "eh...ah…uh, Lord Sesshoumaru! Please, I beg you for assistance Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Y-y-yes mi'lord?" Jaken asked hopeful.

"Be quiet."

"Yes mi'lord." Jaken said dejectedly.

Rin came up to Kikyo. "Um… Lady Kikyo, can you please remove your foot from Master Jaken? He's didn't mean to anger you."

Kikyo lifted her foot and Jaken scrambled away from her. "Please forgive me Lady Kikyo." He bowed reluctantly.

Kikyo turned away and went inside the hut, completely ignoring Tsuna, and knelt beside Kagome and stayed there. She lifted her index and middle finger in front her face and closed her eyes.

Tsuna watched her with interest. "And who might you be?" Tsuna could not recognize her as Kikyo because she's a full demon and not a human.

"I am no one to be trifled with." Kikyo answered without opening her eyes.

"What are you doing over there?" Tsuna continued to pry.

"That is not your concern." Kikyo replied in a tone that meant that was the end any conversation.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Did you come here alone?" he persisted.

Kikyo didn't bother to answer him this time. They could hear Rin outside talking to Jaken and Sesshoumaru.

"Should we really leave without letting Lady Kikyo know?" Rin asked worriedly.

"You stupid girl, Lady Kikyo knows, why else would Lord Sesshoumaru just leave?" Jaken reprimanded her.

"You're right." Rin said happily.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru called.

Jaken ran up to Sesshoumaru. "Yes mi'lord?"

"Stay here with Kikyo, Rin will come with me. I want you to report _everything_ that has occurred when I return." Sesshoumaru ordered not looking at him while saying it. However, now he looked at him. "And make sure that _nothing_ happens to Kikyo and the half-breeds."

"Yes of course Lord Sesshoumaru. Nothing will happen under my watch!" Jaken replied skirting off.

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru. "Where are we going, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply but instead continued walking and Rin just followed happily.

Jaken went inside the hut and noticed that Tsuna was in there. "Who are you?"

Tsuna looked at the imp. "My, you are an annoying imp."

Jaken got angry and was about to spurt a remark when Kikyo spoke up.

"Jaken, do not speak to him when unnecessary." Kikyo ordered.

Jaken squawked a little and then quickly went to her side. "Lord Sesshoumaru will be furious to find that another full demon is in here."

"He already knows." Kikyo said with ease.

A few minutes later, Serena started to groan as she started to wake up. Kiade gave Sango back the baby and went over by Serena's head. "How are ye feeling?"

Sango went on the other side of Serena with Miroku.

Serena opened her eyes a little repeatedly until her vision was clear. "How did I get here?" she questioned hoarsely. However, her amulet started glowing and took care of her voice and anything else and restoring her energy back to normal.

"You were brought here by the demon that attacked you." Miroku replied.

"You could just say my name monk." Tsuna said annoyed.

Serena sat up surprised. "Tsuna?"

"Hey." Tsuna grinned.

Serena looked around to find that Kikyo was beside Kagome. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome are lost between waking up and staying in her memories. When you went unconscious, your bottle that you gave them stopped working." Kikyo clarified. "So if you don't mind fixing that dilemma and not rely on me to keep them from falling, now would be a good time."

Serena quickly concentrated on the bottle Inuyasha had and followed to where it led in Kagome's memories.

_**(Inuyasha and Kagome in memories)**_

Inuyasha felt the bottle getting warm in his hands and light filling up the dark. He looked beside him to make sure that Kagome was there. And she was, however she looked scared.

"_Inuyasha…"_ a distant voice said. However Inuyasha recognized it to be Serena's. _"Inuyasha, I am sorry for leaving you and Kagome in the void of nothingness. Now it's time to think of home. Both of you think of your home and wake up."_ The voice instructed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "But what's home to me now? I don't remember having a different home than in the modern era."

"Then think of the feudal era, our friends and places we've been." Inuyasha said comfortingly and smiled a little.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back and nod. Soon she felt as if she was floating again a little and becoming stiffer.

_**(back with the others)**_

Serena focused on everything else around her now. "They are fine now." Serena said confidently.

Kikyo let her hand drop slowly and she stood up. "I will take my leave of the room then. When Kagome is well, please send her outside to meet with me." She headed for the door, looking briefly at Tsuna only to see that he was not happy that Inuyasha and Kagome were about to wake up. "Don't even think about it." She told him coldly.

Tsuna glared at her briefly. "Wench." He said low enough for only her and Jaken to hear since Jaken was right beside Kikyo.

Kikyo smirked slightly.

Jaken was slightly worried. He didn't know whether or not to go with Kikyo or stay with the half-breeds. "Uh, mi'lady, Lord Sesshoumaru told me to um…" he didn't know how to say it without being rude.

"Yes, you are right." Kikyo acknowledged and she went to the other side of Tsuna and to the corner and sat down. "Thank you for reminding me Jaken."

Jaken sighed relieved and went over to the corner with her, but stayed standing.

"Hey guys, Inuyasha's starting to wake up!" Shippo said loudly from being excited, only to be hit on the head.

"Shut up will ya?! My head is throbbing!" Inuyasha said annoyed glaring at Shippo.

"He was just worried about you." Miroku butted in.

"Feh." Inuyasha tiredly reply. He sat up carefully seeing as his body was as stiff as a rock and he stretched out a little and cracked and moved his joints to get them working again. But while he was doing that, he noticed three things. First, there was an unfamiliar demon, yet somehow familiar, by the entrance. Second, Kikyo and Jaken were in the corner which meant that Sesshoumaru was recently there. Third, Serena's scent smelled as if she were nearly dead. However, he never let go of Kagome's hand since her hand was gripping his too tightly to do much about it.

"How do you feel?" Sango asked happy that he's awake and she could have her friend back.

"Better, though I could've done better by making sure Kagome chose a different memory to worry about." Inuyasha replied grudgingly.

"You did fine Inuyasha." Serena told him with a soft smile. "You made it back in time before Naraku could do more harm than he already has to her."

Inuyasha nodded with relief though he wouldn't show it in front of everyone, only used to being his usual arrogant self around them and his soft side with Kagome at some point, when he's not angry or annoyed with her and what not. "When can you remove this uh…thing" Inuyasha asked after a moment, looking at the time shield as he said it.

Serena smiled. "When she starts to show signs of regaining consciousness in her mind so she doesn't think it's still real and it was a dream and ready to wake up. It should be in a few minutes though so don't worry." She assured him when he looked away embarrassed a little.

Inuyasha now looked at the new demon. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"What's the matter half-breed? Don't like my presence?" Tsuna asked mockingly.

Serena scowled at him briefly. "Inuyasha, this is an acquaintance of mine. His name is Tsuna." She answered him.

Inuyasha eyed him carefully, and he looked at Kikyo briefly and could tell that she was tense as well and was watching Inuyasha to see what he would do. Then he looked back to Tsuna. "So why are you here?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Cause I can be. Besides, I found that it interesting that there is a half-breed here and then I find that a human is having time slowed down by Serena's magic and I have a hard time on knowing why."

Everyone except Kikyo and Serena were shocked and confused.

"What human?" Shippo asked out loud, the confusement clear in his voice.

However, Inuyasha quickly knew that he was talking about Kagome, thankful that Tsuna didn't know that she was also a half-demon. "Why are you concerned about me being here?" he demanded. _'Come on Kagome, wake up!'_ he thought to her, hoping that she would hear him. He couldn't fight, if he needed to, when her hand was gripping his and it will prove to be difficult to protect them both with only one arm.

Tsuna smirked. "Because I positively _hate_ half-breeds. They are a waste of space if you ask me." He stood up straight now and walked a few steps closer to Inuyasha when Kikyo spoke up.

"Not another step Tsuna." Kikyo said calmly. Her eyes narrow as she watched Tsuna. Jaken took this as a warning and prepared the staff he carried and aimed at Tsuna.

"Why so eager to protect him?" Tsuna asked angrily as he turned on her sharply. He was suddenly a few inches away from her face and a hand around her neck which forced her to stand up.

Miroku tensed and got ready to move in between if it got too bad. While Inuyasha was also kinda on his feet, but still kept beside Kagome, a hand on his sword. The room went quiet as the scene between the full-demons unfold.

_**Hey guys, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. It's about 10 pages long so it's a big chapter, Kinda, for you all to read as an apology for taking forever to update. Please forgive me!! begs on hands and knees I finally got over the writers block for now, But it may come again but I'll try not to let that happen ok? Have a good day and PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**Next Chapter Review- What is Kikyo going to do now? Why did she bring Tsuna's attention to herself? Why are Sesshoumaru and Kikyo even there? What do they know that we don't? And, when the heck is Kagome going to wake up?! Poor Inuyasha….**_


	15. Waking Up part 2

_**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I didn't get much reviews so I'm just going to continue updating until it's finished. However, the reason why I wasn't able to update sooner is because I moved and it's taken forever for the internet to get connect to my computer. PLEASE REVIEW!! I need the motivation to keep going.**_

_**Chapter 15- She Wakes Up**_

Kikyo didn't flinch nor did she blink as he suddenly assaulted her. But now that he was in her face and grabbing her neck she looked him in the eye. "Let go of me." She ordered in a low voice.

Jaken shot the flames out at Tsuna but Tsuna blocked it by raising his free arm. "Or what?"

Kikyo didn't move, however Tsuna suddenly pulled away as if in pain. His hand was smoking.

"What did you do?!" Tsuna demanded, glaring at her angrily.

"I almost purified you." Kikyo replied sitting back down calmly.

"How?! You're a full demon! Full demons don't have spiritual powers!" Tsuna yelled.

"Well, I do." Kikyo said calmly.

Jaken ran over to Kikyo hurriedly. "Lady Kikyo, are you alright?!" he asked worriedly, afraid of Sesshoumaru's wrath since he failed.

"I am fine Jaken." Kikyo replied not taking her eyes off of Tsuna.

Tsuna growled angrily. "Not for long, you wench!"

Serena stood up. "Tsuna that is enough! Even you never acted like this!"

Tsuna turned to her sharply. "Why are you protecting that half-breed and the humans?!"

"Because I can! I thought you knew why I do what I do!" Serena replied angrily.

Tsuna growled but didn't reply, instead he glared at Inuyasha. "I'll get you later, half-breed!" with that he left the hut and stomped throughout the village, pushing whoever that was in his way.

Serena sat back down. "I apologize for his behavior. He never minded half-breeds before."

"Even demons change after a long period of control." Kikyo spoke up, leaning against the wall.

"That's what I was afraid of…" Serena replied looking at the ground.

Inuyasha was still on his feet tense, but when he thought that everything was fine, he sat back down, but still on guard.

All of a sudden, he felt Kagome's hand twitch slightly and Inuyasha watched her carefully without letting the others know just yet. Except he did look at Serena intently and she got the message clearly and prepared to remove the shield.

It was around four in the morning, everyone except Inuyasha, Kikyo and Serena were asleep. That's when Inuyasha felt several twitches from her hand now. "I think she's trying to wake up. There was more this time."

Serena put her hand over Kagome and the shield and concentrated on removing it. The shield shuddered a few times and then it started to part at her feet, disappearing.

Inuyasha and Kikyo watched astonished as the shield started to leave her body, her scent was still that of a human. It took an hour and a half for the shield to get to her eyes and still going.

"Why is it taking so long for her to change back?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Was she human when Naraku took complete control of her body?" Serena asked calmly.

"Yea so what?!"

"Then she will return to her normal self when the sun comes up." Serena assured him.

They waited for another 14 minutes and the shield disappeared, along with it disappearing, Kagome started to open her eyes and her hold on Inuyasha loosened immensely, but still not letting him go.

Inuyasha breathed out relieved. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Kagome's eyes looked at Inuyasha as if trying to focus her sight. "Inu…. Inuyasha?" she asked softly. "Why do I feel so stiff?"

They all laughed or giggled. "Because you've been out for at least two weeks." Serena answered her question.

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "Two weeks? It's been that long?" he asked worriedly.

"For you yes, for her it's been two hours physically." Serena assured them both.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Kikyo asked her softly.

"Worn out… like I just had my brain dissected." Kagome replied trying to get up letting go of Inuyasha hand only to grab onto his shoulder for support.

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha tried his best to help her, trying to help her feel better. "Inuyasha, you should go fetch her some food. She needs to eat. Serena and I will take care of her."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Is that ok with you if I go out for a few minutes?" he asked gently.

Kagome nodded. "Just hurry back."

Inuyasha carefully got up and Kikyo took his place to support her and he ran out the door to get some food.

Inuyasha gathered a corn cob and meat for her to eat as quickly as possible. When that was done, he turned to go back just a few minutes before dawn. He ran back quickly, he noticed that Tsuna was watching him angrily. But Inuyasha ignored him and went faster towards the hut.

Inuyasha laid the food in a pot to cook or whatever she wanted. And not a minute later did the sun come up and Kagome started returning to her half-demon form.

Kagome sighed as her strength returned to her and help her feel a little better. She let go of Kikyo slowly as her strength allowed her to hold herself up now.

Inuyasha went over to her. "How do you feel now?"

"A little better. I'm still tired though." Kagome replied smiling softly.

"You need to sleep now. You're going to be fine after that." Kikyo told her calmly.

Kagome nodded. "So why did you come here Kikyo?"

"Because we were worried for you and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is still intent on killing Inuyasha without anyone else's interference. So naturally he would want to keep him safe along with his mate, you, from any harm until then." Kikyo replied truthfully.

Inuyasha was shocked that Sesshoumaru would even be worried for him, let alone protect him. "Well we don't need his help in staying alive thank you very much." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha. _'Be nice Inuyasha. You know that's just an excuse for them to be here. They really are worried about us, even if Sesshoumaru won't admit it.'_ Kagome told him through thought speech.

Inuyasha only grumbled some more as he hugged her back softly. _'How are the pups?'_

Kagome let go after a few minutes and laid down. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Thank you Inuyasha for helping me." She said as she avoided his question.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly. "No prob. I'll always be there for you." He said softly. _'Kagome, what's wrong?'_

Kikyo got up and sat back in her corner and went into a light sleep.

Serena went outside and leaned against the wall, and watched over the village.

'_Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha. I'll tell you later ok?'_ Kagome told him to try and comfort him for a while. It worked.

Inuyasha nodded slowly but he took her hand and stayed by her. That's when it hit his nose. He could smell death really close to him, but he couldn't locate where it was coming from.

Kikyo was watching Inuyasha closely. She had already smelt the dead thing the moment the time barrier went up and knew where it came from. She saw Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly as it finally hit his nose, and watched as he was confused. It had appeared that Kagome was hiding the scent from him and he was only able to smell it as soon as he touched her.

Kikyo sighed and looked at Kagome as she talked with Kiade and Sango as they woke up. "Kagome." She said softly yet a warning in her voice.

Kagome looked at her and frowned. "What is it?"

Kikyo stood up and stepped towards the door. "Don't wait for too long. Don't let it be found out by someone else and told to him. He will take it badly unless it comes from you." She turned slightly back to the corner. "Jaken, wake up." She commanded sternly.

Jaken jumped up ready to attack thinking that she was in danger. Then he looked around for Kikyo and spotted her by the door. "Are you alright M'Lady?"

Kikyo moved the screen on the door aside. "Let's go, we are going to look around." She eyed him without moving her face from the outside. "Unless you prefer to stay here and protect the half-breeds while I walk."

Jaken shook with fear at the wrath of Sesshoumaru for even considering staying with the half-demons instead of Kikyo. But he looked at her eyes and jumped back. "I-I will stay here M'Lady and protect the half-breeds!"

Jaken was shocked again that her eyes seemed to smile with relief when her face gave no emotion.

"Alright, I will be nearby if I am needed." With that she walked out ignoring the villagers jumping back fearful.

"Is she a demon?" a man asked.

"She looks so much like Lady Kikyo but it's not possible." An elderly woman said sadly.

"What was she doing in the hut?"

"Is Lady Kiade and the others dead?"

"What'll we do?"

With each comment the villagers made, it made her angry, though she didn't show it. She desperately wanted to kill something after an hour of gossip.

She was in the forest when there were several rustles in the trees and bushes surrounding her. She stopped walking and just stood there as if waiting for someone to come there.

_**That's it for this chapter. Again sorry it took so long. I've been cooking my brain over one to many things and I guess I'm in over drive, lol. Well, I hope you liked it. Please R&R!!**_

_**Next Chapter Preview-**__** Kikyo is kidnapped?! Are you sure? You sure she didn't just follow them willingly to kill more demons? **_

_**What is Kagome hiding from Inuyasha? Why is she hiding it? What will Tsuna plan when Kikyo is gone and how will he react when he finds that there is another half-demon? Find out in the next chapter.**_

_**smfan**_


	16. Don't Mess With HIS Mate

_**Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken forever! Please forgive me! I receive so many notices that Poisoned Memories is being favorited by everyone and yet no one is reading Haunted Memories…. Does this story suck that much?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any normal Inuyasha characters. Just Serena, Kiri, a new character, plus a new character that I (yes that's right, yours truly, lol) created and whoever else is in here that's not in the original story, except Tsuna is owned by Thomas Troy.**_

_**Chapter 16 – Don't Mess With HIS Mate, You'll Die **_

Kikyo was not in a good mood when she heard the rustling in the trees and bushes around her. She stopped walking and looking around then sighed. _Just great more humans to deal with._ She thought angrily to herself. Then the scent of a full demon came to her nose and she tensed. "Who goes?" she demanded.

There was several chuckles, "You're such a pretty lady, we can't help ourselves from wanting you." A deep voice, human, said.

"That is not the question." Kikyo said lowly, flexing her fingers. "And I don't like repeating myself."

Kikyo saw the men walk out of their hiding spots and saw the demon stay in the shadows a bit, leaning on a tree.

"She's not scared boss, is that a good thing?" one human asked.

"He likes them feisty and brave, you know that." Another said and they all laughed.

The demon straightened and the men quieted down. "Who is your mate, female?" he asked in a low voice. Obviously smelling that she was already taken, and by the sound of his voice, the demon knew that her mate was powerful, judging from the smell.

Kikyo glared at him. "I asked a question first." _"Sesshoumaru, can you hear me?"_

"…_Yes, what is it?"_ Judging from the way he sounded, he was confused at her contacting him.

"Hey! You better listen to the boss or we'll kill you! And quit glaring at him!" several of the men spoke up defensively.

"_Who said that to you?!" _he demanded, hearing what the men said. _"What's going on?!"_

However, one of the men were smart enough to listen to the demons words and got visibly scared. "Uh guys? I would uh… back off if I were you. We picked a demon! She's demon not human!"

The other humans looked at him then back at her and looked more closely. "No way! She's a human!"

Kikyo could tell that he was turning around coming back to her. _"Don't Sesshoumaru, don't come! I'm fine, it's just a group of humans and a demon leading them."_ She sighed mentally when he stopped walking.

Kikyo glared at the one who said that. "If you call me human again, you're dead on the spot."

They all realized that what their friend said was true and got a little scared of her.

The demon chuckled softly. "My, my, it's no wonder you got mated. You are a strong and feisty one." His ice blue eyes shown in the dark as he looked at her. "There is no need to threaten my men, miss. They meant no real harm."

"Like I'll believe you." Kikyo replied.

"Fair enough. Now then, I will answer you're question after you answered mine and I want your name." the demon said after a moment.

"How about I just kill your men and walk away?" Kikyo offered still pretty pissed. To emphasize what she said, she turned to leave. _"Sesshoumaru, this demon is after you, but whatever happens, please don't come! I won't give you away to him and I won't leave you!"_

"Why so eager to protect your mates' name?" the demon asked and smirked when she stopped walking. "I want to know so I can challenge him."

Kikyo turned slightly to give him the death glare.

"I already have his scent, I can find him if I wanted to or just follow you until he comes to you." The demon continued.

"You'll be dead before you lay eyes on him." Kikyo snarled.

The demon was behind her in an instant his hand at her throat and his nails barely grazing her skin. "I really doubt that, miss. If you won't tell me his name and if you think that you're strong enough to kill me, then I'll just have to keep you until he comes."

Kikyo felt her mark burn a little and heard Sesshoumaru growl as he got the message that she was in a situation that places her in 1: danger of being killed and 2: danger of being claimed or touched by a demon that is not Sesshoumaru.

She could see Sesshoumaru running towards her now, however he was at least a day away._ "Sesshoumaru no!"_

"_Kikyo!"_ his voice demanded that she listen to him. _"Don't let him do ANYTHING! Do you understand!?"_

Kikyo shivered slightly and the intense tone of his voice. _"Yes…but Sesshoumaru…"_ she started.

"_Kikyo! I won't loose, you know that." _Sesshoumaru comforted her. _"He will never claim you."_

"Therefore, if he doesn't come in 3 hours, you are officially mine. I know that a real mate would never be farther than that, if he is then he's either stupid or he doesn't really care for you." The demon stroked her neck softly as he took in her scent. "He should know by now that I am touching you. When he gets here, I will kill him and before you die, I'll mark you mine and you will survive." The demon continued oblivious to her conversation in her head.

"How will you do that if you don't know who I am? You don't know my name and you never will." Kikyo replied calmly, yet a bit angry. The calm was from Sesshoumaru making her stay calm. Her anger was able to slip through because 1: her mark was burning a lot more now because of the demon stroking her and 2: because Sesshoumaru was getting pissed as it was.

Kikyo knocked his hand away and pushed him away forcefully. _"Sesshoumaru, is that allowed? Can he really say that if you aren't here in three hours, he takes me?"_

"_No, it's not able to be done unless you believe what he says is true. If he tries to mark you and you still love me and still want us to be together and don't believe him, then the mark will defend itself. He won't be able to mark you at all, no matter where he tries."_ Sesshoumaru replied. He wrapped himself in the blue sphere and flew towards the village.

"Oh I know who you are alright. I was watching you for a day now. Your name is Kikyo." The demon said smugly. "And my name is Kai, the ruler's son of the northern lands."

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly and she could feel that Sesshoumaru is also surprised. "What are you doing in these lands? Shouldn't find a mate in your lands?"

"They are all too wimpy and useless. So I came in search of one here and I find you, however you are already taken and I don't like half-breeds much." Kai replied. "So, I'll challenge your mate for your heart, when I win, you _will_ acknowledge me as your mate."

"Don't you mean _If_ you win?" Kikyo asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No I mean when, cause if he's as powerful as he smells, he won't be able to beat me." Kai smirked as he crossed his arms.

Kikyo flexed her fingers again. "If you can beat me, you _might_ be right, though I doubt it."

"Beat you? Too simple." Kai laughed.

"_Don't do it Kikyo!"_ Sesshoumaru yelled in her head.

Kikyo flinched slightly from it, not used to him yelling. "Really? Then even if you do beat him, I will acknowledge you, however, I would rather die than be yours." Kikyo told him truthfully.

Kai frowned. "So you actually love your mate? …. He actually mated for love? He must be stupid. Though he did gain your absolute loyalty…lucky bastard."

"Insult him one more time and you'll regret it." Kikyo growled angrily. As a warning she sent an invisible purification wave at him and watched him fall writhing. She stopped after 30 seconds. "That was your warning."

Kai sat up and his men surrounded him to see if he was alright. He stood up and shoved past them angrily and walked up to her and went to slap her, however someone grabbed his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Kai turned slightly to see who it is and frowned.

Kikyo was surprised to see him there. "I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha pulled Kai away from Kikyo and threw him over his shoulder and into a tree. "I wanted to ask you something so I came looking for you. Then I smelt this demon and a group of humans in the same area so I checked it out." He answered her, glaring at Kai.

"Ah! Master Inuyasha, be careful!" Myoga shouted from his shoulder.

"Why the hell should I?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"That's the demon lord of the North's Son, Kai! He's almost as powerful as Sesshoumaru!" Myoga answered hurriedly.

"I don't care if he's the son of a wolf, he won't get away with this!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "Besides, who do you think my father is!? No one was as strong as him right? Therefore, his old man can't even compare to mine."

"You got a point there, Master Inuyasha. But you aren't your father!"

"_Kikyo try to get away while Inuyasha is Kai's main concern right now."_

"_But…"_

"_Now!"_

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "He's very strong, Inuyasha." She told him trying to get him to back off with her.

"Heh, that's good. If I beat a powerful demon, I'll just get stronger." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh really?" Kai got up and suddenly he was in front of Inuyasha and punched him in the gut and Inuyasha coughed up a bit of blood. At the last minute, Kai opened his hand and jammed his hand into his stomach.

Before Kai could dig deeper and through him, Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and elbow. "I don't think so." He growled, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hmm, so you can still talk, you are stubborn." Kai mused.

"Heh, this is nothing compared to what Sesshoumaru did." Inuyasha smirked.

Kikyo flinched. _"Compared to what you did?"_

"_I attacked Inuyasha and his group a while back, while they were hunting for shards. I was able to get Tetsigia briefly and while Inuyasha was telling the others to run, I jammed my hand through him with my poisoned claw. He wasn't able to heal very fast."_ Sesshoumaru explained. _"It taught him something at least."_ He mused.

"Kikyo! Get out of here! I'll hold this guy back." Inuyasha told her without looking away.

Kikyo nodded and started to back away.

"I don't think so." Kai said as his eyes glowed and a whip wrapped around her shadow and held her there. Then he looked at Inuyasha. "I detest half-breeds. They always get in the way. It doesn't help that more are coming thanks to his half-breed mate. I'll just have destroy you all."

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and swung, but Kai jumped back easily. "We're not that easy to kill, bastard!"

"_I agree. Inuyasha doesn't know when to give up cause he's too stubborn. Kagome is no easier either. She has pups to protect and female dogs with pups are not so easy kill. He'll have a hard enough time with Kagome and if Inuyasha is there, he won't stand a chance." _Sesshoumaru sighed after a minute.

Kikyo smiled when she heard this. _"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? Are you thinking of what it'll be like when I have our pups?"_

"_Yes and no. I'm also thinking that it's going to be a pain to deal with when the time comes."_

Kikyo shook her head in disbelief, but her smile was still in place.

"My, my that is a nice looking sword. Where did you get it?" Kai asked with a finger on his chin as he examined it.

"None of your freaking business!" Inuyasha yelled as put his hand on his wound and back out. "Blades of Blood!" as the blades flew, Inuyasha followed them with his sword ready.

"Blood blades, my, you have learned a few tricks haven't you?" He mused as he jumped over them. But then he saw Inuyasha stand a few feet away from his landing.

Inuyasha smirked. "You can't get away now! Windscar!" he swung his sword while Kai was in the air.

_**That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. A lot going on in life right now. So yea, PLEASE PLEASE review! cries I'm sorry there's no Inu – Kag explainations yet from the previous chapter. So basically the last chapters Preview is still going for a few chapters, lol. SORRY!!**_

_**Sesshoumaru glares at everyone "You better review, Kikyo will kill me if this doesn't work." Gulps. "Plus she'll make me babysit the half-breeds pups……" shivers. "I will NOT beg!"**_

_**Next Chapter Preview – OK, What is going on?! I thought Kikyo was going to get kidnapped!? Why is she being fought for now by INUYASHA?! I want action! What the heck is taking Sesshoumaru so long?! Who the heck is Kai?! Who cares who he is, he can't have Ses….oops can't say his name in front of Kai, shhhhh! **_

**_smfan_**


	17. Defending Kikyo

_**Hey guys, thank you for being so patient with me. A lot is going on as I said in my previous post. I will work on the chapters as quick as I can whenever I have free time and am awake enough to work on them. I just got another job and now I have two jobs so I won't have as much free time. I'm almost 19, at least in December I will be, but anyway, I hope that explains a few things. I'm trying to live on my own now and for that I need the necessity's to get around in life, like a car, computer, job, house/apt. and food. So don't be too hard with how long this has been taking me. I never thought that I would be taking this long to finish it either. **_

_**Anyway, thank you to everyone that reviewed. It's greatly appreciated and all of you have given me great ideas. Now on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Blah, blah you all know what I'm going to say so there's no need to say it now.**_

_**WARNING: You will not understand this story without having first read Poisoned Memories. You have been warned so don't come complaining about it. **_

_**Chapter 17 – Defending Kikyo**_

"Windscar!" Inuyasha slashed his sword in the air while Kai was still in it.

Kai's eyes widened in shock, and maneuvered his body to flip out of the way and landed a moment later. "How are you able to do that?" He asked, shock still on his face and evident in his voice. Then he blinked and smirked. "Oh, I get it. It's a demon sword." He chuckled as he stood up.

Inuyasha frowned, watching him. "What the heck is so funny?"

"Tell me, Inuyasha, was it?" Kai asked, an evil like smirk on his face. "Who's your real mate? Kikyo here or the half-breed in the house in that tiny village?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Heh, if you're asking then your nose doesn't work. Do I smell like her mate?" he countered.

Kikyo frowned. "Gee, thanks Inuyasha, you make sound as if he smells bad."

Inuyasha blinked and turned to look at her. "What are you still doing here?! I told you to run!"

Kikyo's eye twitched in annoyance. "I can't, for some reason, I can't move because that whip of his has tied my shadow to that tree."

"And I won't let you free her." Kai stated, getting into a crouch and then charged before Inuyasha could look back to him and slammed into him, hard, into a large rock, knocking the sword out of Inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha looked as if his breath had left him and Kikyo swore she heard something break. _'Sesshoumaru, do you think he…'_ she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. In the distance, she heard a scream of agony and pain and most of all, anguish. Kikyo frowned, knowing where that sound came from. _'Sesshoumaru…I think that's Kagome. She could feel what just happened.' _ She thought to him, her mind wanting to cry, but her full demon pride wouldn't allow that in front of others.

Then out of nowhere, she heard two different growls. She recognized Sesshoumaru's coming from her head, but she couldn't differentiate where the other one came from.

'_Only __**I**__ will kill Inuyasha! I won't forgive anyone who takes that away from me!' _ Kikyo heard Sesshoumaru state angrily and his speed increased.

Kai smirked and got up off of Inuyasha, watching as Inuyasha just lay there, eyes wide and his body limp. "Half-breeds are only good to entertain, now that you're dead, those pups of yours and your pathetic mate will die too."

It was then that he heard the growling. He tried to sniff the scent out, but it wasn't there. "Who's there!?" he demanded looking around.

Out of nowhere, he went flying and crashed through several trees. "I'll kill you…" a barely audible voice stated angrily. "I'll kill you… for what you've done ! I'll take you with me if he dies!" the voice got louder with each word spoken.

Kikyo looked around and tried to sniff out the person, but when she heard the voice, she could only listen in horror. "K-Kagome…" she whispered.

Kai groaned and stood up, smirking. "You didn't even touch me and you managed to throw me anyway. Impressive." He looked around and spotted a pair of red eyes by the tree that had Kikyo tied. "You get away from there!" He charged at the figured angrily. He could see the person smirk and again he was thrown away, but this time he was prepared and skidded to a stop. When he blinked the eyes were gone and he looked around just to be thrown again and every time he stopped himself, he was thrown again.

"You will regret what you did… and I will be the one to deliver your punishment." Kagome stated from the shadows, moving quickly. "You will die right NOW!" with that said, she sent a purification wave at him and he screamed in agony. Then she was behind him on the ground in a blink of an eye and she jammed her arm through his torso and moved her arm up just before going through the other side. And she gripped his most vital organ. "Any last apologizes, maggot!?"

Kai smirked and laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kagome sent a purification wave this time, she used her arm as a beacon and let the wave out inside him. "Sure you do."

Kai growled trying not to make a sound of pain, but it soon became too much and he yelled out as if he was about to explode. Then he smirked again. "I get it, your that pregnant half-breed, Inuyasha's mate. Now that I know who you are…" his body suddenly pushed out Kagome's arm by force and healed and he grabbed her arm before she could hide again. He turned to her. "You and your pups die now. We can't have a whole world of half-breeds now can we?"

Kagome growled and slashed at his arm with her free hand. But he quickly grabbed her wrist before she could.

"I see, you would like to join your mate quicker." Kai said as if she'd spoken to him and he pulled her closer. "I can arrange that for you." He stated, mirth in his eyes. He put both her wrists into his one large hand to free a hand. "But first, let's have some fun. I'll take out your pups one by one."

Kagome growled louder, her eyes glowing red now. "You will not touch my babies!" and with that she jumped up and kicked him with both her legs into his chest, knocking him over and making him let go of her wrists.

Kikyo stood there, helplessly watching. "Kagome! Run! Get Inuyasha out of here and run! You should be dying right now! Since you aren't, he's still alive! You can help him recover!" she shouted, desperately trying to save Kagome from losing any of her babies and her life.

Kagome looked at Kikyo then to Inuyasha. "What about you?" She asked calmly.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself until he comes!" Kikyo stated, eyeing Kai. "Just go!"

Kagome nodded and she quickly went to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" she asked softly, lifting him up a bit, a hand under his head. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's form didn't change, nor did his eyes.

Kagome frowned and tears began to brim her eyes. "Inuyasha!" she called to him again. _'Inuyasha! Please! Tell me if you are ok! You can't be dead cause I'm not dying!'_ she thought to him desperately.

Her ears twitched at the sound of Kai standing up and chuckling and she turned to glare at him. "Hey Kikyo, where's that mate of yours? Shouldn't he be here by now?" he asked mockingly.

Kikyo didn't answer him, instead she kept her face and voice emotionless now. "Kagome, take him and go." She ordered.

Kagome looked at her and nodded. She quickly picked up Inuyasha and grabbed his sword on her way and cut the tree that had Kikyo binded, setting her free. Then she was gone, along with Inuyasha.

Kikyo walked away from the tree, careful of her shadow now, keeping her eyes on Kai. "You must be in pain after those purification waves, it's a wonder how your still able to stand." She chided him. _'Sesshoumaru, I will fight him.'_ She told him.

'_No you won't. I'm almost there, try to stall him for as long as you can.'_ Sesshoumaru replied.

'_How did you get so close so fast?'_ Kikyo asked surprised. _'You should still be a day away from here.'_

'_I'm a fast demon.'_ Was all Sesshoumaru said for explanation.

Kai smirked as all Kikyo did was watch him. "What's the matter Kikyo? Don't trust me?"

"No."

"Well, I don't think you have a choice in the matter." Kai stated and suddenly he was behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Because you're mine now."

Kikyo hissed as her mark flared the most painful yet. She let out a purification wave in urgency to make him let go.

Kai hissed as her body began to burn him and getting worse by the second. He let go quickly and shivered. "What was that? A special ability of yours?"

Kikyo didn't answer, she held onto her neck where her mark was as the pain became less until it stopped. She could hear Sesshoumaru's growl grow fiercer and she almost felt him go faster. "Don't touch me…" was her only response to him.

Kai smirked and he took something out of his pocket and sprayed it a few times all over his body. "Poor Kikyo, that mark is hurting you isn't it? It's because you're someone else's mate and he still hasn't come to your rescue." He stated, walking over to her again. "You should just leave him and be mine."

Kikyo growled and swiped her claws at the spot he would've been if he took one more step closer. "I told him not to come."

Kai smirked. "Good girl. You did exactly what I wanted you to do."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "Explain yourself."

Kai laughed. "Now I can have all the fun I want." And before Kikyo could react, he was in front of her and pushed her to the ground.

Kikyo growled and tried to push him off, but he grabbed her wrists and put them over her head with one hand. "Let go of me!" her mark burned fiercely at his touch again. She tried to send a wave again, but this time he wasn't letting go or showing any sign of pain.

Kai smirked. "That ability won't work now. I've got all that I need to prevent any kind of harm to me that is a special ability of another demon." He stated. "Now then, shall we begin on making you mine?" He kissed her forehead, then her jaw, his hand cupping one of her breasts.

Kikyo visibly winced as the mark burned even more. _'Sesshoumaru! I can't get him off!'_ she called out to him. Kai had more strength than she did so she couldn't get him off by physical strength, and her purification was reduced to not working against him and she couldn't reach her sword. She couldn't do anything except wait for Sesshoumaru.

'_Kikyo, just hold on! Try to stall him from doing anything further.'_ Sesshoumaru told her, his voice was deep as if he was trying not to go into his other form. _'Just hold on.'_

_**Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. I know it's not very long and again I'm very sorry for taking so long. I'm trying my best to update faster with the free time I have.**_

_**Next Chapter Preview- Uh oh, Kai is up to no good. How is he going to make Kikyo his? Will Sesshoumaru make it in time? What was it that Inuyasha wanted to ask Kikyo in the first place? Is Inuyasha really dead? If so, why is Kagome still alive?**_

_**All will become clear in the next chapter or maybe even a few chapters.**_


	18. Two Serena's and Confused Kai Edited

_**Wow, guys! I'm seriously not surprised at all. I don't blame you all for probably stopping on reading my story, I know that I'm taking a while. And I'm sorry for that. Unlike when I first started my first story, I don't have any help this time except from my own head. I'm in a completely different place now, not where I grew up either. I have hardly any friends here and left all of my friends back in Arizona, and not willingly either. **_

_**A lot of things has happened this year, and a good majority of it was the worst time of my life. I blame myself for everything, for the reason why mine and my family's life turned out this way. I'm a lazy bum, and I only care about people who I'm not living with, for example, my friends and even those people who aren't my friends. But my family I believed would always be with me and stay in my life forever, and I believed that I would be with my dad until his days were over, and I had hoped that if and when I get married that he would be there.**_

_**I was wrong and naïve. My family has been torn apart, and it started 6 years ago when my dad made a choice, a choice that ruined my family from the moment it happened. He was caught in January 2008, arrested, and now on the run from the FBI. He talked to me before he left, and I didn't say how I felt about everything, I didn't even get to ask him why he did it. So our conversation wasn't much, just that he wanted to help me with a few thing for my graduation during High School, three days later, he left. I stayed in school until I graduated, then I moved with my mom and siblings to Canada, where her parents are currently residing.**_

_**So as you can see, I'm having a tough time right now and I'm trying the best I can to try to send you chapters for this story and for Her Living Nightmare, I made that story recently and it's based off of what happened a little later on before we moved to Canada, to my sister, I felt like putting my feelings into words, and I intend to finish that story too. However, it's not going to be a long story like Poisoned Memories and Haunted Memories, I'm sorry to say. **_

_**Please forgive me for not updating so often as you all would like to have from me, but I am trying to do what I can to make you all satisfied with my story. I hope you all like this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 18 – Two Serena's and a confused Kai**_

Kai continued on to kiss her neck, on the opposite side of her mark, pulling her haori off her shoulders.

Kikyo growled and groaned at the intensity of her mark, her eyes began to glow red and her growl deeper. "Get off me now!"

Kai smirked and was about to reply when he was suddenly knocked off Kikyo and into another giant boulder.

"You should know better than to hurt my past self." Kagome stated, coming out of the woods, standing next to Kikyo. "And you should know better than to steal her from my family." She flexed her hands, crouching a bit. "And lastly, you should know better than to threaten my mate and my babies!!"

Kikyo looked at Kagome with shock, surprise, and relief. "Why are you back?! You should be with Inuyasha!"

Kagome glared at her. "You should just be grateful that I even came at all." She countered.

Kikyo flinched at Kagome's anger. She knew why she was angry, but she didn't know how angry one could get, especially a half-demon, pregnant Kagome. "You're right, but I was just asking." She replied calmly.

Kai stood up, wiping dirt from his chin. "Well well, if it isn't the half-demon wench. You really want to die don't you? Or do you really want to get rid of those pathetic half-breed pups?" he asked, mockingly.

Kagome growled angrily again. "Neither! It's you who will die! You can't just have every thing that you want, demon! And I'll prove it to you." She stated as she walked a few steps in front of Kikyo.

"No! Kagome, don't! You'll end up like Inuyasha or worse!" Kikyo stated, horrified that even Kagome, her old rival, was defending her now.

Kagome glared at Kikyo again. "Who do you think you're talking to Kikyo? Are you saying that even you can't beat him? After all, I am your reincarnation, and I've learned a lot since I first passed through the well." Kagome faced Kai. "I'm about to be a mother in who knows how long and a pregnant dog, is never happy when her mate just got pumbled while keeping that pregnant dog out of the loop to help fight for her family! And right now… I'm not happy at all!"

Kikyo blinked at Kagome's anger. "You certainly don't act like me if you're supposed to be my reincarnation Kagome. I never let my anger out like that."

"Just wait until you have your own babies, you'll get just as pissed." Kagome remarked.

"Enough of the chit chat, wench. Pregnant or not, you're still no match for me." Kai stated, frowning. He hated to be interrupted from stealing the perfect mate.

Kagome smirked and got out her spray bottle and put some on her and on Kikyo. "We'll just see about that." With that she pulled Kikyo's arm over her shoulder and jumped into the trees. She ran silently and then stopped setting Kikyo down. "Stay here, I'm going to distract him for a bit."

"Be careful, anger clouds the thought process to look for advantages." Kikyo advised her warningly.

Kagome shrugged. "That stuff only works when the anger is towards the enemy. Inuyasha is going to have to deal with it when he wakes up." With that she leaped away, back towards Kai.

Kikyo, on the other hand, looked after Kagome blankly. "For some reason, I'm kind of sorry for Inuyasha….." she stated to herself.

Kagome arrived to the scene to a yelling Kai, circling around the clearing to try and spot her and Kikyo.

"Where are you wench!? Bring Kikyo back!" Kai yelled out into the trees. He had tried to follow Kagome and Kikyo, but their scents were hidden and she made her movements soundless and it didn't really help that she moved a bit too fast before he could even get into the trees to follow her by sight.

"Now why would I do something like that? Kikyo will never be in your hands again." Kagome stated, watching Kai carefully. "She doesn't belong to you and never will."

"What makes you so sure?" Kai questioned, trying to find her.

"Because she has a mate and he's much better and stronger than you." Kagome stated with an obvious tone in her voice.

"Ah, so you know who her mate is then? What is his name?" Kai asked.

"If Kikyo didn't tell you, neither will I," Kagome stated, jumping from the tree behind Kai, aiming to tear his head off in one swipe.

Kai ducked at the last minute, barely missing her attack. "Whoa there, don't think that you're stealthy enough to keep me from finding out where you were attacking from." He mocked her, but didn't waste time in charging after her as she went over his head.

Kagome flipped two time to the side just as she landed, barely missing Kai's attack as well. But she stood up, claws flexed and ready.

Kai growled and charged again, however this time, his claws were glowing. "Half-breed!" he yelled out angrily.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, afraid of what the glowing meant, but she sure as heck wasn't going to stay put to find out. She quickly jumped out of the way, but what surprised her, was that instead of him hitting the tree that was behind her, he jumped onto the tree and launched himself in the air towards her, where he knew she couldn't dodge.

"I've got you now, half-breed! Die along with the half-breeds you carry!" Kai stated angrily.

Kagome frowned and growled at the comment. "Don't you dare threaten my babies!!" She shouted back to him, making a fist angrily. Instead of trying to duck out of his way, she said the magic words, just as he came into her reach, but still out of his. "Fist of Fire!" and with that, she hit him in the face, as hard as she could, and it was hard enough that he was sent crashing into the ground, a giant burst of dirt exploding at his landing.

Kagome grabbed a branch on her way back down, and flipped herself so she was standing on it, watching the scene cautiously.

When the dust cleared, Kai was seemingly unconscious, just laying on the ground sprawled out, not moving. Kagome could barely see that his chest was moving, indicating that he was still alive and breathing.

However, Kai had caught her by surprise, he disappeared from his spot and was behind her in a blink of an eye, a dagger at her throat and his sharp claws at her belly. "You are one stubborn half-breed, I'll give you that. If you were a full breed, I might've switched to taking you as my mate instead. However, you made the mistake of fighting me alone. Now you die." Kai stated, his mouth so close to her ear, that he only had to whisper for her to hear him clearly.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow, unmoving, cautious of the blade and his claws. "Who ever said I was going to fight you by myself?"

"What?" Kai asked lowly, narrowing his eyes, the dagger pressing slightly closer to her neck. "Who else do you think is available to fight with you?"

"I don't think you have the right to ask that question." Another voice answered, two daggers came flying at them. Kai knocked one dagger out of his way, while with his free hand, he grabbed the second. Kagome took the chance and jumped off the branch, out of his reach. "Kagome, I've got everything from here until Kikyo's mate returns." The voice sounded again.

Kagome nodded and turned to leave the scene to return to Kikyo's side. "You be careful." With that, she bounded through the trees, and out of sight.

"Get back here, wench!" Kai shouted angrily, going after her. However, he saw a flash of light from his right and it hit his leg in searing pain.

"I suggest you stay here and leave Kagome alone, you will not be allowed to find Kikyo." The voice said from behind him.

Kai growled angrily and swiped behind him, but his claws came in contact with a staff instead of a person. "Who are you?"

The person smiled, you could only see their lips from beneath their white cloak and hood. "You would think that you would remember me." She said. "Too bad a demon prince's mind from the east is so easily forgetful. You should take care to remember the lessons you were taught the last time you tried to come into the west."

Kai frowned. "The Demon lord of this land is dead, he is no threat to me now."

"True, but don't you remember what he said?" the woman told him.

_Flashback-_

"_You are never allowed on my land again." The demon lord, __Lord Inutaisho_,_ told Kai._

"_Oh yea!? And whose going to stop me if you die?!" Kai countered, smirking. However, he received a shock when Inutaisho chuckled, smirking._

"_One of my friends and allies, and she is not one to trifle with." He turned and made a sort of call for someone or something. Then a flash of light appeared at a far forest and it seemed to get closer to them. _

_However, Kai blinked and there the light stood behind Inutaisho and faded. A being in white stood there in the place of the light._

"_You called for me, Lord Inutaisho?" the being asked._

_Kai was surprised that it was a woman's voice coming from the being. "You mean a woman will stop me?!" he laughed crazily. "She must be a powerful demon if you think that she can stop me."_

_The figure looked at him and he froze as he felt something like a glare coming from her. "I am no demon, Prince of the East."_

_Inutaisho chuckled. "Kai, this is the Heart of Light. I'm sure you've heard stories about her."_

_The woman crossed her arms, "Lord Inutaisho, I hope you didn't call me here just for a greeting." She stated, upset that she had to leave her forest to answer his call._

"_No, I have a favor to ask of you." Inutaisho told her, seriously. "As you know, Kai here has entered my lands, I've forbidden to him now to ever enter again. Will you ensure that he does not, and if he does, remind him of his place in this land?" _

"_Inutaisho, you know I have no time for baby sitting demons." The woman told him in unbelief._

"_I will guard my lands for my entire life, however, if I should die, and he comes again. Will you do this for me?" Inutaisho asked again._

_Kai was about to crack up again, the Demon Lord of the West, was almost begging for help!_

_The woman smiled. "Of course, you have my word."_

_-End Flashback-_

The woman smiled. "I am putting you back into the East land, demon Prince." She stated.

"Allow me to help." Another voice stated, however it sounded exactly the same. "I also have to put him back for it is also my promise."

Serena stepped out of the trees, except she didn't have her hood on. "It's scary to know how much I haven't changed physically for 500 years."

The woman who had the hood up, put her hood down. "So you're from 500 years in the future? I live that long?"

Serena smirked. "Now we're talking to ourselves, how weird is that?"

The woman smiled and laughed.

Kai blinked confused. He was starring at the exact same person, except one had longer hair than the other. "What the heck is going on here?!"

"I believe we are here to send you back where you came from." The woman stated.

"Not so fast," Serena interjected. "Sesshoumaru still needs to give a bit of pay back, don't you agree?" She turned and Sesshoumaru stepped out of the forest. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, however, he did lift his red eyes to Kai. "I believe you wanted to challenge me, Kai."

Kai blinked. "You're Inutaisho's son, Sesshoumaru, but then, I thought that the Inuyasha fellow was his son…"

"Inuyasha is my half-brother, swine." Sesshoumaru growled. "As for my father, don't you EVER say his name again." He stepped forward.

Kai caught a whiff of his scent and smirked. "Ah, so you're Kikyo's mate. Wonderful, I get to have your mate and shame you at the same time."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly. "You… have said your last."

_**Ok, I hope you guys liked that chapter. I just went with the flow really, and I had to do a little spicing things up a bit to let Kikyo and Kagome get away. Not what I originally had in mind, but hey, it works, don't you agree? Lol**_

_**Please read and review, I could use the extra thought for what you want in the story.**_

_**Oh my, I wonder what Sesshoumaru and Kai have in mind for the battle! Who is going to win?! Why is Kai so eager to have Kikyo? Why did he HAVE to choose the west land and not the others? Find out more in the next chapter.**_


	19. Sesshomaru VS Kai

_**Ok I got a question concerning the "Smell of Death on Kagome" you'll just have to find out just like Inuyasha lol. It's supposed to be a suspense story, so I can't really answer questions that concern parts of the story later on. Sorry to disappoint. But if you have other questions about previous chapters and don't understand the answer already given, then you can ask me for clarification.**_

_**Chapter 19 – Sesshomaru VS Kai, Fight to the Death**_

The two Serena's moved to different sides, the present day Serena though, still had her face hidden by the hood, while the future Serena had already revealed herself. (I'm sorry if I'm confusing)

Sesshomaru stayed where he stopped as he went into view at his entrance, just glaring at Kai.

Kai was just finding everything amusing at the moment, so amusing in fact, that he began to laugh. "Oh, Sesshomaru, I don't think that you can stop me from saying anything. Even you don't have that kind of power."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, just pulled out his Tokijin. He was not happy that Kai had tried to take Kikyo from him. No demon would be pleased if someone tried to take their mate. And Sesshomaru was the one demon you really didn't want to piss off, unless you were Inuyasha.

"Is that a new sword? I heard that you received your fathers heaven sword that brings the dead to life, it can't be that sword is it? I don't think you'd be able to wound me with that kind of sword." Kai remarked, smirking and mocking him.

Sesshomaru didn't blink at the mock or reveal what his sword was. "Tenseiga is none of your concern." He stated simply.

"So you say, but what would you do if I took that sword from you? The only heirloom your father left you." Kai stated calmly.

Sesshomaru didn't even blink. "What makes you think you'll even be able to do such a thing like that?"

"Oh I don't know, how about it's because I'm going to kill you, that's why." Kai replied, obviously confident in his ability.

Sesshomaru dashes at Kai, his free hand flexed and poison surrounding his hand. "I doubt that."

Kai pulls out his sword, which was at his side, ready to block and attack.

Sesshomaru thrusts his claw, aiming for Kai's face, but before he could meet with his target, Kai disappeared from his spot. Looking around, Sesshomaru tried to locate him, without a word.

Suddenly, Kai appeared behind Sesshomaru, sword raised above his head, bringing down his blade aiming to cut Sesshomaru deep in the shoulder. However, Sesshomaru sensed Kai behind him and just barely moved out of the way. Kai's sword had caught the outside of Sesshomaru's sleeve, making a small slash on it.

Sesshomaru swung out his free arm, flexing his two index fingers, causing his whip to come out to play, the force of the swing of his arm, adding more momentum to his attack as he turned to watch his target. He was able to hit Kai a lot easier than Kai could him. The proof of that, were the many cuts that he was able to make in different locations on Kai's body.

Kai backed away, surprised at the unexpected attack from Sesshomaru. He smirked overjoyed. "Excellent, this will prove to be a worthy fight."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but he slowly advanced on Kai with meaningful steps, never letting Kai avoid his attack, even though he could easily get Kai from a distance as well. His face was emotionless as he advanced.

Sesshomaru moved his arm again, attacking with his whip, getting Kai off guard again, hitting him in the legs as if to immobilize him. "You will not get away from me." He stated, a threat that was sure to be kept.

Kai then tried to attack, bolting forward, his sword at his side, ready to swing when ready. When swinging at Sesshomaru, aiming to slash his stomach, Sesshomaru just moved his arm again, the whip coming back into action, knocking Kai back. "Curse you!" he stated angrily, landing on the ground, stopping in his movement of going backwards.

"Does that mean you give up?" Sesshomaru asked, still emotionless.

"Not a chance. I'll just have to battle you a different way. I assure you, I won't loose." Kai sated growling, as he stood up. This wasn't good, Kai needs to think of something fast or he will defiantly loose the fight. That's when it hit him, the perfect plot against Sesshomaru. First, he needed the half-breed female and the item she carried with her. Kai smirked, obviously excited for the new target to win this battle. He quickly turned and jumped into the trees where Kagome had left the area. "Catch me if you can, oh great MUTT of the land." He mocked laughing.

Now that… was just unforgivable. No one calls the Great Lord Sesshomaru a mutt and gets away with it alive and able to tell the story. Sesshomaru quickly followed him with ease, going faster with each step.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Kikyo didn't dare go back to the village where they could be found easily. They continued to run through the trees.

"Kagome, what about Inuyasha? Surely you didn't leave him at the village." Kikyo asked after a while.

"No I didn't, we are heading to where I placed him now. Don't worry, it's far enough away that we can smell an enemy coming before they even know we were there." Kagome replied. She was really worried about Inuyasha, every 5 minutes she'd call for him, asking him to wake up. But she still didn't get a reply.

They finally reached the spot where Kagome had hidden Inuyasha. It had very tall grass; you could barely see Inuyasha's red clothing in the grass unless you were right above him.

Kagome jumped down and landed beside Inuyasha. She checked him for injuries, but luckily they were already healing. She had closed his eyes when she brought him here. _'Inuyasha….please wake up.'_

"Kagome, there's something I wanted to ask you." Kikyo said as she stepped beside her. "Why haven't you told him yet? Why do you still hide it from Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned and looked at her hands. "Because, now is not the time. We are in the middle of a battle, then there's Tsuna we still gotta worry about too. At least, Inuyasha and I do, anyway."

Kikyo's eyes softened and she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She could hear the pain in her voice from worrying about Inuyasha. "Kagome, it's ok to cry. It's ok to worry for Inuyasha. Maybe if you do cry, he'll wake up in a panic." She giggled at the thought.

Kagome slightly smiled, watching Inuyasha's face. Her vision became blurry as the tears gathered at her eyes. "I feel so helpless. Why couldn't Inuyasha just tell me that he was fighting? I could've helped him fight." She choked out as she ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"Because you are special to him, and it's his duty to protect you and your pups. He didn't want you to get hurt." Kikyo tried to comfort her by rubbing her back gently.

Kagome couldn't help as the tears fell down her face as she bent over Inuyasha, crying on his chest. "Inuyasha…"

'_Kikyo, be careful, Kai is running away. He might be trying to look for you. You two must hide before he does find you!' _Kikyo heard Sesshomaru say. "Kagome, we got to hide, quickly."

Kagome sat up to look at her. "Why?"

"Kai might be looking for us. We've got to hide." Kikyo told her softly.

Kagome nodded and picked up Inuyasha, tears still running down her face. "Let's go."

They both went running through the forest again, trying to find a spot to hide. They couldn't go in a cave, cause Kai would most likely try to look there. However, Kagome was quickly losing her breath, from both the exhaustion of using her spiritual powers, carrying Inuyasha, and the pain she felt when Inuyasha nearly was killed.

Kikyo noticed that she was slowing down and breathing heavily. "Kagome, let me carry Inuyasha. You're still recovering."

Kagome glanced at her sharply. "I can carry him just fine. If I'm slowing you down, you find a spot to hide while I rest here."

Kikyo nodded, and sped off to find a good spot.

Kagome stopped and set Inuyasha against a tree, sitting down as well, trying to catch her breath. That's when she realized something. She never covered Inuyasha's scent. She quickly went searching for her spray, when she heard a chuckle. She looked up startled and saw Kai looking down at them.

Kai smirked. "I see you just remembered to cover his scent. You really should've thought of that sooner." He jumped down from the tree in front of her. "You've been crying. Poor girl, is that mate of yours the cause?" he raised a hand to her face and wiped away her tears. "Too bad he won't know that you've been crying." His smirked suddenly turned into an evil grin and he suddenly picked her up.

"NO!! Let me go!" Kagome pounded at his back angrily as Kai started walking back to where Sesshomaru is. "What are you doing?! Let me go! Inuyasha!" She called for him desperately. She didn't have very much strength to fight Kai now and could only pound at his back and call for Inuyasha.

Kai started running into the trees, smirking with how successful his plan was.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome called as he started going out of view, but she didn't see him move at all.

"He can't hear you, woman. I bet he won't be able to wake up for a good two days or so. You're calling to deaf ears of your half-breed mate." Kai told her with joy in his voice. "He got what he deserved."

_**Ok guys that's it for this chapter. I'm sooooooo sorry that this took so long!!! BRAIN FART literally. Anyway, I just realized something. Poisoned Memories is about 31 pages right? Well this story has 174 so far!!! That's just messed up in my opinion!! The original is supposed to have more pages!!...... Oh well, lol nothing to do but to continued until it is finished.  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**smfan**_


	20. Kagome Hostage and The Unexpected Result

_**Ok, Here's the next chapter. One person reviewed and they deserve to read the next chapter. So I'm posting now.**_

_**Chapter 20 – Kagome Hostage and the Unexpected Result**_

Kagome frowned and growled angrily. "Don't talk about Inuyasha like that!" she yelled at him angrily. She decided that in order to get him to let go, she'd claw at him. She extended her fingers and got ready to dig them into his back, when Kai had reached up and pulled at her ear causing her to yelp in surprise and shock.

"Don't even think about it half-breed." Kai retorted, as he then dropped her on the ground, not letting go of her ear, yanking her ear as she dropped.

Kagome let out a loud yelp of pain and whimpered. _'Now I know what Inuyasha felt like when I pulled his ear when we were looking for the shards.' _She thought to herself as she grabbed Kai's wrist to try and lessen the pain. "Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted Kikyo?"

"I do, but I need your ability to hide my scent from her mate and then use you as a hostage." Kai stated smirking. But before he could do anymore, Sesshomaru's whip of light came out from the forest and towards Kai.

Keeping his hold on Kagome's ear and jumped out of the way, bringing Kagome with him, earning him another yelp of pain from her. "Why hello Sesshomaru. You found me rather quickly." He remarked, watching him.

'_What is this creep trying to do?! Pull my ear out of my head?!'_ Kagome thought to herself angrily, trying in any way possible to loosen his hold on her ear or to ease the tug on her ear. She looked at Sesshomaru as he stepped into view. "Sesshomaru…he plans to hide his scent and use me as a hostage!" she told him quickly, but bit back a yelp as Kai pulled on her ear again.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he finally understood why Kai ran off. _'This is definitely problematic. He will have the advantage.'_ He thought to himself.

"Shut up, wench! How dare you tell him my plans!" Kai snapped at her. "Give me the bottle you used to hide your scent! NOW!"

Kagome flinched at the pain and his yelling. "I can't if you are pulling on my ear like this!" she cried out, pain obvious in her voice.

Kai frowned but relented his tug a bit. "Now get it!" he growled angrily.

Kagome shakily reached down into her pocket and grabbed the bottle, but instead of giving it to Kai, she threw it to Sesshomaru. "Here! Don't let him have it! Use it all on yourself!" she advised, pleadingly.

Kai's eyes widened as she threw the bottle to Sesshomaru. "NO!!" he tried to reach for it, but Sesshomaru grabbed with ease.

Sesshomaru brought the bottle to him to examine it, but instead of using it, he put in his hoari. "I have no need for such a device. However, I won't let you have it either." He stated, his face as devoid of emotion as ever. He glanced at Kagome, he normally wouldn't care if there was a hostage, but that was before when everyone except Jaken where his enemies. Now, Inuyasha had a mate as well did Sesshomaru. He couldn't attack unless he wanted to wipe out Kagome, her pups, and Inuyasha. "Release her." He stated, now looking at Kai. Of course, it always looked like a glare to anyone else than Kikyo.

Kai smirked and pulled up by the ear, positioning her in front of him. Kagome biting her lip in pain, not wanting to yelp like a dog anymore. "Why should I? I took her for two reasons. But you already know that. You wouldn't want to kill an entire family now would you? Especially your younger brother," he replied mockingly.

"I could care less about Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated, starting to walk forward menacingly.

Kai blinked shocked. "You mean, you want to kill Inuyasha? Your own brother?" He asked backing away from the approaching Sesshomaru.

"I despise the fact that he even shares my blood. I care not what happens to him." Sesshomaru replied, still walking to him.

Kai pulled harshly on both of Kagome's ears now, causing Kagome to suddenly bite through her lip and whimper. _'Inuyasha! Help me please!'_ Kagome thought helplessly. But that's when she got an idea. She knew how she could wake up Inuyasha and get away from Kai, but it would be very risky. First she had to tell Sesshomaru without Kai knowing, but she didn't know how other than to just do it.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! Why else would she help you?!" Kai yelled angrily.

"How should I know? She's just a half-breed believing I need her assistance to kill you." Sesshomaru told him, now stopping 10 feet away from him. He glanced at Kagome again then back to Kai.

Kai growled, then a thought popped into his head. He could anger Sesshomaru with Kagome, he seemed protective of her at least, cause she looked so much like his mate. So he smirked and without a second thought of it, he groped her, watching Sesshomaru's reaction.

Sesshomaru was not expecting this, but it did get him angry, until he saw Kagome glance at him, smirking. _'So she did it on purpose, she's going to try to get Inuyasha to wake up, one way or another.'_ So he calmed down and just watched, however he did have to act, so he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome felt her mark burn at Kai's touch, it was expected but not to the degree it was at. But then Kai did something really unexpected, he licked and kissed her mating mark. She hissed at the pain. "Stop that!" she snapped, struggling. But it just invigorated Kai so he moved to her shoulder and she stopped struggling at the feeling of his fangs against her skin, her eyes wide. _'Inuyasha! He's trying to claim me!'_ She kept repeating his name in her mind, but then the most unexpected thing happened, her mind was filled with red and anger, affecting her.

She stopped moving, and growled lowly, her hair becoming wild, her aura pulsed and she started changing into a full demon.

Sesshomaru watched calmly. _'Looks like it worked. Inuyasha is on his way in his demon form, thus causing her to transform as well.'_

Kai looked at Kagome as she started changing. He smirked, knowing he was getting her angry. _'Perfect, when she's completely changed I'll claim her as mine and then she'll stay as a full demon.'_ He thought to himself smugly. But then he caught a strong aura followed by the scent. He growled angrily. "I've got to claim her now before he gets here." He stated out loud, accidentally. He quickly went to bite down on her, feeling her stiffen as she was now completely changed.

Sesshomaru frowned deeper and growled. "I won't let you." His whip came out and knocked Kai's head back, before Kai had the change to bite Kagome completely, however, Kai did mark her slightly, blood appearing on her shoulder.

Then she growled holding her head. "My head feels like it's splitting in two!" she growled out sharply. Her mating mark was burning as well as the small bite Kai inflicted. Just then, Kai was gone and instead was held by familiar arms, followed by a dangerous growl. Then a sharp pain on her shoulder again. She screamed as Kai's bite burned even more. She opened her eyes to find red in front of her. "Inuyasha! It hurts!" she told him, gripping his hoari.

Her only reply was his growling as he again bit the mating mark, and soon Kai's bite began to dissolve. Inuyasha released her shoulder and licked the wounds, but he didn't return to normal, instead, he tried to leave Kagome with Sesshomaru, but she wouldn't let go of him.

"Inuyasha, let me take of Kai. You take Kagome out of here." Sesshomaru stated, stepping beside them. "This is my fight now."

Inuyasha looked at him and nodded. He needed to finish his job anyway to completely get rid of Kai's essence in her blood and scent. So he picked her up and quickly left the scene.

Sesshomaru smirked now, seeing Kai on the ground at his feet. "Time to die Kai." He said, lifting his glowing hand, and sprayed his poison.

Kai looked up in time to see the attack, but too late to do pretty much anything in response in order to counter. But….. he did manage something.

_**Ok that's it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short but I do have a reason. The next chapter contains Lemons! I know how much you all love that, especially purpleemer (?) lol**_

_**I forgot to put the next chapter preview for the last chapter, so I'm putting it here now. Sorry.**_

_**Next Chapter Preview- Sesshomaru goes in search of Kikyo, but tries to find her without her knowledge. Inuyasha and Kagome are …ahem…savoring their reunion. . And Kagome can't get enough of it. Why aren't they going back to being normal half-demons? What is the secret that Kagome has yet to tell Inuyasha as mentioned by Kikyo when Kagome first woke up and when she was with Kikyo alone with the unconscious Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	21. Kai's Mark and Sesshoumaru's Claws

**Alrighty, after much rest and rejuvenation, and of course the occasional push from my readers….you know who you are lol, I'm back and ready to go…well kinda…lol I need to review just a second, be right back folks!**

**Inuyasha: Jeeze, smfan, what's wrong with you? You're readers have been waiting FOREVER for you to update and look at you! You already forgot your storyline for the story! You know why!? Because you're a STUPID human who forgets things ALL THE TIME!**

**smfan: *glares* I can have you die you know, or maybe get you and Kikyo killed so Kagome can mate Sesshoumaru… **

**Inuyasha: *gulps* N-now, Now smfan, no need for extreme actions here …. *raises his hands to try to defend himself* B-besides, you kill me and Kikyo, you kill Kagome and Sesshomaru remember? We mate for life and die together…**

**Smfan: Oh yea… *sigh then gets an idea* I still have Kagome's power to SIT you! HAHAHA**

**Inuyasha: Gah! Wench….. *hits ground hard***

**Smfan: now shut up and let me read so I can give my readers the story they want! Sit! *thud* that's for calling me wench. *Reads last few chapters* Ok, got it back. TO THE STORY!**

**Inuyasha: 'Bout time ya idiot…**

**Smfan: Sit boy! *smiles sweetly to readers.* Sorry for it taking so long, but now I'm back! And please tell me what you think of the lemon (if you read it that is) I looked for months trying to find a good reference to work with, but no such luck. So this is all that I could do and is the MAJOR reason why I wasn't able to post until now. I got stuck big time as I am not used to this situation and it's all coming from a virgin mind. (Fantasies only help when you don't know what happens, but sometimes they like to play around and not give you the image you need to write the stupid scenes…) Time to get this story going so we can kill Naraku for good! **

Disclaimer: Honestly…I don't get the point of this, but I don't own Inuyasha. I own the characters that aren't originally in the story, except tsuna.

**Warning: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! **

Chapter 21 – Kai's Mark and Sesshomaru's Claws

_Previously:_

Sesshomaru smirked now, seeing Kai on the ground at his feet. "Time to die Kai." He said, lifting his glowing hand, and sprayed his poison.

Kai looked up in time to see the attack, but too late to do pretty much anything in response in order to counter. But…. he did manage something.

_Now:_

"Wait!" Kai stated, smirking as he held his hand up to stop Sesshomaru. "I don't think you want to kill me just yet, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and did stop knowing Kai had something up his sleeve. "Why would I listen to you?" he question coldly.

Kai smirked and stood up. "Because, My lord, I believe that if you did, Kagome would die too. You see, my mark has not faded from her being, I am stronger than the half-breed she mated and thus he couldn't quell my mark from her form for long. Kill me, you kill her and her precious mate."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, not liking what he was hearing. He also hated the fact that Kai's mark was still in his sister-in-laws system, and thus making Kai's statement a fact. Without warning, or seemingly a care in the world, he released his poisonous whip from his two fingers aiming to kill Kai, but when Kai dodged, Sesshomaru didn't spare a second and attacked again with his whip, flipping it this way and that, slowly moving so as not to cause attention to his person, but rather the attack he was doing. It worked. So without second thought, he grabbed Kai by the neck and slammed his head against the rock, successfully knocking him out.

Kikyo came out not long after. "Sesshomaru…" she called out softly as she approached cautiously.

Sesshomaru turned at her voice, relieved to see that she was unharmed. "Kikyo…" he went over and embraced her tightly, taking in her untainted scent. "Can you place a purification barrier over him so he can't leave or unable to have himself killed? He's marked Kagome."

Kikyo gasped but did as he asked and then turned back to him. "What's happening with Kagome?" she questioned very concerned for her sister.

"Inuyasha is taking care of it. Hopefully he knows what to do, in a situation like this." Sesshomaru remarked, silently hoping for Kagome's safety as well.

"I'm sure he does, my love. He's in his full demon form, he's working with instincts, as he should considering the circumstances." Kikyo told him softly, nuzzling his neck.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he only sat by a tree to keep an eye on Kai with Kikyo in his lap.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

Kagome groaned in pain, Kai's mark that should've been dissolved had reappeared and is growing. "I-Inuyasha…" she gripped her shoulder tightly and she felt her mate growl behind her. "Why does it still hurt?"

Inuyasha glanced down at her and his growl deepened at seeing Kai's mark trying to overpower his. He wanted to run back to Kai and beat him to a pulp more than ever now, but he knew that Kagome needed him and Sesshomaru could handle himself.

Kagome started digging at Kai's mark as it started to burn. "I-Inuyasha! Please!"

Inuyasha immediately went into action as he turned her around to face him and he kissed her hard, licking inside her mouth forcefully.

Kagome groaned even more as both Kai's and Inuyasha's mark burned her shoulder as he kissed her deeper. She couldn't think through the burning, she needed help and she had no idea what Inuyasha was trying to do.

**-Lemon start-**

Inuyasha licked inside her mouth until she responded, tasting his tongue, trusting him. Growling in approval and nipped her lip lightly as he went down to kiss and nip at her neck. Slowly, Kagome began to shiver under his mouth, responding to his touch.

Kagome shakily raised her hands, wrapping them around his back to feel his familiar soft hair. The action did hurt, but she was willing to bear with it as long as Inuyasha was with her. The pain caused by Kai's mark was slowly fading into the back of her mind as something else replaced it. The coil in her stomach was slowly tightening as Inuyasha teased her neck. She became aware of his hands that had found their way under her shirt and was slowly rubbing her sides and she shivered again.

Inuyasha relaxed only slightly, she was becoming aware of him instead of Kai. The more she focused on what he was doing to her body, the more Kai and his mark would fade to the emptiness in her mind until it was never to be found again. However, this could also backfire. Should Inuyasha do something that set her mind back to the pain, he had to go back to getting her to be aware of him. But he did not have that kind of time. Claiming one's mate is a win lose situation, and the stronger the demon, the faster his claim would flow in the already claimed mate's system.

Inuyasha brought her closer to his body, growling slightly when she herself pressed her hips to his desire. "Kagome…" he growled lowly. He pulled off her shirt slowly and went down and kissed her chest, his hands circling around to her back to unclip her bra.

It has been awhile since the beast of Inuyasha started a love making, and she is growing excited with just the thought of doing the ritual with the beast the entire way through. Her own beast was rising to respond to him. She let out a soft moan when she felt his mouth on one of her breasts, teasing her nipple and her other was teased with his hand. Then the moan that had escaped her lips went a notch louder when he placed his free hand on her bare butt, pushing her closer to his hard cock. This act sent her into a frenzy. Her hands went into his haori and began pushing it off his shoulders desperately, wanting to feel his skin on hers. Her beast took control, eagerly taking over to please her mate.

Inuyasha removed his hands from her person to let the haori drop to the ground, then returned to pleasing the person in front of him. He felt her hands on his face, asking him to look up at her, he did and he was granted a lustful kiss, earning her a moan from him. Using his feet, he maneuvered his haori to lay out completely to provide some protection from the cold ground, and then he slowly turned her and laid her down on it. Still kissing her, he soon led one of his hands down her body and pulled her skirt down and over her feet, tossing it to the side.

A small breeze decided to blow through their area, but Kagome hardly noticed it. The body heat that Inuyasha was emitting and the heat of their passion allowed her to ignore the wind. Kagome ran her hands over his fine toned chest and stomach eagerly, slowly lowering her hands to his hakama to remove them, however, Inuyasha stopped her hands and put them over her head, careful of the shoulder with the mark. He didn't want to go too fast into their love making for fear of aggravating the mark and thus bringing the pain to the forefront of her mind again. He had a feeling that he needed to take it slow as he did the first time he laid her down when she was the innocent, pure virgin he had taken that night.

Kagome seemed all too aware of what Inuyasha was planning, her beast fully taking over to please her mate, and she wasn't about to let Inuyasha deprive them both of much desired mating. And being pregnant, Kagome was all the more sensitive and willing to take his delicious cock inside and suck him dry of his tasty juices. So without waiting, she spread her legs around his hips and lifted her hips against his, moving side to side. She was rewarded with a moan from her love and a lovely jump from her second love as it rose to meet her hips through his hakama. However, this still didn't break his control over his beast completely. So she reached down her body and shredded her own panties, allowing her aroused scent hit her beloveds sensitive nose before rising her hips to his once more, getting a more lustful rise from his throat. Still no good, as he once more pulled her arms above her head. So with her last attempt to break the control and allow the great beast free of the last bit of control, she went forward and bit into her mark on his chest.

A deep, husky growl greeted her along with the hardening of his erection as it now strained to reach her through his hakama and he pressed himself against her this time, rubbing her naked clit with the lump in his pants, making a moan emit from both of them and Kagome rise her hips a bit to greet him eagerly. It worked, he was free. He released her hands and she immediately went to untie and remove his hakama, eager to have him inside her and fill her with his deliciously hard and throbbing cock. She pushed them past his butt and they slid down his legs easily and he kicked them off the rest of the way to lie somewhere forgotten. She looked down at his already dripping cock and her core throbbed with eager anticipation, at the same time heightening her arousal.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome full of lust and hunger as his arms went under her legs and bringing them up a bit as he settled between them, positioning himself at her entrance. 'How do you want it, love? Fast or slow?' the silky, sexy voice of the inner beast spoke through her mind and she more than eagerly answered. 'Fast and hard, I want all of you…' she proclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to deepen their lustful kiss.

Inuyasha more than willingly, obliged and placed his tip at her opening, but instead of waiting like he usually did, he plunged right in, his name screamed by his mate underneath and an answering groan as he filled her with himself. He thrusted hard into her at no particular rhythm, going fast like she wanted. His movements were jerky as he moved, but Kagome loved every bit of it. Inuyasha reached between them as he moved, his hand rubbing and turning her little pleasure nub, giving her scent the spike of pure aroused heat as he pumped faster into her. Her walls shuddering as she neared her peak and a moment later, her release came, screaming his name to the heavens and lifting herself to bite over her mark, renewing her claim on him.

A few thrusts more into her wet core, he too reached his release, filling her with his seed, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her close to him. Though instead of moaning/screaming like she did, he immediately went forward and bit his mark on her neck deeply, demanding full claim on his mate. As he continued to pump slowly into her as they both reached the end of their high, Kai's mark slowly faded from view and out of her body for good, Inuyasha's beast much more powerful, than the half-demon that claimed her.

**-Lemon Ends-**

Kagome just held Inuyasha lovingly as he slowed down his pace inside her, panting softly and allowing her fingers to mingle into his silky hair. She loved the feel of Inuyasha both inside her and wrapped around her as he held her to his firm and finely toned chest with his arms behind her back. When Inuyasha finally did stop, the beast still did not fade, not allowing Kagome's beast to fade either. Instead, he laid beside her, keeping her in his arms as they relaxed and fell into a blissful nap.

**Back with the full demons: **

Kai jumped up awake and growling in anger. "No! He took what's mine away from me!"

Sesshoumaru just smirked and got up, placing Kikyo behind him. "I take it that Inuyasha has succeeded in reclaiming his mate and pups. Now I can kill you." As he said this, he rose his two fingers, his nails glowing as he smirked darkly.

Kai growled in turn and attempted to jump out of his reach, but was repelled by a unseen barrier, which thus pushed him back farther than he really wanted to get. "I won't be killed so easily, bastard!"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to reply, but he did show the tiny bit of emotion called smirking and then as if in slow motion, his deadly poison whip appeared and headed for the kill. However, just before it was reached, Kai disappeared, a sinister laugh following, just barely missing the attack. Sesshomaru was not pleased but couldn't control the outcome, but he was also at ease since the poison from the air that Kai had been breathing before was already inside the demons body and would probably kill the demon within a few hours. He had nothing to worry about and the demon would no longer be a problem, so instead he went back to Kikyo and helped her up and led her back to the village. Inuyasha was awake and able to take care of Kagome and their pups without his help now, so he was perfectly fine in leaving them to their business.

A few days later, Inuyasha and Kagome finally showed up back at the village. Seemingly ignorant of what had transpired a few days earlier and very content in the others presence. However, Kagome had yet to tell Inuyasha of their dead pup and did not look forward to when she eventually had to spill the beans.

**I know it's short but that's what I have. I'm probably going to post a few more chapters and then that'll be the end of this story. I know that it's abrupt but I'm not all that inspired for this story anymore. I may take it up again in the future but for now, the next chapters are what happens after all the fighting etc.**

**Smfan**


	22. Bad News and Good Fortune

**Hello guys, thanks for reading the story. Here's the long awaited chapter to find out what happens with our dear friends. **

**Chapter 22 – Bad news and Good Fortune**

For the next several months Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be like newly weds with how much time they spent together, which was not a bad thing at all. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were already expecting their own pups on the way, Sesshoumaru was very pleased that not only will he get an heir but the Inu line was not going to wither away to nothing. Kikyo is expecting twins and fully intends to bare more children until Sesshoumaru has had enough for a while.

Kagome was showing now, not too badly for having four pups growing inside her. But even as the pups grew she knew that one would never breathe a breath of air when it was born. She was found rubbing her belly more than once with sadness in her eyes from this fact alone. She had yet to tell Inuyasha. But finally, she had gathered up the courage to tell him.

Walking around outside, she searched for her mate. It was time to reveal her dark secret and that it was her fault that their child was dead. She found him in the sacred tree, as usual, taking a nap. But when he caught her scent, he looked over his arm to see her on the ground. "Inuyasha, can we talk? There's something you need to know…" she stated softly, moving to sit on the ground in front of the tree.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch with ease and sat next to her, but didn't stop there as he pulled Kagome into his lap, nuzzling her neck and rubbing her stomach lovingly. "What is it, Kagome? Want to visit your family again?" he asked softly, kissing her temple.

Kagome shook her head and stopped herself from sighing at the sad news she was about to tell him. Moving away from his affectionate caresses, but still allowing him to rub her belly and feel their pups, she stated. "Please Inuyasha, I need you to listen… It's important."

Inuyasha pulled away slightly, staring at her with concern. Something was definitely bothering her and with what she did and said, he had a feeling that it wasn't something as trivial as missing her family. "What is it?" he asked again, concerned and worried about his mate that she might be getting sick or something along those lines.

Turning into his chest, Kagome gripped his haori as though it were a life line and to hide her face from her love and mate. "Inuyasha…. Inuyasha I…I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…. I failed to be a good mother to our pups and they aren't even born yet…" she sobbed brokenly.

Alerted and even more worried, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, though still confused by what she thought she did wrong. "Kagome? Mate, my love, tell me what's wrong? Why are you saying this?" he asked, though had a sinking feeling in his chest, not knowing what it meant. However, she kept apologizing over and over again until Inuyasha moved his hands to cup her face and had her look at him. "Kagome, tell me."

Heavy trails of fresh tears burst from her eyes as she stared at her lover. "Inuyasha… I killed one of our pups… I didn't mean to…but… but …. One of them died… it died because of me! Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha didn't know how to react to this news… one of his pups was dead? She killed one of their pups? Something must have happened for this to occur… he knew Kagome was just as eager to get pregnant as he was, they both wanted a family. Therefore she would never ever allow harm to the growing pups in her womb if she could help it. "Kagome…what do you mean? Tell me what happened." He stated softly, trying to comfort her while also trying to keep his anger from consuming him. He knew that she found out while in Hojo's torture cell…she was electrified a few times… could that be the reason why she lost a pup? It wasn't her fault if it was, it was Naraku's who was controlling Hojo and Yuka.

Kagome buried her face into his neck as she clung to him sadly. "Naraku… he tried to take me back to his side… his miasma…got to the pup…the other three are fine…but the one pup died…" and again she apologized as if it was all her fault that Naraku had his clutches on her again.

Inuyasha growled as Naraku yet again had ruined a part of their life, he went after his unborn pups. From the sound of it, it was like the pup had taken the full attack on them to protect the others, he wouldn't be surprised if the pup was a girl, it sounded exactly like something Kagome would do even if it killed her, but it also sounded like him. Their pups were strong and the pup that passed was stronger still for surviving so long until the threat was removed and kept his siblings from being hurt. But he held Kagome tightly to his chest, not letting go of her and allowing her to mourn for their child as he silently thanked and mourned his pup as well.

It was a long time after, maybe a few hours or so , until the two mates were just sitting in silence, dried tears staining the cheeks of each of them as they gave their baby a proper mourning. They would also give it a proper funeral when it was born, of course. Wiping his face with his sleeve silently, he pulled back to look Kagome in the eyes. "Kagome, it's not your fault. Something like that was out of your control, you couldn't do anything to prevent or stop it from happening. Don't blame yourself for what happened. I don't blame you and I'm sure our pups don't blame you either." He stated softly and she only nodded in acceptance before hugging tightly again. Inuyasha kissed her as she did so, comforting and loving his mate as best he could.

After a few minutes longer, he finally pushed her back and got up and then helped her up onto her feet. "Come on, let's go back home. You need to eat and have some rest." And he wanted to kill something, break something, anything that would help him get out his anger and sorrow in a way that best suited a male demon that lost something precious.

For the next three day's, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were visiting and whenever Inuyasha went to vent his anger without worrying Kagome, he had asked Sesshoumaru to watch over her in his absence. The demon Lord knew all too well what Inuyasha was doing in the trees, but having not gone through the pain of loss of his own pup, he didn't know the full extent of what Inuyasha was feeling. However he obliged Inuyasha's request to give the half breed the space to release his anger and protected and watched over Kagome and his own mate.

Kagome had begun to look happy and felt better and even had started to look healthy for once in the last few months. No longer being depressed did wonders to a person. And she really felt like she was doing better too, which is what counted in the end. It helped that Inuyasha supported and comforted her, her family was excited for the new additions to the family and she couldn't help but feel excited and happy again that she was finally getting a family of her own as well. She didn't miss a single day in telling Inuyasha she loved him, but more often than not ending up having to show him her love as well as he was too happy about getting pup's he wanted to prove that he still wanted and cared for her.

It also helped that Koga had gotten his own pups with Ayame and Sango and Miroku were visiting weekly. The strange family of demons, half demons and humans being in the same village, almost all the females expecting or had given birth to their own family. It was no exception to Kagome either.

Soon enough, Kagome went into labor and gave birth to three healthy pups, two males and a female. The pup that had passed away within the womb was also a male, but it looked so peaceful even though it probably suffered a lot of pain. Kagome once again mourned for her lost pup with her mate and took care of the new born pups with all the love she had and Inuyasha was pleased with his litter of pups. Sesshoumaru even had a fan from one of the boys, as the child grew fond of Sesshoumaru and would cry and give the parents grief until Sesshoumaru was nearby or was holding the pup. Of course Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care at all save for the flashes of annoyance and anger that the pup was so spoiled and unruly like it's father. Always seeking attention from one that didn't want to give it attention. Sesshoumaru eventually taught stern lessons to the pups, but since they weren't very old, they didn't understand a single thing and Kagome continually asked for his help. All three of the pups liked Sesshoumaru and the girl took after Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with the silver hair as well as one of her brothers, the other boy took after Kagome but seemed to have Inuyasha's stubbornness and attitude as the years went by.

Serena was able to locate Kai after a few days of his encounter with Sesshoumaru and was able to heal and return home with him, they never bothered the demons again. Except for the few occational visit's from Kai to cause a stir and commotion with the group since he still recalled everything he did when he was bad. He liked to cause trouble a lot and would often do so just to put some lively action in to their lives.

Sesshoumaru had 6 pups within the years and for the moment he and Kikyo were quiet content with their family and didn't plan on having more until they were older.

Miroku and Sango had 10 children and Miroku still had his 'wandering cursed hand' habit and of course passed it onto his sons while the daughters took after Sango.

Shippo was with Rin and they had a new born of their own in no time. All was well and dandy and of course, each one of the parents all knew that their kids would have their own adventures and that the parents themselves were not yet done with their journey as there was always something that disturbed the peace that was hard earned. Only Kagome knew what the final and most difficult hardship they would have to face, the era when demons became legends and humans grew more fiercesome.

However that's another story all together and not one that Kagome had to worry about just yet. When the time came, she knew where she and her family of pups and Sesshoumaru's and Shippo's family could live and wait out the troubled times of the new era and allow demons to exist in the future. Until then, she would raise and love her family and be with her own family on the other side of the well as often as she could before they passed away. 500 years was a long time to see them again, but she was willing to live that long and see their funerals once more if it meant she could be with them again and they all could be a happy family together.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading and following along with the stories. I may make another one but this is the last of the Poisoned Memories story line. Chao.**

**Smfan**


End file.
